Le temps d'une vie
by laurtess97
Summary: La vie de Rosalie prend un tournant radical alors qu'elle entre enfin dans la même école que son petit-ami, Emmett Swan. Comment réagira-t-elle lorsqu'elle devra prendre une décision qui changera à tout jamais son avenir ? Comment réussira-t-elle à garder le contrôle de sa vie malgré tous les changements qui s'imposeront ?
1. Changement de programme

**Auteur : Laurtess97**

**Série : Twilight**

**Titre : Le temps d'une vie**

**Genre : Romance/Family**

**Rating : K**

**Disclaimer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer… exceptés tous ceux n'ayant pas pris place dans les romans de la saga… Pour ceux-là, le mérite me revient :) **

**Chapitre 1 : Changement de programme**

Premier matin de 10e année. Nouvelle école, nouveaux problèmes… Mais je serai enfin à la même école qu'Emmett, mon petit-copain. Il va être en 12e année. Et je serai surement dans le même groupe que mon jumeau, Jasper. On se ressemble beaucoup, cheveux blonds dorés, yeux bleus gris et mince. Je l'adore. C'est mon meilleur ami.

-Rose, tu viens, Emmett t'attend devant la maison. Es-tu habillée ?

-Je suis prête dans deux minutes… Comment t'es habillé ? Je ne veux pas qu'on ait l'air de vouloir s'habiller pareil parce qu'on est jumeaux…

Jasper entre dans ma chambre. Il porte une chemise ouverte par-dessus un T-shirt blanc et un short noir. Je me dépêche de me changer de vêtements car je porte moi aussi une chemise. Je prends une robe en jeans et je ressers la taille avec une ceinture en cuir brune.

Je cours dehors rejoindre mon amoureux, qui est appuyé sur sa voiture. Il a dix-sept ans. Je suis en couple avec lui depuis que j'ai treize ans. Il est vraiment gentil avec moi et m'aide dans mes devoirs. Je saute dans ses bras et il m'assoie sur le capot de la voiture. On s'embrasse jusqu'à ce que Jasper tape sur l'épaule d'Emmett.

- Em, je n'ai pas envie d'arriver en retard à la première journée…

Emmett me redescend et je m'assois devant, avec lui. Jazz ronchonne un peu, mais s'installe avec les petites sœurs d'Emmett, Alice et Bella, des jumelles. Ce sont mes meilleures amies et on a le même âge, quinze ans.

Après seulement quelques minutes, on est arrivé au lycée. Emmett vient m'ouvrir la porte et je lui prends la main. Jasper nous suit derrière avec les jumelles. Puisque les casiers sont distribués en ordre alphabétique, je suis près de Jasper, mais loin d'Emmett, Alice et Bella. Notre nom de famille est Cullen. Emmett, lui, est loin de nous avec son Swan. Edward, le meilleur ami d'Emmett et le petit-ami de Bella, est un peu plus proche, avec Platt. J'embrasse Emmett avent de me rendre en cours, où je retrouve Bella. Un merveilleux cours d'histoire…

Après une heure, on a une pose de quinze minutes, où je vais retrouver mon homme en allant chercher mes manuels de maths. Pour ce cours, je suis avec Jasper et les jumelles.

Enfin, l'heure de diner arrive et je m'installe sur les genoux d'Emmett pour manger. Bella et Edward, dans la même position que nous, sont en face, et Jasper et Alice sont face à face.

-Les cours se sont bien passés ?

-Pour l'histoire, je suis avec Bella, mais pour les maths, on est tous ensemble. Et toi, comment sont tes cours ?

-Je suis avec Ed en anglais et en bio. Et cet après-midi, je n'ai qu'un cours de maths. Toi ?

-Jazz, on est ensemble tout l'après-midi, on a quoi ?

-Rose, tu le sais bien… Anglais et géographie… Ensuite, je vais rester au lycée pour le cours improvisation avec Alice.

-Nous, on va chez Edward puisque sa mère ne sera pas là, dit Bella.

-Rosie, tu viens souper à la maison ce soir, papa sera pas là.

Je l'embrasse sur la joue. Une autre bonne soirée à passer avec mon nounours… Je vais chercher Jazz pour lui parler. On sort de la cafétéria et je décide de l'emmener dans un coin tranquille qu'Emmett m'a montré ce matin.

-Jazz, tu vas lui dire oui ou non ?

-Dire quoi à qui ?

-Tu détestes l'improvisation.

-Mais je veux passer du temps avec mon amie…

-Jazz, je te connais, tu l'aimes et elle aussi t'aime. Arrêtes de te faire des histoires et embrasse là. Comment tu penses que ça a commencé entre Emmett et moi ? Je l'ai embrassé parce que je l'aimais. Fais la même chose et tu auras les mêmes résultats.

Je le sers contre moi.

-Rose, tu sais que je t'adore ? Et que je ne pourrais pas avoir de meilleure jumelle ?

-Je t'adore et je suis certaine que toi et moi, on est pareil au fond…

Je retourne voir Emmett et le rencontre en chemin. Il me prend la main et m'entraine avec lui dans un endroit encore inconnu pour moi : les vestiaires des gars de la piscine.

-Em, je ne suis pas censée être là… On pourrait se faire prendre par le concierge…

-Je suis le capitaine de l'équipe de basket. J'ai le droit de venir avec qui je le veux. Dont ma merveilleuse petite-amie.

Je grimpe sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrasse. Sa main glisse sous mon chandail, mais je l'arrête, sachant que toutes les pièces sont surveillées par caméras.

-Ce soir, gros nounours…

-J'ai hâte d'y être, ma Rosie…

La cloche interrompt notre court moment d'intimité. Je retourne en cours et m'installe avec Jasper.

-Et puis, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec Alice ?

-Rien, elle était partie avec Bella. Je suis resté avec Edward. Il m'a parlé de ce qu'il ferait avec Bella ce soir…

-Oh… et qu'est-ce qu'ils vont faire ?

-La même chose que toi… est-ce que tu as besoin de détails ?

La professeure nous interrompt dans notre conversation en commençant par se présenter. Le cours passe rapidement, en tout cas, plus que le suivant… Après ce qui m'a semblé être une éternité, la dernière cloche sonne enfin. Je regroupe tous les cahiers que je dois amener pour faire mes devoirs et rejoint mon nounours à près de sa voiture. Je salue de la main mon frère, les jumelles et Edward. En m'installant dans la voiture, je sens une main se poser sur ma cuisse. Mon charmant copain commence déjà à me faire des avances.

-Emmett… on a tous deux des devoirs à faire… Et un souper à préparer… Et mon père finit sa garde à neuf heures, donc je dois être à la maison avant huit heures trente. Et ton père revient vers huit heures. Donc il ne se passera surement rien ce soir…

-Rosie… Il y a quelque chose qui te tracasse ?

-J'ai oublié ma pilule quatre fois en une semaine ce mois-ci. Et il se trouve qu'on a couché ensemble pendant cette semaine-là… Et je suis en retard…

Il me sert dans ses bras et m'embrasse sur le front.

-Ma Rosie… tu es en retard ou en avance chaque mois… Arrête de t'inquiéter. Tu étais stressée de changer d'école, je le sais. Ça a un effet sur tes hormones.

Je commence à pleurer contre le torse d'Emmett. Le simple fait qu'il me réconforte me montre que j'ai le meilleur petit-copain sur terre. Dès que je commence à me calmer, on part vers sa maison.

-Rosie, tu as besoin d'aide pour tes devoirs ?

-Non, je n'ai eu que des devoirs d'algèbre, que j'aime bien, et d'histoire, où j'ai une dissertation à faire pour vendredi. Toi, tu en as beaucoup ?

-Rien… À part une dissertation de quatre-cents mots en anglais sur mes projets d'avenir et où je me vois dans dix ans. Je l'ai commencé tout à l'heure et il ne me manque qu'une centaine de mots…

-Lis la moi ! S'il te plait !

-Ce n'est qu'un brouillon, mais la présentation finale devrait y ressembler :

_Il y a exactement deux ans, j'ai rencontré une personne qui a changé mon avenir. J'ai voulu, jusqu'à l'été de mes quinze ans, jouer dans la NBA, aller aux jeux olympiques, n'avoir aucune relation longue pour ne pas avoir à m'ennuyer de ma famille… Mais cette personne m'a présenté la vie d'une manière complètement différente. Grâce à elle, j'ai découvert que l'amour n'était pas une histoire qu'on raconte aux enfants dans les contes de fées. Cette personne, elle faisait partie de ma vie depuis une dizaine d'années, c'est la meilleure amie de mes sœurs. Mais cette fille-là, celle que j'ai redécouvert l'été de mes quinze ans, a changé ma vie au point que je rêve plus de la NBA… Je ne rêve pas d'argent et de filles… Je rêve à cette fille, à ma Rosalie._

_Dans dix ans, je nous vois dans une maison blanche aux volets bleus, avec une grande galerie et un immense jardin rempli de fleurs et de jeux. Je me vois dans la boulangerie que j'aurai construite avec mes sœurs et mes amis. Autour de moi courent une ribambelle d'enfants appartenant à mes sœurs, mon meilleur ami, et mes propres enfants. Je vois une femme au ventre rond assise près de moi, bavassant avec ses amies. Cette femme, c'est ma femme, ma Rosalie. Elle attendrait notre troisième ou quatrième enfant. Un garçon, car nous n'aurions eu que des filles. _

_Dans dix ans, je ne sais pas où j'en serai rendu. Peut-être que ce ne sont que des rêves, mais je crois que si je travaille pour, j'aurai ce que je veux. Et si ma Rosalie reste près de moi, j'aurai cette ribambelle d'enfants blonds, bruns et roux courant autour de la maison, jouant avec notre labrador brun. Mais qui sait qui sera encore là ? Est-ce que je serai mort ? Est-ce que je serai millionnaire ? Seul l'avenir connait les réponses à ces questions. Et je prendrai connaissance de ces réponses en même temps que vous…_

-Emmett… c'est magnifique ! Tu nous vois vraiment ainsi ? Tu crois qu'entre nous ça va durer encore longtemps ?

-Rosie… entre nous, c'est fait pour durer.

Les larmes coulent sans que je le veuille sur mes joues, signes de ma joie de savoir qu'il nous voit encore ensemble dans dix ans.

-Tu veux combien d'enfants, Rosie ?

-J'en veux au moins trois, mais pas plus de huit…

-Et pour moi, cinq serait un bon nombre. Et j'espère que tu seras exactement comme j'en rêve, assise près de moi, racontant une histoire à l'ainé, pendant que le plus jeune grandit dans ton ventre et que je fais du pain pour nourrir la famille.

Je me lève et l'embrasse. Le baiser devient plus intense et je me retrouve couchée sur la table à manger en sous-vêtements tandis que mon copain est à peine plus habillé que moi. Alors qu'il s'installe entre mes jambes pour détacher mon soutif, la porte de la maison s'ouvre et son père entre.

-Oh mon Dieu… je suis désolé... dit le père d'Emmett.

Je remets aussi vite que je le peux ma robe et me cache derrière Emmett. Rouge de honte après m'être fait prendre quasiment nue sur la table de mon beau-père, je ramasse mes affaires et pars me cacher dans la chambre d'Emmett. Je suis soudain prise de vertiges et tout tourne autour de moi.

-Emmett ! Emmett !

Il court vers moi et m'attrape au moment où j'allais tomber dans les escaliers.

-Rosie, ma puce… Tout va bien ?

-Appelle Jazz et mon père… je veux retourner à la maison…

J'essaie de me lever, mais M. Swan m'arrête. Il me soulève et va me porter dans la voiture d'Emmett, à l'arrière. Emmett vient s'asseoir à mes côtés et en deux minutes, je me retrouve dans ma chambre, mon petit-copain couché dans mon dos. Je reçois un texto de mon père, qui a surement été informé de mon état par M. Swan. «Rosalie, est-ce que tout va bien ? Je reviens dès que je le peux… les urgences sont vides, je vais revenir bientôt.»

Je commence à m'endormir quand Emmett me réveille.

-Rosie, ton père veut que tu restes éveillée jusqu'à son retour pour qu'il puisse t'examiner. Il devrait arriver d'une minute à l'autre…

-Em… je suis épuisée… laisses moi dormir…

Je n'ai pas le temps de terminer ma phrase que je sombre dans les bras de Morphée. Quand je me réveille, je suis saisie de violentes nausées et je cours vers la toilette la plus proche. Jasper arrive derrière moi et tient mes cheveux pendant que tout ce que j'ai mangé la veille sort de mon organisme. Il me tend une serviette pour essuyer ma bouche.

-Rosalie… tu es malade, il faut que tu en parles à papa. Ce n'est pas normal d'avoir des vertiges le soir et pendant la nuit, des nausées.

-Je vais bien Jazz, cesses de t'inquiéter pour moi.

Je retourne me coucher dans mon lit et je suis bien vite rejoint par mon jumeau, qui me caresse les cheveux le temps que je m'endorme.

Le lendemain matin, de nouvelles nausées me prennent lorsque je me lève de mon lit pour éteindre mon réveil matin. Je cours dans la salle de bain, mais doit m'arrêter dans la cuisine, ou je rejette le peu de choses restantes dans mon estomac. Jasper me tient encore les cheveux…

-Rosalie Cullen, ce matin, tu ne vas pas aller à l'école, je vais t'emmener aux urgences.

-Mais Jazz, on va manquer des cours…

-Je t'y emmène, un point c'est tout.

Je vais m'habiller dans un jogging simple avec un vieux chandail d'Emmett et quand je reviens, Emmett est assis avec Jasper dans la cuisine.

-Em, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

-Jazz m'a appelé pendant que tu t'habillais. Il va aller en cours aujourd'hui et je vais à l'urgence avec toi.

-Em, non, je peux y aller seule, je vais m'apporter de la lecture et mes devoirs d'hier. Je vais vous texter après avoir rencontré le médecin.

-Rose, ça va être long, et tu es malade. Laisse Emmett s'occuper de toi. Tu as besoin de quelqu'un auprès de toi.

J'accepte silencieusement leur point de vue et pars avec mon petit-ami vers l'hôpital pour enfin savoir ce qui cloche avec moi. Dès qu'on est entré, je remarque que c'est complètement vide.

-Rosie, on est chanceux, c'est vide.

On va m'inscrire et dès que je me suis assise, une infirmière vient me chercher. J'entre dans le bureau du médecin…

-Mademoiselle Cullen, je suis le Docteur Prince. Qu'est-ce qui vous amène aux urgences ce matin ?

-J'ai eu un vertige hier soir et j'ai eu des nausées cette nuit ainsi que ce matin en me levant.

-Je vois… Quand as-tu eu tes dernières règles ?

-Je les ai eues il y a un mois et je suis en retard d'une semaine. Mais je n'ai jamais été régulière.

-Rosalie, es-tu sexuellement active ?

-Oui…

-Et utilises-tu des moyens de contraceptions ?

-On utilise la plus part du temps des préservatifs et je prends une pilule contraceptive.

-As-tu oublié de la prendre ce mois-ci ?

-Je… quatre fois en une semaine…

Elle vient s'asseoir à côté de moi et me caresse le dos.

-Serais-tu prête à faire une prise de sang pour vérifier ?

-C'est d'accord.

Une dizaine de minutes après, elle revient dans la pièce accompagnée d'Emmett. Il vient s'asseoir à mes côtés et me caresse le dos.

-Docteur Prince, est-ce que je suis enceinte ?

-J'ai les résultats de la prise de sang. Rosalie, tu vas avoir un bébé. Félicitation ! Si tu le veux bien, je pourrais être le médecin qui fera ton suivit de grossesse.

-C'est d'accord, mais est-ce que je pourrais savoir de combien de semaines je suis enceinte ?

-Je reviens dans un instant…

Elle sort de la pièce et Emmett se tourne vers moi.

-Ma Rosie… on va avoir un bébé ! C'est peut-être un peu plus tôt qu'on le pensait, mais je suis prêt à t'accompagner si tu veux le garder.

Il m'embrasse et caresse mon ventre encore plat.

-Je ne sais pas… mais… on va voir. Si ma grossesse est très peu avancée… je crois que… je ne sais pas. Il faut que je parle à Jazz…

J'éclate en sanglot et me colle contre le torse de mon amoureux. À peine calmée, le médecin revient avec un échographe et je me couche sur la table d'examen. Elle étend un gel froid sur mon abdomen et allume l'écran. On voit apparaitre une image et des larmes de joies roulent sur mes joues.

-Em… on va avoir un bébé…

-Rosalie, tu vas être maman dans trente-cinq semaines… Tu vois, ici il y a un petit pépin de pomme qui se cache dans ton ventre. Et… oh mon dieu ! Si tu regardes bien, il y a un deuxième petit pépin de pomme à gauche, ici.

-Rosie… ce sont des jumelles ! On va avoir des jumelles…

-Vous pourrez savoir le sexe autour du quatrième mois.

-Je suis certain que ce sont des filles.

Le docteur m'explique les risques de ma grossesse, étant donné que les deux bébés sont dans le même placenta. Si elles naissent à terme, chose quasi impossible, elles devraient naitre vers le 18 avril. Mais notre objectif est de se rendre au 14 mars. En retournant à l'école, je texte Jasper. «Rejoins-moi au même endroit qu'hier» Je me rends à cet endroit et il m'attend, appuyé contre le mur.

-Alors, qu'est-ce qu'a dit le médecin ?

-Jazz… je vais encore être atteinte de cette maladie pour un bon moment…

-Cancer ? Tu as la leucémie ? Rose dit moi que ce n'est pas ça !

-La maladie du neuf mois…

-Rosalie Cullen… tu… tu es…

-Chut, je vais essayer de le cacher pour un moment encore.

-Est-ce que tu vas finir l'année ?

-Je dois me rendre au minimum au 14 mars, mais le terme est au 18 avril.

-Pourquoi une date minimum ? Le bébé n'est pas en santé ?

-Les bébés vont bien, jusqu'à maintenant.

-Deux ? Comme nous ?

-Deux pépins de pommes pour le moment…

Il me sert dans ses bras et pose une main sur mon ventre. Il le caresse doucement et je me calle dans son cou.

-Merci d'être là pour moi, Jazz.

La cloche sonne et je me rends en anglais avec mon frère. Le cours passe très lentement car on doit faire une dissertation sur la famille qu'on veut avoir plus tard. J'écris que je voudrais avoir des jumelles avec mon petit-ami Emmett, avoir un chien et au moins quatre enfants dont deux garçons. Dès que j'ai terminé, je demande au professeur si je pourrais aller parler au directeur d'un problème. Je vais chercher Emmett dans son cours d'informatique et nous nous rendons au secrétariat.

-M. Jones, nous avons quelque chose à vous dire. En fait, je ne pourrai pas terminer l'année…

-Miss Cullen, comment cela est possible ?

-J'attends des jumeaux pour le mois d'avril.

-Et j'imagine, que le jeune homme qui vous accompagne est le père ?

-Oui, monsieur, je serai le père des bébés.

-Miss Cullen, vous serez dispensées de cours de sport et votre horaire sera allégé d'une journée par semaine. Je propose le mercredi, car cela vous fera une journée pour vous reposer. Ainsi, demain, vous aurez une journée de libre. Est-ce que cette proposition pourrait vous aider ?

-Oui, merci beaucoup monsieur.

-Je sais que lorsqu'une femme attend des jumeaux, elle doit beaucoup se reposer. Dès que vous serez fatiguée, avertissez votre professeur et venez vous reposer à l'infirmerie.

-C'est d'accord. Et j'aimerais pouvoir cacher ma grossesse le plus longtemps possible, pour éviter qu'il n'y ait des ragots. Serait-ce possible ?

-Seuls vos professeurs seront au courant. Je suis désolé, mais je dois partir pour une réunion. Passez une bonne journée.

-Merci encore.

Dès qu'il sort du bureau, je m'assois sur les genoux d'Emmett. J'ai été un peu rassurée de savoir qu'il y aurait des accommodations pour mon horaire vu mon état. Mes amis pourraient m'amener mes devoirs le mercredi soir et je serais prête et en forme pour le lendemain.

-Rosie, ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien aller… On va devoir grandir, mais je serai toujours là pour t'aider.

-Mais je ne pourrai pas cacher mon ventre encore longtemps… le médecin m'a dit que vers le début du troisième mois, je ne pourrais plus cacher ma grossesse. Et je ne suis pas prête à en parler à nos parents non plus.

-Pour ce point-là… je ne suis pas d'accord avec toi. Tu vas rater l'école le mercredi et ton père a pris tous ses mercredis de congés pour l'année, donc tu n'auras pas le choix de lui en parler. Et il se rendra bien compte que tu vomis tous les matins…

Je me colle contre son torse musclé et on se sépare rapidement : la cloche annonçant la fin des cours a sonné. Nous allons diner et je vais au reste de mes cours de l'après-midi. En retournant chez moi, je vois que Jazz me regarde bizarrement.

Dès que nous sommes rentrés, je me décide à lui parler.

-Jazz, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi es-tu si distant avec moi ?

-Ça me fait bizarre de savoir que ma sœur va avoir deux bébés… Je me demande… tu es si petite… Comment ils vont sortir ?! Tu es microscopique, tu n'as que quinze ans.

-On va avoir seize ans en décembre. Et Emmett va avoir dix-huit ans le 15 mars. On va être capable de s'occuper des bébés.

-Mais tu es si petite… regarde toi ! Tu es super mince. Tu as peut-être de la poitrine et un peu de hanches, mais c'est parce que tu es mince…

-Jasper, il nous reste encore bien du temps pour que je prenne du poids et que je sois prête pour l'accouchement.

Jasper a un visage horrifié…

-ROSALIE CULLEN ! DE QUEL ACCOUCHEMENT PARLES-TU ?!

-Papa… comment vas-tu ?

-Ne change pas de sujet, jeune fille… As-tu oublié de m'annoncer que tu étais enceinte ?

-Je… oh papa, je suis désolée. Je l'ai appris ce matin. Ce n'était pas dans nos plans. Je veux finir le lycée, Emmett aussi…

-Combien de semaines ?

-Cinq.

-Est-ce que le bébé se développe bien ?

-Oui, j'ai deux petits pépins de pommes qui grandissent en moi. Le Docteur Prince a dit qu'ils étaient juste assez gros.

-As-tu parlé de DEUX bébés ?

-Deux ! Votre mère est morte de son accouchement et elle avait dix-neuf ans. Rosalie, tu en as quinze…

Je vais serrer mon père dans mes bras et il commence à pleurer en caressant mon crâne.

-Ma petite fille… ma petite fille va avoir un bébé… Je vais t'aider, ma puce. Jasper, promet moi de l'aider et de porter ses manuels dès qu'elle semble le moindrement fatiguée.

-Promis, papa.

Je regarde mon père droit dans les yeux et lui annonce une dernière chose.

-Je ne vais plus à l'école le mercredi. C'est mes amis qui vont m'apporter mes devoirs. Et tu vas pouvoir m'apprendre comment m'occuper d'un bébé.

Il acquiesce rapidement par part se remettre des émotions qu'il vient de vivre. Je me rends dans ma chambre et relève mon chandail. On commence déjà à voir une bosse sur mon ventre. Mes bébés sont bien implantés là où ils sont. J'espère qu'ils ne se disputent pas trop pour l'espace…

Je réalise soudain quelque chose… je vais être comme ces filles qu'on voit à la télé. Enceinte à quinze ans… Des larmes roulent sur mes joues… C'est la fin de mon adolescence et le début de ma vie d'adulte. Je n'aurai jamais été à des gros partys. Je n'ai bu qu'une seule fois. J'ai couché avec Emmett quatre fois… Je ne me suis jamais droguée… Je ne fume pas…

En gros, je n'aurai jamais été une véritable adolescente. Je suis passée de la petite fille blonde et mignonne de la Middle school et je suis maintenant la nouvelle enceinte du joueur de basket…


	2. 10 semaines

**Auteur : Laurtess97**

**Série : Twilight**

**Titre : Le temps d'une vie**

**Genre : Romance/Family**

**Rating : K+**

**Disclaimer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer… exceptés tous ceux n'ayant pas pris place dans les romans de la saga… Pour ceux-là, le mérite me revient :) **

**Chapitre 2 : Dix semaines**

Mercredi, mon jour de repos avec mon père. C'est notre petit moment à nous. Il m'aide à comprendre ma grossesse et m'apprend les principaux besoins des nouveaux nés. Je l'aide à faire la lessive et le repassage, mais je fais aussi mes devoirs.

J'ai essayé de garder ma grossesse cachée, mais même avec un pull épais, mon ventre est gros et parait beaucoup. Au départ, il y a eu des ragots et on disait que j'avais fait un enfant à Emmett pour qu'il me donne de l'argent. Maintenant, tous se sont habitués à mon état et certains me demandent même comment va le bébé. Car au sujet de ma grossesse double… seule ma famille proche et celle d'Emmett ainsi qu'Edward sont au courant.

Entre moi et Emmett, c'est bien claire. Ces enfants seraient élevés en harmonie et dans l'amour. Nous avons déjà des idées de prénoms sur lesquels nous avons un coup de cœur. Addison et Beverly, Briana et Amber, Austin et Bruce, Alex et Bryce sont nos couples de noms coup de cœur. Je crois que ce sont des filles tout comme Emmett, mais tous les autres croient que ce sont des petits garçons. Nous avons aussi des idées de thématiques pour la chambre. Si ce sont des jumelles, la chambre sera de thématique '' hiboux'' tandis que si ce sont des garçons, ce sera la thématique ''jungle''. Emmett viendra vivre à la maison jusqu'à la fin de mes études secondaires afin que l'on puisse immédiatement emménager dans notre propre appartement.

Mon père n'est pas certain d'être d'accord avec l'emménagement d'Emmett à la maison, mais il va céder pour avoir ses petits enfants à proximité. Aujourd'hui, je vais aller à ma deuxième échographie avec Jazz, mon père et Emmett. Celle-ci étant prévue à cinq heures, on va aller chercher les garçons à l'école, manger un peu, et aller directement à l'hôpital pour ma rencontre avec le médecin.

-Rosalie, tu viens manger ?

-Oui, j'arrive papa.

Je vais le rejoindre dans la cuisine et regarde la salade complexe qu'il nous a préparé. Saumon grillé sur une salade composée de concombre, poivron, tomates, laitue iceberg, carottes, haricots et céleri. Depuis près de deux semaines, c'est la seule chose que je peux manger : de la salade et du saumon.

-Comment ça va aujourd'hui Rose ?

-Bien, je n'ai pas eu de nausées ce matin. Et j'ai faim ce midi ! Une première en deux semaines…

-C'est génial ça, Rose ! Les bébés vont aller mieux et vont grandir beaucoup plus facilement.

Je pose ma main sur mon ventre et le caresse doucement. Mes petits bébés cachés dans mon bedon doivent être en train de se promener dans leur poche, et j'espère qu'il n'y a pas trop de chicane.

-Es-tu certaine que tu veux que ton frère et moi soient présents aujourd'hui ?

-Je veux absolument que vous soyez là pour ma première échographie programmée. Et je sais que Jazz se sent exclus. Je veux qu'il sente qu'il est important pour moi. Et toi, tu es mon père…

-Et pour la prochaine, il est important que vous soyez seuls tous les deux, et que vous viviez ensemble la découverte du sexe des bébés.

-Papa…

-Rose ?

-Est-ce que tu crois que les bébés vont m'aimer ?

-Tu es leur mère. Et tu les aimes déjà. Pourquoi ne t'aimeraient-ils pas ?

-Et si je ne réussis pas à comprendre ce qu'ils désirent ?

-Au début, il te sera plus difficile de savoir ce qu'ils veulent parce que tu ne les connais pas. Mais on sera quatre pour deux bébés. J'ai déjà eu des jumeaux et j'étais seul pour m'en occuper. Toi, tu seras accompagnée… Je ne peux pas te dire que tu seras prête. On n'est jamais prêt à avoir un bébé, surtout à ton âge. Mais toute mère a un instinct. Tu sauras dès leur naissance que tes enfants seront toute ta vie.

-Et si je ne ressentais pas cet instinct ?

-Quand je te parle des bébés, tu poses une main sur ton ventre. Ça prouve déjà que tu aimes tes bébés et que tu seras la meilleure mère que ces enfants auront.

Je regarde ma main posée sur mon ventre et souris à mon père. Je le remercie pour le repas succulent qu'il a fait et retourne dans ma chambre pour faire mes devoirs. Comme j'adore les maths et l'anglais, je commence par ces matières puisque ce sont celles dans lesquelles j'ai le plus de facilité. Des calculs d'algèbres sur six pages et un cahier complet de participes passés. Les profs ont été gentils et m'ont donnés les devoirs d'hier et d'aujourd'hui afin de ne pas être en retard sur les autres. Le temps passe très vite et sans que je m'en rende compte, il est temps d'aller chercher les garçons à l'école.

-Rosie ! Comment c'est passé ta journée ? Je me suis ennuyée de toi !

-Em ! J'ai fait tous mes devoirs. On va aller voir les bébés !

Je l'embrasse délicatement du bout des lèvres et vais rejoindre mon père dans la voiture. Jasper nous y attend déjà. Je le salue et m'assoie à l'arrière de la voiture avec Emmett. Il me prend contre lui et je me laisse aller la tête contre son torse.

-Eh ! Derrière ! Ne vous endormez pas, on arrive au Tim Horton. Emmett, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-Deux wraps au poulet barbecue, un petit café et un beignet aux bleuets.

-Rosalie ?

-Un sandwich Club à la Tim, une bouteille d'eau et un feuilleté aux framboises.

-Jasper ?

-Même chose.

Mon père commande et nous mangeons dans la voiture en se rendant à l'hôpital. Les nouvelles sont bonnes et je pleure en voyant les bébés commencer à bouger dans mon ventre.

-Les bébés vont très bien. Ils sont un peu plus petits que la normale, mais semblent bien se développer. Ils mesurent environ quatre centimètres et demi. Mais vu votre poids et votre âge, ils sont tout de même gros.

-Alors les bébés vont bien ?

-Très bien. Combien de photos de l'échographie voulez vous ?

-Quatre ?

Nous repartons avec nos petites échographies en poches. Emmett se place à côté de moi et passe un bras autour de ma taille. Nos bébés sont en santé, je peux enfin me calmer et respirer en paix. Dès que je suis arrivée à la maison, je vais accrocher la photo des bébés sur mon babillard, où sont accrochées toutes les images des gens que j'aime. Jasper, Emmett, ma mère, mon père, Esmée, Alice, Bella, Edward… et maintenant mes bébés. Une main se pose sur mon abdomen et je reconnais l'homme qui est derrière moi.

-Les petits amours font partis du mur d'amour ?

-Comme leur papa !

Je vais me coucher sur le lit et mon amoureux vient me rejoindre. Sa paume se pose doucement sur mon ventre et le caresse tendrement. Aucun doute, cet homme va adorer ses enfants.

-Comment on va les appeler ?

-Rosie, tu connais mon point de vue pour les noms… je suis certain que ce sera des filles. Et malgré le fait que ce couple ne soit pas dans nos choix, j'aime beaucoup Amber et Beverly. Sinon, pour des garçons, j'aime beaucoup Alex et Bryce.

-Oh non, pas ces noms là pour les garçons ! Austin et Bruce seraient bien mieux. Mais pour des filles, j'aime beaucoup le mélange que tu as fait. Et je commence moi aussi à croire que ce sont des filles.

-On sera posé à ce sujet dans dix semaines, donc deux échographies.

Je m'endors dans ses bras et me réveille le lendemain matin. Mon gros nounours est encore derrière moi, mais s'est changé. Une couverture est posée sur nous, surement par mon père. La main d'Emmett est encore sur mon ventre. J'ai pris une décision cette nuit. Je vais indirectement annoncer à tout le monde que j'allais avoir deux bébés au lieu d'un. Je colle une photo de l'échographie avec les deux bébés entourés en rouge avec les lettres les identifiant au-dessus. Le bébé A est à gauche et le B, à droite.

-Rosie ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-J'ai décidé que tout le monde allait savoir que j'attends des jumeaux.

Il m'embrasse tendrement et notre baiser commence à devenir plus insistant. Mon père entre au même moment dans la cuisine.

-Les enfants, allez dans votre chambre ! Et vous devez partir dans une quinzaine de minutes. Rose, il faut que tu manges le matin pour être assez en forme pour suivre tous tes cours et pour que les jumeaux se développent bien. Emmett, je t'ai préparé un diner, le même que Jazz, Rosalie et Alice.

-Alice ?

-Elle a passé la nuit ici. Jasper avait besoin d'être avec elle, alors j'ai accepté.

-Merci, M. Cullen, pour le repas.

Je me fais griller du pain sur lequel j'étends de la marmelade, du beurre d'arachide et du sucre brun. Tous ont l'air horrifié en voyant mon déjeuner, mais il est tout simplement délicieux.

-Rosalie ? Qu'est-ce que tu manges ? demande Alice.

-C'est excellent, tu veux y gouter ? Marmelade, beurre d'arachide et sucre brun. Il ne restait plus de beurre de pomme que ton père avait acheté… Ça aurait été bon avec ça, j'en suis certaine !

-M. Cullen, c'est ça, des fringales de femmes enceintes ?

-Bien deviné, Emmett. Attends de voir tout ce qu'une femme enceinte peut mélanger, c'est surprenant. Ce n'est que le début. Maintenant, dépêchez-vous, vous êtes en retard. Ne passez pas chercher Bella, elle est chez Edward. Passez une bonne journée au lycée ! Jasper, n'oublie pas de barrer en sortant.

-Salut papa ! dit Jasper en même temps que moi.

-Au revoir, M. Cullen, passez une bonne journée au travail.

Je vais chercher mes affaires pour les cours et rencontre Jasper en chemin.

-Rose… Il faut qu'on parle à papa de quelque chose. Tu vas avoir deux bébés. Ils vont occuper le bureau communiquant avec nos deux chambres, si j'ai bien compris.

-Oui… Donc de quoi il faudrait parler à papa ?

-Emmett va venir habiter à la maison. Alice aussi.

-Pourquoi Alice viendrait habiter ici ?

-M. Swan a reçu une offre d'emploi en Arizona. Puisque ces trois enfants sont heureux ici, ils ont tous pris une décision. Soit ils vont dans une famille d'accueil, soit Alice et Emmett viennent habiter ici et Bella chez Edward. Mais Alice et Bella ne veulent pas habiter séparément. Et je ne veux pas être séparé de toi non plus.

-Donc ?

-Je pense que toi et Emmett devriez avoir les bébés dans votre chambre le temps qu'on finisse tous nos études et qu'on parte tous vivre séparément. Alice et Bella auraient leur chambre ici et moi, j'aurais la mienne.

-On va en parler à papa, parce que les bébés auront besoin de leur espace personnel et Emmett et moi aussi…

Emmett nous crie d'en bas de se dépêcher car on va arriver en retard. Je descends rapidement en bas suivie de Jasper et nous entrons tous rapidement dans la voiture. Dès que j'entre dans mon premier cours, la secrétaire vient me chercher. Je vais dans le bureau du directeur et m'assoie en face de l'homme.

-Rosalie, j'ai parlé avec ton médecin.

-Comment ça se fait, elle était censée être tenue du secret professionnel !?

-Ton médecin est aussi ma femme… Elle m'a dit, lors que tu as découvert que tu étais enceinte, qu'elle venait d'annoncer à une jeune fille de quinze ans qu'elle était enceinte de jumeaux. Je lui ai dit que le jour même, un couple était venu me demandant d'accommoder l'horaire de la fille parce qu'elle était enceinte de jumeaux.

-Donc vous avez fait le rapprochement…

-Votre médecin m'a proposé une alternative parce que vos bébés ne grossissent pas assez vite. Je vous propose d'alléger votre horaire que telle sorte que vous viendriez voir vos professeurs une fois par semaine pour qu'ils vous donnent des feuilles expliquant vos travaux et le vendredi, vous viendriez remettre vos devoirs. Les seules fois où vous viendriez à l'école seraient pour les examens et les exposés oraux.

-Mais… quand est-ce que ce programme commencerait ?

-Lundi prochain, si vous le voulez. Votre frère resterait avec vous une semaine sur cinq, votre petit-ami, la semaine suivante, Alice Swan viendrait celle après son frère, sa sœur jumelle la suivante et finalement, Edward Platt viendrait la dernière semaine. Le mercredi, puisque votre père est là, vos amis viendraient à l'école.

-Mais pourquoi toutes ces mesures préventives ?

-Vous êtes très mince et avec pris peu de poids. Vos bébés sont eux aussi petits. Vous devez vous reposer afin qu'ils grandissent bien. Je vous propose que la rencontre avec vos professeurs se passe à treize heures le lundi et à quinze heures le vendredi.

-C'est d'accord, j'accepte. Est-ce que mes amis sont au courant ?

-Ils arrivent à l'instant.

Emmett entre le premier, suivi de Bella et Edward, puis de Jasper, tenant la main d'Alice. Il leur expliqua l'arrangement qu'il m'avait proposé et tous acceptèrent. Alice proposa même une autre alternative. Au lieu qu'ils manquent une semaine complète d'école, ils viendraient un jour par semaine. Ceux ayant des voitures venant le lundi et le vendredi. Il fut alors convenu qu'Edward viendrait le lundi, Alice le mardi, Jasper le mercredi, Bella le jeudi et finalement, Emmett le vendredi. Je retournais donc en cours pour l'une des dernière fois avant un moment.

Le cours auquel je me rends est le plus ennuyant : géographie. C'est tellement inutile de savoir où se trouve Seattle. Je le sais déjà ! Le cours passe excessivement lentement et je réfléchie à mes petits bébés au fond de moi. Je caresse mon ventre et ma professeure me le fait remarquer.

-Mlle Cullen, pourriez-vous dire à toute la classe où se trouve Montréal sur la carte devant vous ?

-Montréal se trouve au Québec, madame.

-Je vois que malgré les apparences, vous suivez un peu la classe. Mais tâchez d'être un peu plus attentive pour la suite.

Heureusement pour moi, la cloche annonçant l'heure du diner sonne et je retrouve mes amis. Bella vient me voir et m'emmène à l'extérieur.

-Tes cours à la maison commencent aujourd'hui ! J'ai pris mes affaires de maths et d'anglais. On en a discuté avec le directeur et il vaut mieux pour toi et tes enfants que tu restes chez toi. J'ai été cherché la liste de tes devoirs et il faut que tu reviennes demain après-midi comme convenu avec le directeur.

Je vais prendre mes affaires dans ma case et rejoint Bella. Emmett m'y attend et Edward est assis par terre avec mon amie. Jasper et Alice sont sur une table de pique-nique et s'embrassent à pleine bouche. Je dépose un baisser sur les lèvres de mon amoureux et il me promet de venir me voir ce soir. Edward vient nous porter chez moi et en entrant, j'ai la surprise de voir mon père attablé avec Esmée et M. Swan.

-Les filles, qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? demande Esmée.

-Le directeur a parlé avec le médecin qui suit ma grossesse et ils ont décidé qu'il serait mieux pour ma santé de continuer mes cours à la maison.

-Mais Bella, pourquoi es-tu là aussi ? demande son père.

-Chacun notre tour, un jour par semaine, nous nous relèguerons pour que Rosalie soit toujours accompagnée par quelqu'un. Le lundi, elle doit aller chercher ses travaux et le vendredi, elle doit aller les faire vérifier.

-C'est une merveilleuse idée pour l'aider, dit mon papa.

Nous nous rendons dans ma chambre, où se trouvent à ma grande surprise un deuxième bureau. J'entre dans le bureau que j'ai en commun avec Jasper et il est complètement transformé. Deux lits doubles y sont de chaque côté de la chambre et je reconnais la literie des jumelles. Au centre se trouvent deux bureaux.

-Vous emménagez ici ?

-Mon père l'a décidé hier. Il a fait transférer nos lits ici et Emmett va aller chercher nos vêtements après l'école. Je vais habiter ici la semaine parce que nos parents nous ont interdit toutes relations sexuelles la semaine et la fin de semaine, je vais aller chez Edward. Alice va rester dans la chambre de Jazz et Emmett… ça restera comme d'habitude…

-C'EST GÉNIAL !

Je la sers dans mes bras et commence à pleurer.

-Rose… Ça va ?

-Oui… c'est les hormones… ça me prend de plus en plus souvent dernièrement.

On retourne dans ma chambre et on commence nos devoirs. En biologie, on parle de la reproduction, et présentement, de la grossesse trimestre par trimestre. En dix minutes, j'ai terminé, connaissant assez bien le sujet. Le travail d'anglais, par contre, est assez long et ennuyeux. Conjuguer coudre, peindre, balayer et relayer à tous les temps. Comme je ne suis pas très bonne en anglais, cet exercice me prend une demi-heure. Je vais me chercher une pomme dans la cuisine et je surprends mon père embrassant la mère d'Edward dans le salon. Je me dépêche de retourner dans ma chambre.

-Rose, ça va ? Tu as l'air bizarre…

-Vas voir dans le salon…

Elle revient une minute plus tard tout aussi perturbée que moi. Mon père embrassant sa belle-mère… C'est tellement étrange ! Je me doutais qu'il se passait quelque chose entre eux depuis un moment parce qu'Esmée a été la première personne à m'appeler pour me féliciter de ma grossesse alors qu'elle n'avait pas parlé à son fils.

Je redescends dans le salon et ils sont encore plus collés que la dernière fois que je les ai vus.

-Alors, les amoureux, ça va ?

Ils sursautent et se séparent rapidement.

-Rosalie… ce n'est pas ce que tu crois !

-Je m'en doute depuis un moment. J'avais hâte que vous me l'annonciez !

-Tout à l'heure, avec Charlie, on parlait du fait qu'Esmée allait bientôt habiter à la maison…

-QUOI ? Déjà ? Ça fait combien de temps que vous êtes ensemble ?

- Eh… trois ans… Approximativement…

-Et vous gardez ça secret depuis tout ce temps là ?

-Charlie est au courant depuis un moment… Edward s'en doute lui aussi… Et Jasper, j'imagine, est au courant de tes observations…

-Oui… je l'avoue. Mais il vous a surpris plus d'une fois. Il m'en a déjà parlé. Alors, Esmée, tu arrives quand ? Et où va rester Edward ?

-On préfère attendre que tes bébés soient nés avant de déménager tous ensemble dans une nouvelle maison.

Je réalise alors que mes bébés allaient avoir une grand-maman.

-Est-ce que tu veux être la grand-mère des bébés ? J'en ai déjà parlé avec Emmett et il était d'accord.

Les larmes montent aux yeux de ma nouvelle belle-mère et elle se lève pour me serrer dans ses bras.

-Ma petite Rosalie… J'en serais tellement heureuse !

On va rejoindre Bella dans ma chambre et celle-ci nous y attend. Elle nous regarde et sourit.

-Alors vous et M. Cullen, vous êtes ensemble.

-Appelle-moi Esmée… Tu vas venir habiter à la maison toutes les fins de semaines, donc on va passer par-dessus le vouvoiement.

-Merci de m'accueillir les fins de semaines chez toi, Esmée.

-Tu venais de toute façon au moins deux fois par semaines dormir à la maison, ça ne va qu'officialiser la chose…

Elles continuent à se parler, mais vont dans la nouvelle chambre des jumelles. J'essaie de me concentrer sur mes devoirs, mais mon père vient me voir.

-Rose, tu veux bien venir dans la cuisine s'il te plait, je voudrais vous parler à Jasper et à toi. Il vient d'arriver.

Je me rends avec lui dans la cuisine et y retrouve Jasper. Je vais m'asseoir avec lui et mon père s'assoit en face.

-Jazz, Rosalie est déjà au courant, elle l'a découvert cet après-midi, je suis en couple avec Esmée.

-Je suis déjà au courant depuis un moment.

-Ça fait trois ans. Et on a parlé aujourd'hui d'emménager ensemble.

-Quand ?

-Dans environ trois mois, elle et Edward vont venir habiter ici. Je compte sur toi pour accueillir Edward dans ta chambre à ce moment-là.

-Mais… et mon intimité ?!

-Nous avons aussi décidé de déménager quand les bébés auront six mois. Ils seront assez grands pour pouvoir être installés dans un landau, bien sûr dans la même pièce que l'un d'entre nous, mais sans nécessiter toute notre attention.

-Donc dans un an on va déménager ?

-Alors, êtes-vous tous les deux d'accord ? Si non, on abandonne le projet.

-Si ça te rend heureux, je suis d'accord, papa, dit Jasper.

-Si Edward accepte de venir habiter ici, je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais refuser.

-Merci les enfants ! Je vous adore.

Nous serrons notre père dans nos bras et celui-ci pose sa main sur mon ventre.

-Rose, ils grandissent vraiment vite tes petits bouts ! Dans trente semaines, on les aura dans nos bras et ma petite fille sera maman…

-Et tu seras grand-père, lui rappelle Jasper.

Mon père change subitement de couleur. Je crois qu'il n'avait pas vu les choses de cet angle. Esmée revient dans la cuisine, un sourire sur les lèvres.

-Vous avez accepté ?

-Bienvenue dans la famille, Esmée !

Elle vient nous serrer dans ses bras, des larmes roulant sur ses joues.

-Edward aussi a accepté !

Au même instant, Emmett, Edward et Alice entrent dans la maison. Alice court dans les bras de son amoureux et l'embrasse fougueusement. Je vais rejoindre Emmett et nous allons dans ma chambre. Il s'assoit sur le lit et m'attire vers lui.

-Alors on va habiter ensemble ?

Il pose sa main sur mon ventre et le caresse doucement. Pour une fille enceinte de jumeaux, il est assez petit, mais pour moi, qui suis assez mince, il semble énorme. J'ai vraiment l'air enceinte. Ça me rassure parce que ça me prouve que mes bébés grandissent bien.

-Papa va habiter avec maman et avec vous, mes petits loups ! Mais même si je suis là, prenez votre temps, on ne vous attend pas tout de suite…

Je l'embrasse sur le front et me rapproche encore plus de lui.

-Le souper est prêt ! crie Esmée, qui est restée souper avec son fils.

Je descends, main dans la main avec Emmett. Nous sommes les premiers rendus et on s'assoit à notre place habituelle. Jasper arrive tout de suite après nous accompagné d'Alice et s'assoient en face de nous. Mon père et Esmée prennent chacun un bout de la table et Jasper et Alice, les derniers arrivés, s'assoient aux places restantes, soit Jasper à mes côtés et Alice à côté de sa sœur.

-Vous avez passé une bonne journée ? demande Esmée.

-Ouais… lui répond son fils.

Nous continuons de parler de notre journée sans aborder un sujet important, l'emménagement d'Esmée et Edward dans la maison. Finalement, mon père se lance.

-J'ai parlé avec Esmée cet après-midi. Nous avons décidé que pour commencer, ils viendront habiter ici seulement du vendredi au lundi, puisqu'Edward reste avec Rosalie le lundi.

-Nous avons aussi décidé que seul Rosalie et Emmett pourront dormir ensemble la semaine, puisqu'ils attendent des enfants ensemble. Mais la même règle s'impose pour eux : Pas de relations sexuelles la semaine. Pour la fin de semaine… c'est à vous de déterminer vos activités.

-Et la personne qui s'occupera de Rosalie doit m'appeler ou appeler Esmée au moindre souci, même si ce ne sont que des nausées autres que le matin.

-Est-ce clair ?

-Oui, répond Edward.

Nous acquiesçons tous tandis que mon père sourit à Esmée.

-Alors, Esmée, avec vous décidés une date pour le déménagement ?

-Si vous êtes d'accord, dans dix semaines, nous allons déménager et Edward dormira la semaine dans la chambre de Jasper, sauf si l'un d'entre vous a une demande à nous faire.

-Alors vous allez emménager plus tôt que prévu ?

-Non, pas vraiment… J'ai vu une maison à vendre à la sortie de la ville. Sept chambres sur trois étages, ascenseur, quatre salles de bain.

-Alors tout le monde va avoir sa chambre ? Même les bébés ? demande Emmett.

-Il y a une chambre qui communique par une porte avec la chambre voisine… Et elle est pour vous Emmett et Rosalie. Celle à côté sera celle de Jasper. Ces trois chambres sont au troisième étage. De l'autre côté du couloir se trouve la chambre d'Alice, celle d'Edward et celle de Belle. Au deuxième étage se trouvent la chambre des maitres ainsi qu'une salle de jeux vidéo pour les trois garçons et une salle de conditionnement physique. Il y aura aussi une pièce que nous convertirons en une salle de jeu quand les bébés seront plus grands, lui explique Esmée.

-Au rez-de-chaussée se trouvera la cuisine, une salle de bain, la salle familiale une salle à manger et un bureau d'études où se trouveront six bureaux avec vous ordinateurs portables.

-On va pouvoir choisir la décoration de nos chambres ?

-Est-ce que c'est une question, Alice ? Bien sûr que vous pourrez choisir la décoration !

Bella semble un peu attristée et Esmée lui demande pourquoi…

-Je pensais qu'on retournerait chez mon père à un moment donné…

- Il a eu une promotion et devra rester cinq à six ans à Pheonix alors vous aurez tous le temps de commencer et même de finir vos études. Mais chaque été, vous serez invités à y aller en vacances et votre père viendra pour vos anniversaires, à Noël, à Pâques…

Bella a l'air d'être rassurée par cette information car elle recommence à sourire. Le diner se termine calmement et je retourne dans ma chambre, fatiguée de ma journée riche en émotions. Emmett vient me rejoindre et je vais prendre une bonne douche chaude, bien sûr accompagnée dans mon amoureux… Dès qu'on est sorti, je vais me coucher. Je sais qu'Emmett, comme à toutes les fois qu'il est resté dormir ici, va partir dès que je me serai endormie pour jouer à des jeux vidéo avec mon frère et Edward.

-Bonne nuit, ma Rosie…

-Bonne nuit, gros nounours… je t'aime.

-Je t'adore…

Il se penche et embrasse mon ventre. Emmett se couche dans mon dos et installe sa main sur mon abdomen gonflé. Je me colle contre son torse et m'endors presque immédiatement.

Je me réveille en sursaut alors que je sens mon matelas s'affaisser à côté de moi. Je tourne ma tête et dépose délicatement mes lèvres sur les siennes. Emmett ouvre les yeux et installe son bras par-dessus ma taille. Je me rendors, bercée par le bruit de sa respiration.


	3. 16 semaines

**Auteur : Laurtess97**

**Série : Twilight**

**Titre : Le temps d'une vie**

**Genre : Romance/Family**

**Rating : K+**

**Disclaimer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer… exceptés tous ceux n'ayant pas pris place dans les romans de la saga… Pour ceux-là, le mérite me revient :) **

**Chapitre 3 : Seize semaines**

Depuis quelques semaines, je dois m'adapter à mes nouveaux vêtements… de grossesse ! Je ne rentre même plus dans mes pyjamas tellement mon ventre est gros… Mais ça veut dire que les bébés se développent bien. Quand je suis couchée, je sens comme des petites ailes de papillon dans mon ventre et je sais que ce sont des petits coups des bébés. Depuis quelques jours, je m'installe dans mon lit en plein milieu d'après-midi juste pour sentir ces petites ailes de papillon battre dans mon ventre.

Emmett a bien hâte de pouvoir lui aussi les sentir. Maintenant, nous sommes tous habitués à la nouvelle routine instaurée depuis maintenant six semaines. Edward et Esmée habitent depuis samedi dernier à la maison et Jasper, bien qu'il ne le montre pas, est bien content d'avoir son ami dans sa chambre. Mon père et Esmée ont commencé à faire des rénovations dans la maison hier et j'ai été choisir les couleurs de notre chambre, à Emmett et moi. Le mur face à la porte sera turquoise et les autres murs seront blancs. Notre couvre lit sera noir et tous les accessoires seront noirs. Des cadres ont été prévus pour afficher seize photos. Une d'Emmett et moi que nous prendrons quand je serai enceinte de vingt-cinq semaines, une d'Emmett, ses sœurs et son père, une de mon père, Jazz et moi, et les suivantes seront des photos des bébés à la naissance avec moi, avec leur père, et toutes les autres seront des images représentant les bébés.

Pour la chambre des bébés, on va attendre de savoir le sexe, soit à la prochaine échographie de vendredi prochain pour choisir les couleurs. Les berceaux ont été achetés la semaine dernière et ils sont en bois foncé. On va peindre une frise courant sur les murs représentant des animaux. Si ce sont des filles, les murs seront fuchsia et si ce sont des garçons, ils seront bleu ciel.

Je sais que toute la famille a choisi la couleur de leur chambre et les deux adultes ont choisis la couleur des autres pièces. On a tous très hâte d'emménager car ça signifie commencer une nouvelle vie tous ensemble.

-Rose, tu veux de l'aide en biologie ?

-Oh, oui s'il te plait, Jazz, je ne comprends absolument rien ! Pourquoi il faut apprendre les parties de l'œil ? L'examen est jeudi et rien ne me rentre dans la tête !

Il m'explique lentement comment est acheminé le son dans l'oreille et je finis par comprendre au bout d'une heure. Je l'aide en algèbre parce que malgré le fait que je manque tous les cours, j'ai énormément de facilité dans cette matière. Le théorème de Pythagore n'a aucun secret pour moi et j'adore résoudre des problèmes écrits. Jazz, par contre, a de la difficulté à associer la matière apprise aux informations données.

Enfin, la fin de l'après-midi arrive et je laisse mes devoirs pour aller rejoindre mon amoureux. Le médecin ne m'a pas encore mise au repos complet et je sais que ça va arriver bientôt donc je profite de mes derniers instants de liberté pour aller magasiner avec mes amies et aller aux matchs de basket de mon petit-ami. Aujourd'hui, il joue contre l'équipe de l'école privée de Seattle. On va souper au restaurant avant de s'y rendre. Alors qu'on vient juste de commander, il commence à me parler.

-Ma Rosie, je te connais depuis que j'ai huit ans. Tu es la personne qui a embelli ma vie dès le premier instant où je t'ai vue… Je me perds dans tes yeux magnifiques à chaque fois que j'y plonge mon regard. Tu es la mère de mes enfants, la personne qui a mon cœur…

Il s'agenouille devant moi et sort une petite boite carrée devant moi…

-Tu es la personne la plus importante à mes yeux et je donnerais tout pour te savoir heureuse. Si tu veux que je sois l'homme le plus heureux de la terre…

Il ouvre le boitier…

-Veux-tu m'épouser ?

Je commence à pleurer et acquiesce le mieux que je le peux. Il passe une magnifique bague à mon doigt. Elle est faite d'une spirale d'or blanc et au centre de la spirale se trouve un anneau d'or rose. Sur l'anneau central se trouvent quatre petits diamants. Elle est parfaite !

Je me lève et l'embrasse. Autour, tout le monde nous applaudit, ayant assisté à la scène. Je prends la main d'Emmett et la pose sur mon ventre. Il lève ses yeux vers moi, pleins de larmes…

-J'ai senti un coup ! Il y avait des petites bulles qui poussaient doucement sous ma paume !

Je suis très contente qu'il ait pu les sentir, car ils étaient très discrets. Les bébés voulaient montrer à leur papa qu'ils étaient là. On se rassoit et Emmett a un grand sourire sur le visage. Des larmes continuent de rouler sur mes joues alors que la serveuse nous apporte nos plats. J'ai choisi ce qu'il y a de meilleure pour moi : une salade verte avec un filet de saumon dessus. Emmett, lui, ne déroge pas de ses habitudes en prenant un steak avec des patates frites.

-Emmett… je crois que… j'ai eu une contraction…

-QUOI ?! J'appelle ton père !

Il prend son téléphone pendant que j'essaie de me calmer. Je prends des grandes respirations et la contraction se termine. Elle n'a duré qu'une quinzaine de secondes, mais je suis inquiète tout de même…

-M. Cullen. Rose a eu une contraction…

-…

-Oui, ça s'est bien passé.

-…

-Elle a accepté… Elle a l'air de s'être calmée…

-…

-D'accord M. Cullen. On se voit ce soir.

Il raccroche et me prend la main.

-C'est normal, ma chérie… C'est ton corps qui se prépare à l'accouchement. Tant qu'elles sont espacées de plus de cinq minutes, tout va bien. Ton père m'a dit que ta mère a eu jadis la même réaction que toi.

-Alors les bébés vont bien ?

-Oui, mais on va aller voir ton médecin demain matin pour en être certain. Mais ton père a dit de ne pas s'inquiéter, que ce n'est pas bon pour les bébés.

-Tu crois qu'il y a une possibilité de savoir le sexe demain ?

-C'est peu probable, mais possible. Je me suis renseigné sur internet et il y était écrit que vers dix-sept semaines, le sexe était formé, mais qu'à seize, c'était une possibilité de voir le sexe.

Je me détends en me rendant compte que je n'avais toujours pas eu de contractions depuis la dernière. Je commence à manger ma salade tandis qu'Emmett attaque son steak. On décide de prendre un dessert à deux. Comme c'est moi qui aie des gouts particuliers et qui suis plus difficile qu'à l'habitude, mon nouveau fiancé me laisse choisir. Dix minutes plus tard, la serveuse revient avec deux gros morceaux de brownies surmontés de crème glacée à la vanille et d'un coulis de framboise.

-Tu as bien choisi, Rosie. Ce dessert est réellement exquis !

J'acquiesce silencieusement, ayant une énorme bouchée de cette merveille en bouche. On savoure silencieusement ce dessert, main dans la main, jusqu'à la dernière miette.

-Tu n'avais pas un match de basket ce soir ?

-J'ai arrêté… La semaine dernière, mon coach m'a proposé quelque chose. Puisque tu es enceinte et que tu ne peux plus aller à l'école, les seuls moments où je peux te voir sont le matin et le soir la semaine. Il m'a donc suggéré de ne jouer qu'aux matchs de fin de semaine, mais d'aller à tous les entrainements. Je serai donc plus disponible pour toi qu'avant.

-Mais… ça ne te dérange pas ? Je peux bien me débrouiller seule les soirs où tu as des matchs ! Ne sacrifie pas ton avenir pour moi…

-Je ne sacrifie pas mon avenir, je l'embellie. Et j'ai décidé ce que je vais étudier l'an prochain : la gestion de commerce. Ça dure trois ans, donc ça te donne le temps de finir le lycée.

-Et ensuite ? Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire pour gagner de l'argent ?

-Après mes études, je vais prendre des cours de boulangerie à temps partiel. Je vais être souvent en cours, mais dès que j'aurai terminé mon cours de gestion, je vais pouvoir commencer à regarder pour ouvrir ma propre boulangerie. J'en ai parlé à Edward et il est intéressé lui aussi par le cours de boulangerie et de pâtisserie. Il va étudier ça et on va pouvoir ouvrir notre propre commerce.

-Et les bébés dans tout ça ?

-Je serai là de trois heures l'après-midi jusqu'au lendemain matin, neuf heures. On n'aura qu'à faire garder les petits pendant ce temps.

-Et moi ? Je suis où dans tes plans ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire dans la vie ?

-J'ai envie d'élever nos enfants et de t'aider à réaliser tes rêves. J'aimerais pouvoir voir grandir nos enfants, mais d'étudier. Je voudrais ouvrir ma propre garderie… Est-ce que tu crois que c'est possible ?

-Avec toi, rien n'est impossible. Il faut rentrer, demain, il va falloir être à l'hôpital tôt et j'ai bien hâte de pouvoir dormir avec ma fiancée…

-Et moi, je ne crois pas que je vais dormir avec mon fiancé ce soir… et je suis certaine que toi non plus tu n'as pas pensé à dormir…

Il me prend la main et m'aide à me lever, mon ventre commençant déjà à m'empêcher de vivre normalement. On se rend à la voiture quand une dame nous accoste.

-Mlle, vous êtes enceinte ? Quand allez-vous accoucher ?

-J'en suis à seize semaines…

-Oh… Vous avez un beau ventre bien rond. Savez-vous le sexe du bébé ?

Je prends la main d'Emmett dans la mienne et plonge mes yeux dans les siens.

-On va savoir le sexe des bébés demain matin.

-Vous allez avoir des jumeaux ? C'est merveilleux ! J'aurais voulu en avoir, mais je n'ai eu qu'un enfant. En tout cas, vous êtes très belle. J'espère que vos bébés vont bien. Passez une bonne soirée.

Elle repart et j'éclate de rire avec mon amoureux. Cette discussion était tellement étrange… Et la dame croyait que j'allais accoucher bientôt.

-Emmett… est-ce que je suis si grosse que ça ?

-Mais non, Rosie… tu le sais bien que tu attends des jumeaux. C'est normal que tu aies pris du poids, tu vas devenir maman !

-Et si tu ne m'aimais plus à cause des vergetures ? Et si tu me trouvais laide et grosse ?

On entre dans la voiture et notre conversation continue.

-On hydrate ta peau depuis qu'on a appris que tu es enceinte. Même si tu as des vergetures, tu resteras la femme de ma vie, ma fiancée et surtout, la mère de mes enfants.

Tout au long du trajet, nous restons silencieux et je me concentre sur les coups donnés par les bébés. Je commence à m'inquiéter en arrivant à la maison quand je vois un camion de déménagement stationné dans l'entrée. Je me dépêche d'entrer, mais mon état m'enlève beaucoup de souffle et j'ai de la misère à respirer en arrivant. Mon père vient m'aider à m'assoir dans la cuisine et Esmée vient s'installer à mes côtés.

-Rosalie, ne t'épuise pas tout de suite. Gardes toi de l'énergie pour les semaines à venir. Ce n'est pas rien d'attendre des jumeaux à ton âge. Je ne sais pas si tu es au courant, mais je suis tombé enceinte à ton âge. Je n'ai pas choisi de garder le bébé…

-Comment ça se fait-il que vous ayez eu Edward ?

-J'avais quinze ans et j'ai découvert que j'étais enceinte trop tard. Je n'avais pas pris de poids malgré mon état. On avait eu un cours sur la grossesse en biologie et la professeure a décrit les symptômes de grossesse… Je les avais tous sans exception. J'ai découvert que j'attendais des jumeaux une semaine plus tard.

-Vous avez eu des jumeaux ?

Les yeux de ma belle-mère s'emplissent de larmes.

-J'ai décidé de faire comme si de rien était et j'ai continué de faire comme avant, ventre en plus. Un soir, quand j'étais enceinte d'environ vingt-deux semaines, j'ai commencé à avoir des contractions douloureuses. Mes parents étaient sortis et mon petit-ami était en voyage en République Dominicaine. Je me suis dit que c'était normal…

Elle commence à pleurer pour de bon cette fois. J'essaie de la consoler, mais c'est impossible.

-Le lendemain matin, j'avais perdu les eaux et j'ai appelé une ambulance. Je voulais mourir car je savais que s'ils étaient morts, c'était de ma faute. Mes deux bébés sont nés au bout de trois heures… Ils étaient tous deux vivants, mais très faibles. Ils sont restés à l'hôpital deux mois et quand ils sont sortis, ils allaient bien. Je me suis couchée le soir en me mettant un réveil pour deux heures plus tard pour leur donner leur biberon. Quand le réveil a sonné je suis allé les voir et l'un d'eux ne respirait plus. Il s'appelait Thomas. Son frère dormait encore paisiblement, mais s'est réveillé en sursaut et a commencé à hurler, comme s'il avait réalisé la disparition de son jumeau. Encore maintenant, il me raconte que dans ses rêves, son frère est là et qu'il lui ressemble beaucoup…

Je la sers dans mes bras et elle caresse mon ventre rebondi.

-Je suis vraiment désolée, Esmée… Je ne pensais pas que vous aviez vécu la même chose que moi…

-Il faut qu'au moindre signe d'accouchement comme deux contractions en dix minutes, tu préviennes Emmett, tes amis, moi ou ton père. Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive la même chose qu'à moi. Tu es une fille qui a du bon sens et je t'adore…

Elle vient m'aider à me rendre à mon lit parce que je suis si épuisée par ma journée que je ne sais pas si je serais capable de m'y rendre seule. En y entrant, je vois des boites un peu partout et il ne reste que mon lit et un bureau.

-Esmée… on ne déménageait pas dans un mois ?

-Dans quatre semaines, tu seras encore plus fatiguée que maintenant. Il ne reste que deux pièces à repeindre et les meubles à déménager. Dimanche prochain, on va être dans la nouvelle maison. Et j'ai su que tu allais passer une échographie demain pour être certaine que les petits vont bien !

-J'ai eu une contraction tantôt, mais je sais que je ne dois pas m'en inquiéter parce que c'est normal et que mon corps se prépare à l'accouchement. Et je n'en ai eu qu'une seule. Si j'en avais eu plusieurs, j'aurais directement été à l'hôpital.

-Tu m'appelleras immédiatement après avoir su le sexe. Je dois aller magasiner demain et je vais acheter des petites choses pour la chambre des bébés, dont la peinture. Ce sont toujours les couleurs et les thématiques que tu voulais ?

-J'en ai reparlé avec Emmett tout à l'heure et ça va rester comme on l'avait décidé.

Je baisse mes yeux sur ma bague et commence à sourire.

-Rosalie Cullen, aurais-tu oublié de me dire quelque chose ?

-Emmett m'a demandé en mariage !

Mes meilleures amies entrent dans la pièce en courant.

-Il t'a fait sa demande ? C'est vrai ?

-On veut voir la bague !

Je tends la main et elles commencent à la complimenter. Emmett vient nous rejoindre avec Edward.

-Les filles, vous devriez sortir un peu… Rosalie est épuisée et on a rendez-vous à l'hôpital demain matin, sept heures quarante-cinq.

Tandis que les filles sortent ainsi qu'Esmée, Emmett m'emmène dans la douche et me lave doucement. Il me met un pyjama et m'aide à me rendre dans notre lit. Je suis sur le point de sombrer dans un sommeil réparateur quand Jasper entre et fait sortir Emmett.

-Alice m'a dit qu'il t'a fait sa demande… Est-ce que tu es heureuse ?

-Oui, bien sûr ! Je vais me marier, être mère, et j'ai le meilleur frère sur terre.

-Tu sais, je suis au courant qu'il allait faire sa demande ce soir. Il n'a pas demandé ta main à papa, comme le veut la tradition, mais à moi. Il a pensé que mon avis importait plus que celui de ton père.

-Jazz, tu sais… je vais avoir une autre échographie demain matin. Je voudrais que tu viennes avec nous dans la salle d'attente.

-Je ne veux pas être là quand vous apprendrez le sexe des bébés…

-Non, mais je veux que tu sois la première personne à l'apprendre.

Il me sert dans ses bras et pose sa main sur mon ventre.

-Rose… J'ai senti un coup… Et je suis sûr que c'est le bébé A qu'y me l'a donné.

-Jazz, tu crois que ce sera des filles où des garçons ?

Il regarde mon ventre d'un air pensif.

-Je crois que ce sont des filles qui seront aussi belles que leur mère et qui auront son courage ainsi que la persévérance de leur père.

-Moi aussi, je pense que ce sera des filles. Et qu'elles auront la patience du frère jumeau de leur mère.

Il m'embrasse sur le front, je borde, et ferme la lumière en sortant de la pièce. Je m'endors tellement vite qu'Emmett n'a pas eu le temps de venir me dire bonne nuit. Le lendemain matin, je me réveille très tôt, sachant qu'une grosse journée se prépare pour moi. Emmett ne va pas aller à l'école ce matin, mais moi, je devrai y aller pour mon examen de bio cet après-midi.

-Emmett, réveilles toi ! On va aller voir les bébés dans une demi-heure.

Il se lève et s'habille rapidement. Jasper nous attend sur le pas de la porte. Emmett le regarde, surpris.

-J'ai demandé à Jazz de venir attendre dans la salle d'attente pendant l'échographie, c'est l'une des personne les plus importante à mes yeux. Lui, toi et les bébés êtes les plus importants. Ça ne te dérange pas trop qu'il vienne ?

-Est-ce que j'ai le choix ? Mais non, je blague… Il peut venir, mais pas pendant la rencontre avec le médecin. Je veux que ça reste entre nous deux. Dès qu'on le saura, tu lui annonceras, mais pas avant.

Je me prends un muffin et entre dans la voiture, accompagnée de mon frère et mon fiancé. Dès qu'on arrive à l'hôpital, je suis prise en charge par une infirmière qui m'a conduit dans une salle. Jasper va s'assoir dans la salle d'attente avec ses devoirs.

Seulement quelques minutes plus tard, mon docteur entre dans la pièce.

-Bonjour Mlle Cullen. Comment allez-vous cette semaine ? Problèmes, questions ?

-Rosalie a eu une contraction hier. J'ai immédiatement son père et il nous a rassurés. Mais je voudrais savoir comment réagir la prochaine fois que ça arrive.

-Si elle a des contractions durant le deuxième trimestre, c'est bien souvent à cause de la fatigue ou du stress. Par contre, si elle en a plus de huit par jour, il faut qu'elle vienne à l'hôpital. Je sais que vous préparez un déménagement. Rosalie, tu ne dois tout simplement pas participer à cette activité. Pas de lever de boites, ne pas lever les bras au-dessus de la tête. Monte les escaliers le moins possible. Est-ce que vous avez d'autres questions ?

-Pourra-t-on connaitre le sexe des bébés aujourd'hui ?

-Si les bébés ont les jambes croisées, il m'en sera impossible, mais si non, je crois que je pourrai vous le dire.

Je m'installe sur la table d'examen et remonte mon chandail pour dévoiler mon ventre rebondi à la Dr. Prince. Elle baisse les yeux sur ma bague et sourit.

-Vous vous êtes fiancés ?

-Hier soir, juste avant que j'aie eu une contraction. Ça doit être une des raisons pour lesquelles je l'ai eu.

-Félicitation !

Elle étale un gel froid sur mon ventre et fait l'échographie. Elle nous montre le bébé A, puis le B.

-Elles se sont toutes les deux bien formées !

-Ce sont des filles ?

-Oui, j'en suis certaine. Félicitation, dans quelques mois, vous serez parents de jumelles ! Avez-vous commencé à regarder des noms ?

-Amber et Beverly. A et B. On les a appelées si longtemps ainsi que le bébé A sera Amber et B sera Beverly.

-Combien de copies voulez vous ? Quatre comme la dernière fois ?

-S'il vous plait… Merci beaucoup d'avoir pu nous recevoir si tôt…

-Ce n'est rien.

Elle sort et revient quelques minutes plus tard avec les échographies. À son retour, je suis assise sur les genoux d'Emmett et on pleure tous les deux en caressant mon ventre. Elle nous tend les échographies et nous ressortons. Jasper vient à notre rencontre.

-Alors, les bébés vont bien ?

-Elles vont très bien !

-Ce sont des filles ? Alors, comment elles vont s'appeler ?

-Amber et Beverly. Amber est celle qui bouge le plus et Beverly, la petite tranquille.

-Ce sont de très beaux noms. Félicitation !

Il nous sert tous deux dans ses bras et nous raccompagne dans la voiture. En arrivant à la maison, je me rends compte que personne n'est parti. Tous nous attendent dehors. Je demande à Jasper de sortir pour que je puisse parler à Emmett.

-Alors, on fait comme on l'avait dit ?

Je prends une des échographies et écrit : Alice, veux-tu être ma marraine ? Jasper, veux-tu être mon parrain ? Et je signe au nom de ma fille : Amber. Sur la deuxième, j'écris : Bella et Edward, est-ce que je peux être votre filleule ? Signé Beverly. Sur la troisième, j'écris : Coucou grand-papa et grand-maman ! Notre chambre sera rose ! Signé Amber et Beverly. On écrit tous ces mots sur le dos des échographies. Emmett vient m'ouvrir la portière de la voiture et m'aide à en sortir. On va voir notre famille, qui vient à notre rencontre. Nous tendons les images aux personnes concernées en les retournant pour qu'ils puissent voir les messages écrits au dos.

A première à réagir est Alice qui saute dans les bras de son frère, puis d'Esmée qui me sert dans ses bras.

-On va être marraines ? me demande Bella.

-Il nous est important que toute la famille soit présente pour Amber et Beverly, répond Emmett.

-Vous me considérez comme un membre de la famille ? demande Edward.

Bella l'embrasse et lui répond que c'est certain, qu'il est un membre à part entière de la famille. Je me retourne vers mon père et vois qu'il a les larmes aux yeux. Je m'approche de lui et il pose sa main sur mon ventre.

-Ce sont des filles ?

Je hoche la tête et il commence à pleurer. Esmée vient le rejoindre et l'emmène dans leur chambre. Emmett retourne à l'école avec Alice, Jazz et Edward. Comme on est jeudi, Bella reste avec moi. On révise l'examen de biologie. Le directeur a été très conciliant avec moi car dès le début de ma grossesse, il a mis mes amis dans le même groupe que moi dans toutes les matières afin qu'on ait les mêmes devoirs. La matinée passe très vite et mon père vient nous chercher pour prendre le repas.

-Les filles, vous avez le choix : Poisson ou poulet ?

-Je prends le poulet, dit Bella.

-Et moi, le poisson.

Nous étudions encore une quinzaine de minutes et Esmée nous appelle. On descend et s'installe dans la salle à manger.

-Alors, Rosalie, les filles vont bien ?

-Elles ont bien grossi, mais je n'aurai pas le droit de vous aider pour le déménagement. Et je n'ai pas le droit d'être seule. Il faut qu'il y ait une personne avec moi en tout temps. Le seul endroit où j'aurai le droit d'aller toute seule est la toilette. Pour la douche, je dois être accompagnée au cas où que je tombe. Mais sinon, je vais aussi bien.

-C'est très bien ! Alors on va commencer par votre chambre et le salon. Pour la chambre des filles, c'est rose ?

-Oui.

-Est-ce que j'ai droit d'y mettre ma touche spéciale ?

-Oui, mais féminine. Et j'aimerais que le nom des jumelles soient écrits à quelque part.

-D'accord. Êtes-vous prêtes pour votre examen ?

-Moi je suis prête, répond Bella.

-Je crois que je vais réussir, mais j'ai peur d'avoir une autre contraction à cause du stress.

-Si tu en as une autre, ce n'est pas grave. Il faut simplement que tu te calmes et que tu prennes des grandes respirations. Si elle revient, tu alerte ton professeur et il saura quoi faire. Il faut simplement que tu fasses ton possible pour montrer à ton professeur que tu travailles aussi fort à la maison qu'à l'école.

Le repas se termine dans le silence et Esmée vient nous reconduire à l'école. Dès la première question, je sens une contraction et mon ventre se durcit. Je fais ce qu'Esmée m'avait dit de faire et je termine mon examen avec le sentiment de l'avoir réussi. Puisque je suis déjà à l'école, je vais au dernier cours de la journée. Tout le monde semble surpris de m'y voir, mais je suis heureuse d'enfin aller dans un cours normal. La professeure d'anglais nous demande de venir chacun notre tour dans le corridor afin de faire un bilan du début d'année. Je passe immédiatement après Jasper. Il m'aide à me lever et je vais rencontrer la prof.

-Bonjour Rosalie, ça fait longtemps qu'on s'est vu. Je suis impressionnée de voir à quel point vous avez réussi à garder une aussi bonne moyenne. Je sais que dans les autres matières vos notes ont très peu baissé. D'environ un pourcent. Comment va votre grossesse, j'ai su que vous attendiez des jumeaux.

-En fait, ce sont des filles. Je devrais accoucher au plus tard le 18 avril, mais je suis certaine qu'elles vont naitre avant cette date…

-Félicitation pour les petites filles ! Elles se développent bien ?

-Au départ, elles ne grossissaient pas assez vite, mais maintenant, elles sont assez grosses pour des jumelles. Et mon ventre en témoigne.

Je caresse mon ventre et ressens un petit coup.

-Est-ce qu'elles ont commencées à donner des coups ?

-Depuis quelques temps, mais pas trop fort. Je suis seulement enceinte de seize semaines.

-Avez-vous choisi des noms ?

-Amber et Beverly.

-Auront-elles votre nom et celui de votre petit-copain ou seulement l'un d'entre eux ?

-On est fiancé.

-Oh ! C'est merveilleux. Vous devriez rentrer en classe, envoyez moi Alice Swan s'il vous plait.

Je retourne en classe et vais chercher mon amie. Jasper reviens pour m'aider, mais je le repousse et m'assoie seule. La cloche sonne quelques temps plus tard, mais j'ai eu assez de temps pour faire mes derniers exercices dans cette matière. Emmett vient me chercher dans ma classe et prend mes manuels. On retourne à la maison et je continue à faire des devoirs. Mon père vient me voir et s'assoit en face de moi.

-Rosalie, j'aimerais savoir comment vas-tu ?

-Je vais bien, les bébés ont bien…

-Non, me coupe mon père. Comment toi, tu vas.

-Je te l'ai dit, je vais bien et les bébés…

-Rosalie ! Toi ! Comment toi tu vas !

-Moi… maintenant, les bébés font partie de moi, c'est la moitié de moi.

-Non, les bébés sont surement déjà les personnes les plus importantes pour toi. Mais il faut que tu saches comment toi tu vas, sans tenir compte des bébés.

-Je vais bien, mais je suis stressée. J'ai peur de ne pas être à la hauteur. Je suis fatiguée et je m'ennuie de ma vie d'avant. J'ai hâte de pouvoir courir, magasiner, sortir avec mes amies. Mais je sais que cette vie est terminée pour moi.

-On va être là pour toi. Tu auras bien sûr beaucoup moins de temps pour toi, mais je vais prendre des congés pour t'aider les premières semaines. Esmée va être là pour toi aussi, ainsi qu'Emmett, malgré qu'il devra retourner à l'école lui aussi.

-Et j'ai peur d'accoucher prématurément, peur que l'une d'elle soit malade. J'ai peur de ne pas pouvoir retourner à l'école. Et j'ai peur qu'Emmett ne m'aime plus…

Mon père se lève et me prend dans ses bras. Emmett entre dans la pièce.

-Rosie, j'ai entendu la dernière parole que tu as dite à ton père. Je t'adore, on est fiancés, tu es la personne la plus belle, la plus gentille et la plus aimante que j'ai connue. Si tu crois que je vais te laisser après tout ce qu'on a surmonté… Si j'avais eu à te laisser, je l'aurais fait avant de m'attacher à toi.

Mon père sort, sachant que la conversation ne l'incluait pas et que c'était privé.

-Mais Emmett… je ne serai plus jamais la même personne… Je ne suis plus la même fille que l'an dernier. Je n'ai que quinze ans, mais j'ai une famille à m'occuper. Je ne veux pas dépendre de l'aide d'une autre personne que toi. Tu es leur père et mon fiancé. Tu es mon amoureux, mon amant, l'autre moitié de moi… Mais je m'attends à ce que tu m'aides quand je te le demanderai.

-Je serai là pour toi malgré tout, même si tu n'es plus la même fille. Je t'ai demandé en mariage en sachant que la fille dont je suis tombé amoureux sera en version améliorée et qu'elle m'a donné ce qui me rend le plus heureux : son amour et deux filles.

Je suis rassurée par les choses qu'il venait de me dire et je vais le rejoindre sur le lit. Il relève mon chandail sur mon ventre. Emmett embrasse mon ventre et sa main entre sous mon chandail. Elle remonte jusqu'à ma poitrine et je sais que nous serons occupés pendant un moment.

-Le repas est servi !

Emmett pousse un grognement et on descend dans la salle à manger. Au centre de la table se trouve un gros plat fumant : mon repas préféré ! Dans chaque assiette se trouvent des spaghettis et Esmée a préparé une sauce bolognaise. Durant tout le repas, on planifie le déménagement ainsi que l'horaire de surveillance. Je me sens un peu exclue parce que je sais que je ne serai pas dans la nouvelle maison alors que tout le monde y sera. Quand nous avons tous terminé de manger, Esmée revient avec un gâteau qu'elle pose devant Emmett et moi.

Le glaçage est blanc et deux roses sont représentées sur le dessus. En haut se trouvent les noms de nos deux filles y sont écrits. En dessous sont représentés des anneaux entrelacés.

-On voulait célébrer vos fiançailles ainsi que la découverte du sexe de vos bébés ce soir.

-Merci beaucoup tout le monde !

J'embrasse Emmett et il pose sa main sur mon abdomen. On déguste le délicieux gâteau au chocolat qu'Esmée avait préparé et vers huit heures, on retourne tous dans nos chambres respectives.

-Ma Rosie… Il faut que tu te couches tôt ce soir. Tu es allée à l'école tout l'après-midi et demain, il faut que tu y retournes.

-D'accord, mais je ne suis pas fatiguée… Tu sais… j'ai tous les effets de la grossesse en ce moment.

-Même celui auquel je pense ?

-Tous ! Mais on doit respecter les règles si on veut rester à la maison. On s'occupera de mes problèmes samedi. Alors aides moi à aller me laver et je vais aller lire dans le lit.

Je vais prendre ma douche accompagnée de mon amoureux. Après, je retourne dans le lit et lis un livre sur la grossesse mois par mois. Emmett vient me rejoindre et lit le livre sur le développement du fœtus, que j'ai terminé hier matin. Au bout de deux heures de lecture, Esmée vient nous dire qu'il est l'heure de se coucher. J'embrasse Emmett et me colle contre son torse après qu'il ait éteint les lumières. Je m'endors aussitôt, épuisée par la journée remplie d'émotions que j'ai passée…

Note de l'auteur : Je devrais publier environ une fois par semaine, le dimanche ou le lundi. La fic devrait être de vingt ou vingt-et-un chapitres, ce n'est pas encore décidé.

Et si vous aimez ma fic, je ne vous oblige pas à laisser des reviews, mais j'aimerais avoir vos avis sur celle-ci, s'il vous plait.

Passez une bonne semaine !

Laurtess97


	4. Joyeux anniversaire !

**Auteur : Laurtess97**

**Série : Twilight**

**Titre : Le temps d'une vie**

**Genre : Romance/Family**

**Rating : K+**

**Disclaimer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer… exceptés tous ceux n'ayant pas pris place dans les romans de la saga… Pour ceux-là, le mérite me revient :) **

**Chapitre 4 : Joyeux anniversaire !**

Je me réveille ce matin avec l'impression d'avoir oublié quelque chose. Je me dis que ça ne doit pas être si important que ça et m'assois dans mon lit. Mon ventre semble avoir encore grossi depuis hier, malgré que je sais que c'est impossible. Beverly me donne un coup avec sa paume et je caresse doucement l'endroit de son coup. Amber semble encore dormir parce qu'elle ne me donne aucun coup. Quelqu'un cogne à la porte, me faisant sursauter.

-Joyeux anniversaire, joyeux anniversaire. Joyeux anniversaire Rosalie… Joyeux anniversaire !

Ah… voilà ce que j'avais oublié… C'est notre anniversaire aujourd'hui. Je me lève tranquillement et me rends vers Jazz, qui est déjà debout. Je lui souhaite un joyeux anniversaire et le sers dans mes bras. Beverly et Amber me donnent des petits coups.

-Les filles nous souhaitent un joyeux anniversaire…

Il caresse mon ventre pour les remercier. On descend dans la cuisine, tous dans l'ascenseur. C'est encore bizarre pour moi de ne plus prendre les escaliers, mais bien moins fatiguant. La nouvelle cuisine est bien plus grande qu'avant. On peut tous y être sans se sentir à l'étroit. Les armoires sont blanches et en dessous, il y a un carrelage gris. Le comptoir est noir et tous les électroménagers sont blancs. On dirait une cuisine de magazine. On déjeune tous rapidement. En se rendant dans le salon, je découvre deux montagnes de cadeaux : ceux de droite sont emballés en bleu et vert et ceux de gauche, en rose et mauve.

-J'ai décidé avec votre père que vous en ouvrirez une partie ce matin, une autre cet après-midi et le reste ce soir, au restaurant. Pour ce matin, ce sont les trois du dessus.

Je les prends et regarde les noms écrits. Le premier me vient d'Esmée. Je le déballe et découvre une série de livres sur l'éducation des enfants de la naissance à trois ans. Elle vient vers moi et je la remercie du fond du cœur. Le second est celui de Jasper. En l'ouvrant, je reconnais la biographie dont je lui avais parlé. C'est l'histoire d'une fille de mon âge qui tombe enceinte de jumeaux, comme moi, et qui raconte son vécu. Je vais le rejoindre sur le sofa et on se sert mutuellement dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Mon père m'apporte le dernier cadeau que je vais ouvrir de la matinée. Un chèque d'une valeur de mille dollars pour payer une partie des frais pour l'université de mon choix. Je le remercie et il m'embrasse sur le front.

C'est au tour de Jasper d'ouvrir ses cadeaux. Il voulait des ouvrages sur l'histoire et c'est ce qu'Esmée lui a donné. Il ouvre le cadeau que je lui ai offert et découvre une encyclopédie sur l'Égypte avec images. Il me sourit et mon père lui apporte son dernier cadeau. Il lui a offert un chèque du même montant qu'à moi.

Esmée nous annonce qu'elle une surprise pour tout le monde. On entre dans une pièce du deuxième étage qui nous avait été cachée jusqu'à présent. C'est une salle de cinéma maison avec une centaine de films installés dans une bibliothèque. Il y a dix sièges ainsi que deux berceaux et deux chaises-hautes pour les bébés. La pièce a les murs recouverts d'affiches de films pour tous les âges. Je m'approche de la bibliothèque et aperçoit que chaque étage correspond à une catégorie de films. Noir et blanc, comédies, drames, horreurs, romances, aventures, actions, suspenses, historiques… Et tout en bas, la catégorie enfants. Tous les films de Disney qui ont bercé mon enfance s'y trouvent.

-Oh, Esmée ! Merci ! dit Emmett.

-C'est vraiment merveilleux ! dit Alice.

-C'est pour vous faire plaisir. Vous n'avez pas de télévision dans vos chambres, alors on a décidé de vous gâter avec cette pièce faite spécialement pour vous. Mais pas de chicane. Le dimanche, vous réservez votre place pour la fin de semaine suivante. Et vous inscrivez votre film, sa catégorie ainsi que sa durée.

Je retourne avec Emmett dans notre chambre.

-J'ai un cadeau à te donner. Je ne voulais pas te le donner devant la famille.

Il me tend trois boites, toutes petites. J'ouvre la première qu'il me tend. Un collier avec un cœur en or. Il le tourne. Il y est écrit : Je t'aime, Emmett. Je l'embrasse, les yeux remplis de larmes. J'ouvre la seconde boite et trouve quatre petites boucles d'oreille.

-C'est pour les filles. J'ai remarqué que tu avais regardé le prix pour faire percer les oreilles des bébés.

J'ouvre la troisième boite et éclate en sanglots. Il n'y a pas de bijoux, comme je m'y attendais. C'est un texte :

_Il y a deux ans, un 30 août particulièrement ensoleillé, une jeune fille est venue passer la nuit chez moi, avec mes sœurs. Tu avais mal aux pieds et mes sœurs sont allées chercher un film à pied. Tu es restée avec moi, qui étais censé vous surveiller. Tu es venue me rejoindre dans ma chambre. Quand tu y es entrée, je t'ai vu sur un nouveau jour. Tu portais une robe bleue, de la même couleur que tes yeux. Je me suis approché de toi et je t'ai simplement embrassé. C'était mon premier baiser, et le tien aussi. Je n'aurais jamais cru que cinq secondes pourraient changer toute ma vie. Ce jour-là, mes sœurs ne se doutaient de rien. Mais le lendemain, tu es venue dans ma chambre et tu m'as demandé ce que je pensais de toi, après ce qui s'était passé le soir d'avant. Je ne t'ai pas répondu. C'est toi qui s'es approchée de moi. Tu as posé ta main sur mon torse et tu m'as embrassé. Ce n'était pas comme le jour précédent. On désirait tous les deux ce baiser. Il était plus insistant. On s'est décollé lentement et les jumelles sont entrées dans la pièce. Elles nous avaient vus. Ce jour-là, on est devenu un couple. Je t'aimais et tu m'aimais en retour. _

_Je n'aurais jamais cru que deux ans plus tard, j'apprendrais que je deviendrais papa. Mais cette nouvelle m'a rendu heureux. Je t'aime et j'aime Amber et Beverly. Notre vie va être chamboulée par leur arrivée, mais je suis prêt à assumer mes responsabilités. Je vais être le meilleur père qu'elles pourront avoir. _

_Je t'aime et je t'aimerai toujours. Tu ferais de moi l'homme le plus heureux du monde si tu acceptais qu'on se marie quand tu auras dix-huit ans. Nos filles pourront y être et elles seront nos demoiselles d'honneur. _

_Je t'aime,_

_Emmett_

Je l'embrasse et il pose sa main sur mon ventre. Les petites lui donnent des coups.

-Joyeux anniversaire, ma Rosie…

On retourne dans la cuisine pour rejoindre notre famille. Quelle surprise nous avons quand on aperçoit M. Swan assis avec deux paquets cadeaux dans les mains. Emmett court vers lui et ils se serrent dans leurs bras. Alice et Bella arrivent en courant et sautent dans les bras de leur père. M. Swan vient vers moi et regarde mon ventre, qui a beaucoup grossit depuis la dernière fois qu'il m'a vu.

-Alors, mes petites filles vont bien ?

-Amber et Beverly grandissent bien vite. Et j'en paie le prix…

-Tu n'as pas trop de problèmes liés à ta grossesse ?

-Maux de dos, quelques nausées, fatigue… Je ne vois presque plus mes pieds…

-Mais tous ces maux valent le coup, tu verras. Esmée, Carlisle, avez-vous terminé la chambre ?

-Il nous reste encore quelques détails, mais les futurs parents ne l'ont pas encore vue. On va avoir besoin de toi pour deux ou trois petites choses…

Jasper descend avec Edward et ils serrent tous deux la main de leur beau-père. Jasper vient vers moi et me demande si j'ai aimé les cadeaux d'Emmett. Je lui réponds qu'il a réussi à me faire pleurer. Lui m'affirme qu'Alice lui a offert les plus beaux cadeaux qu'elle pouvait lui donner.

Je vais voir les jumelles, avec qui j'ai passé bien peu de temps les dernières semaines. On s'installe dans le salon et elles me racontent tous les potins de l'école, dont la fois où Jessica Stanley, une fille qui a voulu me voler Emmett, a été découverte dans une salle de classe nue avec un ancien professeur…

-C'est servi ! Venez manger, ça va être froid.

On se rend dans la salle à manger. Les murs sont gris très foncés. Au centre se trouve une grande table pouvant accueillir confortablement dix personnes de couleur blanche. Les chaises, recouvertes de cuir, sont très modernes et sont noires. Sur les murs se trouvent des photos de chaque personne s'asseyant à la table habituellement, donc Jasper, Alice, Bella, Edward, Esmée, mon père, Emmett et moi. Il y a deux cadres inoccupés, réservés à mes jumelles. Nous prenons nos places habituelles, soit Emmett et moi ainsi que mon père et Esmée sur l'un des côté et les deux autres couples de l'autre. M. Swan s'assoit sur l'un des bouts, ne nous faisant pas déroger de nos habitudes. Esmée amène sur la table un gros plat et Bella la suit avec un plateau.

-J'ai préparé l'un de vos plat préféré, Jasper et Rosalie. Jasper, je sais que tu adores la pizza, donc on a tous nos petites pizzas individuelles. Rosalie, tu manges beaucoup de poisson depuis un moment. J'ai donc préparé un saumon poêlé au sésame.

-Merci Esmée, ça semble délicieux ! dit Jasper.

Je la remercie moi aussi et nous attaquons les délicieux mets qu'Esmée a préparés. La plus part des pizzas est à la viande, mais la mienne et celle d'Esmée sont végétariennes. Elles sont excellentes. M. Swan semble surpris de me voir manger autant, parce qu'avant ma grossesse, je n'étais pas une grosse mangeuse. Maintenant, je mange autant qu'Emmett et Edward. On parle un peu de la promotion de M. Swan, puis des choix d'études d'Emmett et Edward, qui devront poster des candidatures pour les universités de leur choix.

-Je voudrais aller à l'université de Seattle en gestion de commerce et puisque je devrai rester là-bas, je vais essayer de regrouper tous mes cours sur deux ou trois jours, dit Emmett.

-Moi, je vais aller suivre une formation à New York avec le meilleur boulanger de cette ville. J'ai déjà demandé si cela était possible et il m'a dit qu'en deux ou trois ans, je serai prêt à ouvrir ma propre boulangerie. Je serai payé au salaire minimum, mais je ferai tout de même de l'argent, nous annonce Edward.

-Quand l'as-tu su ? lui demande Bella.

-J'ai reçu une réponse à la lettre que j'avais envoyé hier.

Nous nous réjouissons tous pour Edward, qui pourra apprendre avec l'un des meilleurs le métier qu'il fera plus tard.

-Voulez-vous prendre le dessert maintenant où plus tard ?

-Demande à Jasper, moi je mangerais tout le temps…

-Je pense que si Rosalie veut manger le dessert, on pourrait le manger immédiatement.

Esmée va dans la cuisine et revient avec un gâteau séparé littéralement en deux. Trente-deux bougies sont sur le dessus. Jasper vient à côté de moi et on souffle toutes les bougies. J'observe les deux parties du gâteau. Celle de gauche, la mienne, est rose rayée violet. Les lignes continuent sur la partie de Jazz, mais changent de couleurs. Il est vert rayé bleu.

-J'ai fait le gâteau en tenant compte de vos goûts. La partie de Rosalie est au chocolat et celle de Jasper est à la menthe. Qui veut y gouter ?

On prend tous une petite partie de chaque côté. Il est vraiment exquis ! Nous dégustons en silence le délice qu'Esmée avait préparé.

-Bon, cet après-midi, c'est deux cadeaux. Je vous les apporte.

Mon père revient avec deux cadeaux bleus et deux roses. Il nous les tend et on commence à les déballer. Celui que M. Swan m'a donné est un chandail de grossesse magnifique de couleur bleu. Je le remercie et déballe le second cadeau. Il vient d'Alice. C'est un certificat cadeau de vingt dollars dans la boutique de grossesse où on avait acheté mes premières tenues. Je la remercie et regarde ce qu'a reçu Jasper. Charlie lui a offert un film sur la Grèce antique expliquant les fouilles archéologiques qui y ont été faites. Le cadeau d'Emmett est le jeu vidéo sur l'archéologie dont Jasper nous a rabattus les oreilles pendant des mois.

-Merci Emmett ! Je vais aller l'essayer !

Il part rapidement de la pièce pour aller dans la salle de jeux vidéo. Je sers Alice dans mes bras et pars avec Emmett dans notre chambre. Il me propose de faire une petite sieste pour pouvoir me coucher beaucoup plus tard ce soir.

-Bonne idée… Mais réveilles moi à quatre heures. Je veux avoir le temps de me préparer pour le resto.

Je me couche sur notre lit, mais je suis incapable de dormir. Mon père vient me retrouver après qu'Emmett soit sorti.

-J'ai un cadeau spécial pour toi…

Il me tend une enveloppe.

_Ma belle petite Rosalie,_

_Tu bouges beaucoup dans mon ventre…_

-C'est de maman ?

-Je lui ai promis de te le remettre à un certain moment de ta vie.

_Tu bouges beaucoup dans mon ventre et tu sembles déjà avoir énormément d'énergie. Aujourd'hui, j'ai appris que j'ai très peu de chances de survivre à mon accouchement. Mais ils m'ont assurés que Jasper et toi iront bien. Ton père n'est au courant de rien. Je veux simplement te dire que je t'aime beaucoup et que je serai toujours fière de toi. _

_Si ton père t'a remis cette lettre, c'est que tu vas bientôt te marier. Je veux que tu saches que le mariage, c'est la meilleure chose qui existe. J'espère que tu as choisi le bon, car si c'est réellement lui, tu auras, tout comme moi, des étincelles dans les yeux à chaque fois que tu le verras. Je suis très fière de la femme que tu es devenue. Je pense que tu me ressembles. Tu as surement des longs cheveux blonds et des grands yeux bleus. Tu es surement pétillante de vie et le garçon que tu as choisi a beaucoup de chance. _

_Je t'aime beaucoup,_

_Maman_

_1__er__ décembre 1996_

Des grosses larmes roulent sur mes joues. Mon père me tend une autre lettre.

_Ma belle,_

_Je viens d'entrer à l'hôpital, on est le 13 décembre. Ils ont décidés de déclencher mon accouchement parce que plus vous restez dans mon ventre, plus je risque ma vie. Ton père m'a demandé de m'y rendre il y a une semaine, mais plus vous êtes en moi longtemps, plus vous avez de chance de vivre. Je t'aime beaucoup. _

_Si tu lis cette lettre, c'est que tu es enceinte. Profite de cette période de ta vie, c'est la meilleure chose qui existe. Être enceinte, c'est avoir un gros ventre, des nausées, mais aussi un bébé dans le ventre. Si on se fie à ta génétique, tu dois surement être enceinte de jumeaux. Fais ce que je n'aurai jamais pu faire. Embrasse tes enfants à chaque fois que tu le peux. Sers-les dans tes bras. Aime-les comme tu n'as jamais aimé. Ces enfants sont les choses les plus belles que tu auras. Souviens-toi que ce bonheur immense peut s'arrêter en un instant. Profite de ton bébé le plus que tu peux. _

_Si tu as peur, je te rassure. C'est normal, mais souviens toi que plus tu as peur, moins tu profites de la vie. Regardes ton ventre grossir. Magasine. Amuse-toi avec ton amoureux. Et aies peur, c'est normal. Parle de ce qui te fait peur. Ne fais pas comme moi. J'ai peur depuis le premier jour. Mais toi, parles-en. Tu profiteras encore plus de ton gros ventre rond._

_Souviens-toi que je serai toujours là pour veiller sur toi. Que je t'aime plus qu'il n'en est possible. Dit à ton frère que je l'aime et qu'il recevra lui aussi trois lettres. Il t'en reste une autre à découvrir. Ton père te la donnera au bon moment. _

_Je t'adore, ma petite fille,_

_Maman_

L'encre sur la lettre montre que ma mère a pleuré en l'écrivant. Je regarde mon père, qui a lui aussi les yeux pleins d'eau.

-Tu l'aimes encore ?

-Plus que j'en suis capable. Esmée a réussi à camoufler un peu ma peine, mais je pense à ta mère à chaque soir en me couchant. Tu lui ressemble tellement…

-Pourquoi tu ne nous en as jamais parlé ?

-J'ai eu trop mal en la perdant.

-Tu ne nous as jamais dit son nom…

-Une seule fois. Et tu n'as pas arrêté de me poser des questions sur elle, mais je ne voulais pas t'expliquer trop de choses, tu n'avais que trois ans. Je crois que tu reconnaitras son nom en l'entendant. Elle s'appelait Amber.

-Comme ma fille ?

-J'ai essayé de t'enlever ce nom de la tête, mais tes poupées se sont toujours appelées ainsi.

Je caresse mon ventre, ne sachant pas quoi dire. Ma fille allait porter le nom de sa grand-mère. Mon père sort de la pièce et revient quelques minutes plus tard, avec Jasper.

-Ta mère avait écrit six lettres pendant sa grossesse. Trois pour chacun de vous. Elle a écrit sur les enveloppes à qui les donner et à quel moment. J'ai quelque chose à vous montrer.

Il sort une photo de sa poche de pantalon. On dirait que c'est moi, mais en plus vieille. Elle a le même gros ventre et a un sourire pareil à celui de Jazz.

-C'est votre mère, enceinte de vingt semaines. Elle venait d'apprendre qu'elle était enceinte d'un garçon et une fille.

-Maman s'appelait Amber…

-Comme ma filleule ?

-Ma fille aura le même nom que sa grand-mère…

Jasper reste silencieux pendant quelques minutes. C'est la première fois depuis plusieurs mois qu'on se retrouve seuls dans la même pièce avec notre père. Même avant, on était toujours avec nos amis et notre père travaillait.

-Jazz… Maman voulait que je te dise qu'elle t'aime et qu'elle veille sur nous. Qu'il faut qu'on soit heureux…

Je le sers dans mes bras et notre père nous laisse seuls, tous les deux. Il ferme la porte. Jazz se couche et je m'installe près de lui. J'ai toujours eu une relation fusionnelle avec mon jumeau, mais on s'est éloigné depuis qu'Emmett habite ici.

-Rose… Je m'ennuie de toi.

-Moi aussi, Jazz… Moi aussi…

-Je n'aime pas savoir que tu vas peut-être partir de la maison…

-Comment ça ?

-Emmett va partir à Seattle, tu vas le suivre, non ?

-Je vais rester ici. Il va habiter dans la résidence étudiante et je veux finir mes études.

-Et les jumelles ?

-Elles ne verront pas leur père pendant les trois jours qu'il sera à l'université. Les deux jours suivants, ce sera lui qui s'en occupera et la fin de semaine, on sera ensemble.

-Et la semaine ? Vous ne travaillez pas, et tu dois aller à l'école !

-Esmée et papa ont proposé de prendre chacun une journée de congé durant la semaine et je vais garder le mercredi à la maison comme cette année.

-Donc Esmée et papa vont avoir un jour de congé pendant la semaine et un la fin de semaine. Et ils commencent cet horaire quand ?

-Papa a dit que quand je serai enceinte de trente semaines, papa et Esmée vont alterner les semaines de congé et Emmett va aller à l'école deux jours par semaine.

-Et toi, est-ce que tu vas finir ton année ?

-Je vais continuer de tout faire les travaux à la maison et je vais aller à l'école pour les examens de fin d'année.

La pièce devient silencieuse pendant un long moment… en fait, jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme. Je me fais réveiller par de délicats baisers dans mon cou, puis sur le front et enfin sur les lèvres.

-Ma Rosie, c'est l'heure de te lever… Il est quatre heures…

-Déjà ?

Je me lève et pose une main sur mon ventre. Beverly semble s'être elle aussi éveillée et me le fait savoir à grands coups de pieds. Elle semble avoir réveillée sa sœur parce que celle-ci commence elle aussi à buter dans mon ventre. Emmett met sa main à côté de la mienne.

-Elles semblent bien éveillées, à en voir leurs coups de pieds.

Je vais dans mon garde-robe et sors une robe de grossesse achetée par Alice. Elle est tout simplement magnifique. Elle est en laine bleue foncée et, juste au-dessus du ventre, passe un ruban blanc qui s'attache dans le dos.

-Emmett, tu pourrais m'aider à l'attacher dans le dos ?

-Un instant, j'arrive.

Je me retourne pour voir comment il est habillé. Alice semble avoir choisi comment il devait s'habiller parce qu'il porte une chemise blanche et un pull en laine du même bleu que ma robe.

-Tu es vraiment très beau ce soir !

-Et ma fiancée est resplendissante ! On ne verra que toi ce soir…

Il sort de ma chambre le temps que je me maquille et que je me coiffe. Je ramasse mes cheveux en une natte lâche sur le côté de ma tête. En sortant, je remarque que toute la famille suit le même thème que mon couple. L'homme porte une chemise blanche avec un pull de la même couleur que sa chérie tandis que les femmes portent une robe en laine. Celle d'Esmée est de couleur vert forêt, celle de Bella est grise et celle d'Alice est rouge. M. Swan, lui, porte le même ensemble que tous les autres hommes de la famille, sauf que son pull est noir.

-Bon, maintenant que tout le monde est prêt, notre table est réservée pour six heures et il ne nous reste que quinze minutes pour s'y rendre. Jasper, Rosalie, Alice et Charlie, dans la voiture d'Emmett. Les autres, dans ma voiture.

Rendu au restaurant, je découvre, en même temps qu'Emmett, que nous sommes dans notre restaurant préféré… et aussi celui où Emmett m'a demandé en mariage. Nous allons nous assoir.

-Bonjour, je me nomme Ivy, je serai votre serveuse pour la soirée. Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, je serai là pour vous aider.

On regarde tous dans les menus. La serveuse revient et prend nos commandes.

-Je vais prendre le saumon avec les légumes du jardin avec de l'eau, dis-je.

-Le steak au poivre avec frites et coca, dit mon fiancé.

-Même chose pour moi, disent Jasper, M. Swan, Edward et mon père.

-La salade du chef avec jus d'orange, disent Alice et Bella.

-Le saumon avec du riz et un verre d'eau pour moi, dit Esmée.

La serveuse repart. Les conversations commencent entre toute la famille. Je parle de bébés avec Esmée, Alice et Bella tandis que les gars parlent du dernier match de hockey de la semaine. Le temps passe très vite et nos plats arrivent.

-Alors, c'est bon ? demande M. Swan.

On hoche tous la tête en souriant.

-Rosalie, est-ce que tu manges toujours de la nourriture saine pour les bébés ?

-Chaque jour, je mange du poisson, des légumes verts, des œufs, et je bois du lait. Ça aide le développement du fœtus. Comme j'en ai deux… J'en mange beaucoup !

Le sujet continue, mais il pose aussi beaucoup de questions à Emmett. Quand on a fait le tour du sujet, toutes les assiettes sont vides et Esmée pose les derniers cadeaux sur la table. Trois pour moi et trois pour Jasper.

Le premier vient d'Edward. J'ouvre le paquet et découvre un cahier vide.

-Ma mère a fait ça pendant mon enfance et me l'a fait lire il n'y a pas longtemps. C'est un cahier dans lequel tu peux écrire tout ce qui t'occupe l'esprit, les premières choses des bébés, les petites choses du quotidien…

-Merci Edward ! Je vais commencer à le remplir ce soir…

Jasper ouvre lui aussi le cadeau qu'Edward lui a offert. Un nouveau CD de musique qui est sorti il y a quelques jours. Le deuxième cadeau vient de Bella. Elle m'a offert un ensemble de départ pour le scrapbooking.

-Comme ça, tu vas pouvoir afficher des photos des filles avec des petits textes. J'ai pris le model bébé fille.

-C'est trop gentil Bella ! Merci beaucoup.

Puis, Jasper ouvre le cadeau venant de sa belle-sœur. C'est un longboard de la marque que Jazz préfère. Il reste sans voix devant ce cadeau.

-Le dernier cadeau, c'est de toute la famille, nous explique notre père.

On l'ouvre en même temps et on découvre tous les deux un appareil photo très performant.

-Jazz, c'est pour quand tu iras en voyage ou simplement quand l'occasion se présentera. Rose, c'est pour que tu puisses prendre autant de photos que tu veux de tes filles.

On les remercie tous du fond du cœur pour la merveilleuse journée passée en famille et pour tous les cadeaux. On repart du restaurant et M. Swan nous annonce qu'il va rester jusqu'au trois janvier. On est tous fous de joie de savoir qu'il sera là pour tout le temps des fêtes. Je me rends dans ma chambre et m'installe sur le lit. Je sors le cahier de mon sac.

_Bonjour Amber et Beverly,_

_C'est maman. Je sais que quand vous le lirez, vous serez beaucoup plus grande, mais en ce moment, vous êtes encore dans mon bedon. Vous pesez environ 350 g. Mais moi, j'ai un ventre énorme. _

_Je vous aime déjà énormément. Malgré que je n'aie que seize ans, j'ai hâte d'être enfin votre maman. Papa a lui aussi très hâte de vous prendre dans ses bras. Vous avez surement mon âge puisque vous lisez ce petit carnet. Même si je suis très heureuse de vous avoir dans mon bedon, je pense que vous devriez attendre d'avoir au moins vingt ans avant d'avoir un bébé. Mais je suis la maman la plus heureuse de la Terre. _

_C'est Tonton Edward qui m'a offert ce petit carnet aujourd'hui. C'est notre anniversaire, à Tonton Jasper et moi. J'ai hâte de voir vos petites frimousses. Pour le moment, je sais seulement que vous êtes réveillées et que vous aimez bien me donner des coups dans le ventre. Papa adore les sentir. _

_Maman vous aime très fort_

_14 décembre 2012_

-Alors, tu as déjà commencé à leur écrire ?

-Oui, mais ça me semble bizarre. Je ne sais pas si je dois leur écrire comme si elles étaient des bébés ou des adolescentes.

Emmett vient me rejoindre sur le lit et commence à m'embrasser dans le cou. Je me sens rougir alors qu'il devient plus insistant.

-Joyeux anniversaire ma chérie !

-Merci Nounours…

-Je t'aime…


	5. C'est Noël

**Auteur : Laurtess97**

**Série : Twilight**

**Titre : Le temps d'une vie**

**Genre : Romance/Family**

**Rating : K+**

**Disclaimer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer… exceptés tous ceux n'ayant pas pris place dans les romans de la saga… Pour ceux-là, le mérite me revient :) **

**Chapitre 5 : C'est Noël…**

Déjà enceinte de vingt-deux semaines… Mon ventre est gros et lourd. Je préfère rester assise ou couchée sur le côté que debout. Au moins, ma famille est compréhensive et on m'aide quand je le demande. Je me suis faite réveillée par une nuée de baisers dans le cou de mon fiancé.

-Joyeux Noël ma Rosie… Joyeux Noël mes petites chéries !

On avait réveillonné hier soir, mais puisqu'on était tous fatigué à minuit, on a décidé de déballer tous les cadeaux ce matin.

-Rosalie, Emmett ! On vous attend pour ouvrir les derniers cadeaux.

On entre dans l'ascenseur, qui est maintenant devenu l'un de mes meilleurs amis depuis que j'ai de la difficulté à prendre les escaliers. Encore en pyjamas, toute la famille nous attend dans le salon.

-Bon matin ! Dis-je.

-Joyeux Noël ! Rosalie, on vous a laissé le sofa…

On s'assoit sur le sofa et je les remercie d'y avoir pensé. Esmée dépose devant chacun de nous une pile de cadeaux. La mienne ainsi que celle d'Emmett sont moins grosses, mais il y en a quelques-uns entre nous. On déballe nos présents chacun de notre côté. Je découvre de nombreux vêtements de grossesse et des livres sur les enfants. Je commence à ouvrir l'un des cadeaux qui est au centre de nous et découvre deux petites robes rose et bleu de tailles un mois. Je les trouve minuscules, mais je sais qu'à la naissance, elles seront beaucoup plus petites que ça. Le deuxième cadeau semble très gros, mais nous trouvons un paquet de couches en contenant deux-cent-trente.

-Vous verrez, ce paquet semble gros, mais vous changerez environ quatorze couches par jours… Ce paquet va vous durer à peu près quinze jours.

Emmett et moi restons bouche-bée… Seulement deux semaines ! Comment on va faire pour acheter autant de paquets de couches sans avoir d'emplois ? Emmett prend un cadeau et me tend le dernier, qui est du même format et emballé dans le même papier. Ce sont deux porte-bébés gris foncés. Je suis extrêmement contente car ça va me permettre de vaquer un peu à mes occupations quotidiennes avec un bébé sur moi.

-Rosalie, Emmett, on a un dernier cadeau… C'est de Carlisle, Charlie et moi, nous dit Esmée.

Elle nous emmène tous devant la porte qui est restée fermée depuis notre arrivée, celle de mes filles. Elle ouvre la porte. Un univers magique s'ouvre devant nous. Le bas des murs sont bruns jusqu'à environ quarante centimètres du plancher. Au-dessus, jusqu'au plafond, le mur était rose fuchsia.

-Esmée… c'est tellement beau… merci !

Les lits à barreaux sont du même brun foncé que le bas du mur. Entre les deux semble avoir poussé un grand arbre brun. Le nom des deux filles sont écrits. Des petits hiboux verts bleus sont sur les branches. La literie des deux lits est blanche avec des hiboux roses, bruns et turquoise. Trois peluches hiboux des mêmes couleurs que celles sur les draps sont installées dans l'un des coins du lit. De l'autre côté de la pièce se trouvent deux chaises à bascule du même bois que les lits à barreaux. Deux tables à langer se trouvent à côté. En ouvrant un placard, je trouve tous les vêtements que nous avons achetés ou reçus.

On retourne dans le salon, mais Esmée nous demande d'aller dans la cuisine. La table est ensevelie sous les nombreux plats. Des pancakes, des gaufres, trois sortes de confitures, des rôties, du jambon, du bacon, des saucisses à déjeuner, un grand bol d'œufs brouillés, des tomates, une grosse salade de fruits, du beurre d'arachide, du caramel et de la sauce au chocolat occupent la majeure partie de notre table.

-Esmée… Tu en as beaucoup trop fait ! On ne mangera jamais tout ça, s'exclame Alice.

-Ça semble délicieux ! dit Charlie.

On s'attaque aux nombreux plats et au bout d'une heure, il ne reste presque rien dans les plats.

-J'avais raison d'en avoir fait autant ! Je savais que vous mangeriez tout !

On sort de table et je vais dans notre chambre pour me reposer. Je m'endors dès que ma tête touche à l'oreiller. Je me fais réveiller par de doux coups de pieds dans mon ventre. Les filles semblent bien éveillées. Je me lève et m'habille afin de ne pas être la seule encore en pyjamas. En sortant de l'ascenseur, je remarque que seule Esmée est à l'intérieur.

-Tu es seule ?

-Ton père a été appelé en urgence à l'hôpital, mais c'est seulement pour une opération et il devrait être là pour le diner. Charlie a emmené ses enfants faire du ski et Edward ainsi que Jasper sont allés avec eux.

-Tu n'y es pas allée ?

-Je voulais passer du temps avec toi. Il me reste un cadeau à te donner…

Elle me tend une petite boîte et je l'ouvre. C'est un bracelet à breloques où sont déjà installés quatre pendentifs. La lettre R, E, B et A.

-Oh Esmée… C'est tellement beau !

Elle lève sa manche et me montre qu'elle a un bracelet semblable au mien.

-Ma mère m'en avait donné un à Noël, lorsque j'étais enceinte de mes jumeaux. Le père d'Edward s'appelle Billy. Ma mère m'avait donné des breloques avec la première lettre de nos prénoms. Elle m'a donné ensuite le E et le T des bébés.

-Merci…

-Tu es ma fille Bella… Depuis que je te connais, je t'aime comme ma fille. Il était important pour moi de te transmettre cette tradition dans la famille. Ma mère en avait un et ma grand-mère aussi. C'est à toi de perpétuer la tradition en en donnant ce cadeau à tes filles lorsqu'elles seront enceintes.

-J'espère qu'elles attendront plus que moi avant d'avoir des enfants… Seize ans c'est trop jeune…

-Mais tu n'as pas choisi d'être enceinte, tu as accepté de l'être en aimant tes filles.

-Et si elles ne m'aiment pas ?

-Elles vont t'adorer, tu es leur mère… Elles ne pourront pas te détester…

-Et si je meurs en donnant naissance à mes jumelles… comme ma mère…

-Je vais les élever en leur parlant de leur maman et de son courage. Emmett sera le meilleur père qu'elles pourront avoir. Et tu ne peux pas mourir en accouchant. Tu vas avoir une césarienne.

Elle me sert dans ses bras et je laisse libre cours à mes émotions. Je pleurs dans les bras de ma belle-mère. Celle-ci me réconforte, mais malgré tout, je pense à ma mère qui est morte en nous donnant vie.

-Esmée… Je voudrais faire mon testament…

-Si tu le veux, je vais t'emmener chez le notaire dès la fin du congé des fêtes. Si c'est important pour toi, ça le sera aussi.

Je la prends dans mes bras et on va s'installer dans la salle de cinéma. Elle me demande de choisir le film.

-On pourrait écouter _Miracle on 34th Street_, ça fait longtemps que je l'ai écouté.

On s'installe dans les larges et confortables fauteuils et le film commence. À la fin du film, deux mains se posent sur mes yeux…

-Emmett ?

Il se penche vers moi et m'embrasse. Il a les lèvres glacées et ses mains le sont tout autant. Tous ceux qui sont allés skier vont se changer et prendre une bonne douche chaude. Jasper est le premier à en sortir et au grand damne de Charlie, Alice sort de la salle de bain en même temps que lui. Jazz vient me rejoindre et sa petite-amie va dans sa chambre se coiffer et se maquiller.

-Rose… J'ai une question à te poser…

-Oui ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe Jazz ?

-Esmée prend de plus en plus de place dans la maison et dans la famille. Edward m'a parlé cet après-midi à ce sujet. Elle a demandé à Ed si sa lui dérangeait qu'on appelle sa mère maman.

-Et toi… Est-ce que tu serais à l'aise de l'appeler ainsi ?

-Moi oui… Mais toi ?

-Je ne sais pas… Je n'ai jamais appelé quelqu'un maman… Et je trouve ça étrange d'appeler Esmée maman alors que mes propres filles vont m'appeler ainsi… Mais ça ne me dérange pas que tu l'appelle ainsi.

-Tu es certaine ?

-Je te le jure Jazz. Et je ne te le dis pas assez souvent… Je t'adore. Tu es le meilleur frère que je peux avoir. Et va rejoindre ta chérie avant qu'elle ne s'inquiète. Mais avant, aide-moi à me lever de là…

Il me tend la main et m'aide à retourner sur mes pieds.

-Je t'adore Rose.

On se rend dans l'ascenseur et on monte dans nos chambres respectives. En entrant, je remarque qu'Emmett n'y est pas. Pourtant, je sais que ce sont Bella et Edward qui sont dans la douche, vu les gémissements que j'ai entendu en passant devant la porte. J'ouvre la porte de la chambre des bébés et y retrouve mon fiancé, assis dans l'une des chaises à bascule. Je m'approche de lui et lui embrasse le crâne.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Em ?

-Les bébés pourraient arriver n'importe quand… J'ai peur qu'elles ne survivent pas…

-Emmett… ça fait quatre jours que je n'ai pas de contractions. Et si j'en ai une, je te le dis, comme à chaque fois. Je reste assise ou couchée le plus souvent possible. Les bébés bougent bien. Je sais que ça peut faire peur, mais je n'ai pas l'intention de les laisser sortir de là bientôt.

-Mais tu ne peux rien faire et c'est de ma faute ! Je t'empêche de t'amuser et d'aller à l'école avec tes amies.

-Premièrement, ce n'est pas seulement de ta faute. J'ai oublié de prendre ma pilule, je ne te l'ai pas dit. C'est de notre faute. On a été inconscient tous les deux. Tu n'as pas à te condamner pour l'arrivée des jumelles. Je ne sais pas pour toi, mais moi, je suis très heureuse d'attende nos filles. J'ai peur de ce que va engendrer leur arrivée, mais j'ai hâte de les prendre dans mes bras.

-Moi aussi, j'ai hâte, mais je sais déjà que je vais partir trois jours par semaines. Je vais manquer leurs premiers mots, leurs premiers pas, leurs premières dents…

-Mais ce qui est important, ce n'est pas la première fois, c'est toutes les autres fois où les filles vont se promener dans la maison en courant, les fois où elles vont dire maman et papa… Quand elles vont te montrer leurs belles dents en souriant… Ce sont à ces moments-là que tu les verras.

-Et je vais t'abandonner avec nos filles…

-Non, tu ne nous abandonneras pas. Tu vas nous donner un avenir. Ce n'est pas un abandon. Et je t'aime…

Je l'embrasse et m'installe à ses côtés, dans la seconde chaise à bascule. On reste ainsi pendant une quinzaine de minutes, dans le silence complet.

-Emmett ! Rosalie ! Edward ! Bella ! Charlie ! Venez manger !

Emmett se lève et m'aide à en faire de même. On se retrouve tous dans l'ascenseur et Esmée nous attend à la sortie.

-Au menu à la Maison de Noël : En entrée, crème de chou-fleur à la ciboulette. Comme plat principal, dinde farcie, patates et légumes hivernaux. Pour le dessert, surprise du chef !

Elle éclate de rire et nous accompagne dans la salle à manger. Sur la table sont disposées neufs bols remplis de la crème qu'Esmée a faite. Elle est tout simplement délicieuse.

-Ma chérie, c'est tout simplement exquis, dit mon père.

-Oh oui, maman, c'est délicieux, dit Edward.

Je fais un petit sourire à Jasper en entendant le mot maman. Il m'en fait un en retour. Je sens la main d'Emmett se glisser sur mon ventre au même moment.

-Et dire que l'année prochaine, on aura deux membres de plus dans la famille ! dit M. Swan.

-Un jour, Charlie, ce sera à ton tour de voir le ventre de tes filles grossir et un anneau à leur doigt…

Je vois M. Swan blanchir en regardant ses filles. Je sais d'ores et déjà qu'Emmett sera pareil avec nos jumelles.

-Bon, changeons de sujet. Alors, Charlie, comment se passe votre mutation à Pheonix ?

-Bien… J'ai rencontré de bonnes personnes. Ils sont très gentils et ont eux aussi des enfants qui habitent loin d'eux. Ça fait du bien de connaitre quelqu'un vivant la même chose que moi. Leur fils est fiancé et va avoir un enfant dans l'année.

-Papa, c'est génial ! Ils vivent près de ton appartement ?

-Nous sommes voisins. J'ai l'appartement 5, l'un d'eux a le 6ième et le dernier a le 7ième. On travaille tous au même poste. Ça occupe mes soirées d'avoir des amis là-bas.

La conversation continue sur le sujet quand Esmée revient avec la dinde et ses accompagnements.

-Servez-vous, les ustensiles de services sont dans les plats.

Toute la famille commence à se servir et Emmett remplie mon assiette. Je le remercie et nous mangeons tous ensemble. Le repas est délicieux et nous mangeons tous en silence.

-Alors, est-ce que c'est bon ?

-Esmée, c'est tout simplement délicieux, dis-je.

-Merci ma chérie. Je suis contente que tu manges aussi bien. C'est rare que tu manges autant le soir.

-C'est parce que c'est délicieux. Pas que d'habitude c'est mauvais, mais je n'ai pas déjeuné et j'avais très faim.

Emmett passe sa main dans mon dos et je m'appuie la tête contre son épaule. C'est notre dernier Noël calme. L'an prochain, on va avoir des petites puces qui vont se nous occuper.

-Est-ce qu'on attend un peu pour prendre le dessert ?

-Oh oui s'il te plait Esmée. Je crois qu'on a tous trop mangé… dit Charlie.

On va s'installer dans le salon pour prendre des photos. La première est d'Esmée et Carlisle. Ensuite, c'est Edward et Bella, puis tous les couples de la famille. Charlie en prend une avec ses deux filles et son fils. On en prend une de toutes les personnes présentes. La dernière est prise à la demande d'Emmett. Il remonte mon chandail sur mon ventre et s'accroupit. Il embrasse mon ventre et Edward prend la photo. Ensuite, il s'installe dans mon dos et passe ses mains sur mon ventre. La photo est magnifique.

-Bon, êtes-vous prêts pour la surprise du chef ?

Elle apporte sur la table une énorme buche de Noël. En nous servant nos parts, elle nous explique de quoi est composée sa buche.

-C'est un gâteau roulé au chocolat garni d'une crème à la menthe. La buche est recouverte de copeaux de chocolat blanc, au lait et noir. Vous pouvez verser dessus, si cela vous tente, de la crème fraiche infusée à la menthe.

Chacun a sa part de buche devant soi quand je commence à me sentir mal.

-Emmett, je me sens bizarre. Je vais aller dans notre chambre… Je suis désolée de gâcher le dessert… Le repas était délicieux Esmée…

-Attends Rosalie, je t'accompagne.

Mon père vient m'aider à me lever de la chaise et on se rend dans l'ascenseur. Il m'aide à me mettre en pyjama et me couche dans mon lit.

-Rosalie, est-ce que ça va mieux ?

-Sincèrement… pas vraiment. J'ai seulement moins chaud…

Mon père pose sa main sur mon front.

-Ta température semble un peu élevée. Je vais la prendre dans quelques instants et dans trois heures. Si ça n'a pas baissé à ce moment-là, direction hôpital. Maintenant repose-toi. Je vais prévenir les autres que tu dois te reposer.

Il m'embrasse sur le crâne et replace les couvertures. Emmett vient me rejoindre tandis que mon père amène le thermomètre auriculaire. Finalement, ma température n'est pas seulement élevée. Elle est à 38,4° C. Mon amoureux se couche par-dessus les couvertures et je me colle contre son torse chaud. Je commence à frissonner. Il pose une autre couverture sur moi et je commence à somnoler.

Je me fais réveiller par la voix de mon père.

- Emmett, aide-moi à la transporter dans ma voiture. Je vais l'emmener à l'urgence. J'ai appelé sa gynécologue pour qu'elle la rencontre dès notre arrivée.

-Papa…

-Rose… ma chérie. Tu t'es réveillée ?

-J'ai mal à la tête… Et à la gorge…

-On va aller à l'hôpital ma belle.

Je laisse Emmett m'aider à me lever et il me met un chandail de laine et un pantalon chaud. Je me fais une queue de cheval et on descend tous en bas. Esmée nous attend avec un sac.

-Ma chérie, je t'ai mis dans le sac une brosse à dents, de la pâte à dents, deux romans, ton iPod et ton cellulaire. Appelle nous quand tu sauras qu'est-ce que tu as.

J'entre dans la voiture de mon père avec Emmett. Mon père et Esmée s'assoient à l'avant. Dès qu'on arrive à l'urgence, ma gynéco m'attend avec une chaise roulante.

-Rosalie, ton père m'a appelé en disant que tu faisais de la température. Je suis arrivée le plus vite que j'ai pu. Viens, je vais t'examiner.

Elle me fait un examen rapide et décide de me faire hospitaliser. J'entre dans une chambre faite pour quatre personnes, mais elle est vide. Je m'installe dans le lit numéro quatre parce que c'est le plus éloigné de la porte.

-Est-ce que je peux rester avec Rosalie cette nuit ? C'est Noël…

-Je vais vous faire amener un lit de camp, M. Swan.

Je souhaite bonne nuit à mon père et Emmett me met un pyjama. Je me couche dans le lit inconfortable et mon amoureux, comme à chaque nuit depuis qu'on habite ensemble.

Une infirmière vient me réveiller le lendemain pour prendre ma température.

-Mlle. Cullen, votre température a un peu baissé depuis hier soir. Vous êtes à 38,2° C. On va vous faire une échographie puisque votre prochaine était programmée pour la semaine prochaine.

Au bout d'une demi-heure, mon médecin arrive avec l'échographe. Emmett s'assoit à côté de moi et tout au long de l'échographie, il reste muet. Mon médecin reste silencieuse pendant quelques minutes qui nous semblent une éternité.

-Rosalie… ton col a commencé à se dilater. Tu as surement eu des contractions non douloureuses cette nuit, dans ton sommeil. Il est possible que ce soit ce qui a provoqué le raccourcissement précoce de ton col.

-Qu'est-ce que je dois faire pour arrêter cela ?

-Repos complet et hospitalisation immédiate jusqu'à la naissance des jumelles si c'est avant trente semaines. Si tu passes le cap des trente semaines, tu pourras retourner chez toi pour la fin de ta grossesse.

Je commence à pleurer en pensant à tout ce que j'allais manquer pendant ces deux mois. Les bébés allaient peut-être naitre bientôt et elles n'étaient pas prêtes pour une naissance aussi prématurée.

-Puisque tu es seule dans ta chambre, je te permets d'avoir jusqu'à dix visiteurs en même temps sur les heures de visites et un pendant la nuit. Et je crois que tes premiers visiteurs devraient arriver bientôt.

Elle sort de la pièce et je laisse les larmes couler sur mes joues en pensant à tout le mal qui pourrait arriver aux filles. Emmett commence à pleurer dans mon cou en caressant mon gros ventre. Je ne peux pas le laisser ainsi, il a l'air d'avoir trop de peine…

-Ça va bien aller Emmett. Dans deux mois, je vais rentrer à la maison et on va reprendre notre vie normale. Je te le promets.

-Ma Rosie… Je n'ai jamais eu aussi peur… Je les aime tellement ! Je ne peux pas imaginer mon avenir sans toi, Amber et Beverly. Et si…

-On va bien aller. Toi, tu vas aller te coucher à la maison ce matin parce que tu dois dormir. Esmée va venir et toi, tu vas revenir cet après-midi avec Jazz, tes sœurs et Edward.

Il m'embrasse et embrasse mon ventre.

-Papa revient bientôt mes puces. Attendez un peu avant de sortir. Je vous aime. Je t'adore ma Rosie.

Il sort de la pièce en me regardant une dernière fois. Esmée arrive juste après son départ et vient immédiatement me prendre dans ses bras.

-Ma chérie… je viens de parler à Emmett…

-Je vais bien aller. Ma fièvre a baissée et je dois rester coucher. Tout va bien aller. Je vais revenir à la maison dans deux mois avec un ventre énorme et deux filles encore à l'intérieur de moi.

-Tu es si courageuse ! Rosalie… J'ai appelé mes employés… J'en ai mis un en charge de l'entreprise jusqu'à la naissance des jumelles. Je vais aller travailler une fois par semaines pour voir si tout va bien là-bas. Je vais rester avec toi.

-Non, Esmée… tu ne peux pas abandonner ton travail ! Je ne veux pas. Tu te sacrifies pour moi et je ne veux pas.

-Rosalie. Tu es trop importante à mes yeux pour que je t'abandonne ainsi pendant deux mois.

Je la regarde, les yeux pleins d'eau.

-Merci d'avoir pris ce congé pour moi… maman…

Des larmes commencent à couler sur les joues de ma belle-mère.

-Tu… tu m'as appelé maman ?

-Je sais que tu en as parlé avec Edward. Il en a parlé à mon frère, qui m'en a parlé…

-Jasper m'a appelé ainsi quand tu es partie avec ton père et Emmett.

Elle me sert dans ses bras.

-Alors je serai vraiment la grand-mère de Beverly et Amber ?

Je hoche la tête en souriant. En me recouchent sur mon lit, je vois mon père entrer dans la chambre, mais accompagné par une patiente de mon âge.

-Rosalie, je te présente Angela Webber. Elle va rester pendant un bon moment dans la même chambre que toi. Angela, ta voisine est ma fille, Rosalie. Vous avez le même âge.

Je la salue de la main et mon père l'aide à s'installer dans le lit à côté du mien, le numéro un.

-Ma chérie, je pars prendre le petit-déjeuner avec ton père, je reviens dans une heure maximum. Est-ce que tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

-Non, mais pourrais-tu rapprocher mon sac s'il te plait ? Toutes mes affaires sont à l'intérieur.

Esmée approche mon sac de moi, nous salue toute les deux et pars main dans la main avec mon père.

-Angela ?

-Oui ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Tu es ici pour combien de temps ?

-Au moins deux mois… Mais ça se peut que je reste moins longtemps… Toi ?

-La même durée. Je devrais sortir le 21 février… Pourquoi tu es là ?

Elle se tourne sur le dos et je comprends rapidement pourquoi elle est là.

-Est-ce que tu as deviné ? J'ai fait une chute dans les escaliers ce matin. Mon col s'est dilaté et j'ai eu des contractions après. Mon petit-ami m'a emmené immédiatement à l'urgence et ton père était de garde. Il m'a fait entrer, m'a examiné et m'a fait venir dans cette chambre.

-Tu sais le sexe ?

-Deux garçons, mais dizygotes. Yan et Leo.

-Oh ! C'est très beau comme noms. Tu en es à combien de semaines ?

-Vingt-cinq. Et toi, pourquoi tu es là ?

-Je suis enceinte de jumelles, Amber et Beverly. J'ai commencé à faire de la fièvre hier soir et elle a eu un pic considérable et même dangereux pour mes filles. Ça a déclenché des contractions cette nuit et mon col s'est un peu dilaté. Mais ma fièvre a baissé cette nuit.

-Alors on va rester ensemble longtemps…

On continue à papoter jusqu'à ce que son petit-ami entre dans la pièce. Je le reconnais, c'est Ben Cheney, l'un des bons amis d'Emmett. Celui-ci me reconnait.

-Rosalie ? Tu es à l'hôpital ? Emmett est là ?

-Non, il va arriver cet après-midi. Il n'a pas dormi de la nuit. Angela est ta petite-amie ?

-Oui… Mais elle ne vient pas au lycée. Son père lui fait l'école à la maison.

Il se penche et embrasse doucement les lèvres de sa petite-amie. Esmée revient dans la chambre avec mon père.

-Alors, Rosalie, tu t'entends bien avec ta voisine ? Et toi, Angela, tu ne trouves pas ma fille trop bavasseuse ?

-Non, et oui, on s'entend bien, dit Angela.

Mon père tire le rideau autour de Ben et Angela et vient s'assoir avec Esmée et moi.

-Rosalie, j'ai parlé avec Esmée en mangeant tout à l'heure. Je vais venir tous les jours à l'heure du petit-déjeuner et du déjeuner. Pour le dîner, ce sera Emmett qui viendra. Pour la soirée, tu auras n'importe quel visiteur. Emmett a obtenu le droit de dormir ici toutes les nuits en autant qu'il ne gêne pas le travail du personnel médical.

Il tapote un peu le rideau de ma voisine.

-Ben, j'ai réussi à te faire obtenir le droit de dormir ici. Emmett pourra te voyager tous les matins pour l'école.

-Merci Dr. Cullen, je vous en suis très reconnaissant !

Je continue à parler avec mon père et Esmée jusqu'à l'heure du repas. L'infirmière arrive avec deux plateaux. J'ouvre le mien en même temps qu'Angela et toutes les deux soupirons. Des carottes, du chou bouilli et du poulet sont déposées dans une assiette beige. Une crème de laitue d'une couleur peu appétissante se trouve à côté de l'assiette et comme dessert, nous avons du yaourt tiède.

-Bon ! Angela, je vais chez Tim Horton nous chercher à tous un repas mangeable. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Et Ben, tu en veux aussi ?

-Je vais prendre un sandwich BLT et Ben, comme d'habitude, va prendre deux wraps BBQ. Merci beaucoup d'aller nous chercher un repas Mme. Platt. Je vais vous le payer dès que vous arriverez.

-Non, je vous l'offre. Rosalie, Carlisle, comme d'habitude ?

Je hoche la tête et mon père lui répond qu'il prendra la même chose qu'à son habitude.

Alors que mon père et Esmée partent, mon amoureux vient me retrouver. Il s'assoit à côté de moi et m'embrasse amoureusement.

-J'ai rencontré ton père et Esmée. Tu as une nouvelle voisine ?

Angela le salue de la main et Ben fait de même.

-Ben, je ne savais pas que ta petite-amie était enceinte ! C'est pour dans combien de temps ?

-Je suis enceinte de jumeaux. S'ils naissent à quarante semaines, je vais les avoir environ le 30 mars. Mais avec ce qui vient de se produire, si je me rends à trente-deux semaines, je serai très heureuse. On me fait passer des stéroïdes en intraveineuses pour accélérer leur croissance.

-Félicitation pour vos jumeaux.

Ben referme le rideau entourant le lit pour que nous puissions tous avoir un peu d'intimité.

-Ma Rosie… Ça m'a fait bizarre de m'endormir sans toi ce matin…

-Eh bien tu vas mieux dormir jusqu'à ce que je sorte parce que tu as eu l'autorisation de rester ici la nuit.

Il m'embrasse sur le front et se couche à côté de moi. Je sens que mon hospitalisation sera longue, mais que j'en profiterai tout de même… Et si c'est bon pour les bébés, je vais tout faire pour qu'ils soient bien dans mon ventre !


	6. La plus belle Saint-Valentin

**Auteur : Laurtess97**

**Série : Twilight**

**Titre : Le temps d'une vie**

**Genre : Romance/Family**

**Rating : T**

**Disclaimer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer… exceptés tous ceux n'ayant pas pris place dans les romans de la saga… Pour ceux-là, le mérite me revient :) **

**Chapitre 6 : La plus belle Saint-Valentin**

Ça fait déjà trois semaines que je suis seule dans ma chambre. Angela a accouché le vingt-neuf janvier des jumeaux Yan et Léo. Ils sont sortis officiellement hier de l'hôpital et mon amie est venue me les présenter. Ils sont microscopiques.

Mon père entre dans la pièce avec Emmett et Esmée.

-Joyeuse Saint-Valentin Rosalie.

-Joyeuse Saint-Valentin tout le monde !

-Rosalie, on a quelque chose à t'annoncer. Je t'avais dit, lorsque tu es entrée à l'hôpital, que tu pourrais sortir à trente semaines…

-Oui ?

-Ton médecin a signé ta sortie juste avant qu'on vienne te voir. Tu ne dois pas rester debout très longtemps et rester coucher sauf sur les heures de repas. Esmée va rester avec toi jusqu'à ton accouchement. Mais Emmett a une surprise pour toi…

Je regarde Emmett, qui a un sourire magnifique sur le visage. Il s'approche de moi et vient s'assoir sur mon lit. Il me regarde dans les yeux.

-Ton père et Esmée partent pour les deux prochains jours, Jasper et Alice vont être à l'école et Bella et Edward aussi.

-On va avoir la maison pour nous ?

Je l'embrasse et le sers dans mes bras.

-Rosalie, tu peux sortir dès maintenant de l'hôpital. Ta valise a été faite pendant que tu t'es lavée ce matin et il ne te reste qu'à ramasser les choses qui sont sur ta table de chevet. On vous souhaite à tous les deux de de passer une bonne journée en tête à tête. Emmett, tu te souviens ce que je t'ai dit ?

Mon amoureux hoche lentement la tête. Mon père et Esmée viennent me serrer dans leurs bras et m'embrassent tous deux sur le front. Je range mes affaires dans mon sac à main et Emmett m'aide à me lever. C'est la première fois en sept semaines que je me lève pour marcher et non pour transférer de mon lit à un fauteuil roulant. Emmett prend ma valise. Une infirmière, ma préférée, vient nous aider à se rendre à la voiture.

-Donnes moi des nouvelles dès que les petites sont nées. Et fait attention à toi. Ne fais pas de folies surtout…

-Non Bree, je te le promets.

-À plus Rosalie.

Je m'installe dans la voiture d'Emmett et on se dirige vers la maison. En arrivant, je suis sous le choc. Une bannière est installée sur la porte disant : «Bon retour à la maison !». Je me lève et me rends à la porte. En l'ouvrant, je me souviens à quel point tout était beau et accueillant à la maison. Emmett pose sa main dans mon dos et m'amène dans le salon. Je m'assois sur le sofa et découvre deux sacs cadeaux sur la table ainsi qu'une carte.

-Joyeuse Saint-Valentin ma Rosie.

-Joyeuse Saint-Valentin mon nounours préféré… Je t'aime !

Il me tend la carte et je l'ouvre lentement. À l'intérieur se trouve deux papiers. Sur le premier, je découvre qu'il m'a abonné à une revue de mariage et sur le deuxième, je lis trois mots magnifiques : Je vous aime. Je me colle contre son torse, comme j'ai toujours aimé le faire. Il me tend le premier sac. J'y trouve un pyjama pour nouveau-né fuchsia où est brodé le nom de Beverly. Un petit bavoir violet est aussi identifié à ses initiales ainsi qu'une couverture en patchwork dans des tons de rose et violet.

-Je l'ai fait chaque soir avant de me coucher. Un ou deux morceaux de tissus avant de m'endormir. Esmée m'a appris à coudre…

-Oh ! C'est tellement beau ! Merci Emmett !

J'ouvre le deuxième sac et y découvre un autre pyjama pour nouveau-né, mais violet avec le nom d'Amber. Un bavoir fuchsia est identifié à ses initiales et sa couverture de patchwork est identique à celle de sa jumelle.

-Tu en as fait deux ? Je t'aime tellement Emmett ! Merci mon amour !

Il me tend une dernière boite. Je l'ouvre et y découvre un collier tout simplement magnifique. Le pendentif est en forme de clé.

-Je te donne la clé de mon cœur. Je te la laisse pour toute notre vie. Je t'aime et j'ai hâte de pouvoir enfin avoir nos deux filles dans mes bras et de pouvoir te regarder les bercer…

-Emmett… c'est… c'est bien trop… je n'ai rien à te donner…

-Oh, le cadeau que tu vas me donner vaut encore plus que tout ce que je te donne aujourd'hui. On va avoir deux filles. Je t'aime et le seul fait de pouvoir rester avec toi pendant les deux prochains jours est pour moi le plus beau cadeau.

-Je t'adore mon amour…

-Est-ce que tu as envie d'aller dans notre chambre ?

-Si j'y vais, tu restes avec moi ?

-Promis.

Il m'aide à me relever du sofa et je me rends vers l'ascenseur. En entrant dans notre chambre, je remarque que rien n'a changé.

-Tu as fait le ménage ?

-Je me suis dit que je pourrais la faire pour que tu te reposes en attendant que les filles naissent… Et je voulais te faire la surprise.

-Oh... Merci Emmett !

Je m'étends sur notre lit et il se couche avec moi. Je m'endors rapidement, mais après ce qu'il me semble quelques secondes, je me fais réveiller par de tendres baisers dans le cou.

-Rosie, il faut te lever ma chérie… Je t'ai préparé des pâtes au saumon pour diner. Et j'ai une dernière surprise pour toi après le dessert…

Il se penche vers mon ventre et l'embrasse de part et d'autre de mon nombril. Amber lui répond.

-Elle est bien réveillée ! Elles ne te font pas trop souffrir pendant ton sommeil ?

-Habituellement, dans la journée, je ne les ai jamais actives en même temps. Quand Amber bouge, Beverly reste immobile. J'ai seulement quelques heures de repos dans la journée, où les deux ne bougent pas assez pour me déranger.

Il me prend par la main et me lève doucement du lit. Mon amoureux passe une main dans mon dos pendant qu'on avance tranquillement vers l'ascenseur. Rendu au rez-de-chaussée, il me cache les yeux et me guide vers la salle à manger. Quand je peux enfin ouvrir les yeux, je suis sous le choc. Sur la table sont posées deux bougies rouges allumées ainsi qu'une rose, au milieu. Deux appétissants plats fumants sont sur la table. Des pennes avec une sauce blanche et des gros morceaux de saumons reposent dans une assiette en forme de cœur. Je reconnais la main d'Esmée dans la décoration de la table, mais je fais comme si je n'avais rien vu.

On s'assoit en silence et il me donne la main.

-Je suis heureux de pouvoir manger seul avec toi ce midi… Je t'adore ma Rosie et j'avais tellement hâte de pouvoir passer du temps avec toi… J'espère qu'on pourra refaire ça avant la naissance des jumelles…

-Je l'espère aussi… Mais je vais être mince et on va pouvoir profiter de notre moment à deux… En ce moment… c'est un peu plus difficile de pouvoir… tu vois… pouvoir profiter de notre liberté puisque là, je suis grosse, enceinte jusqu'aux yeux et je ne peux pas me permettre aucune activité plus intense que la marche…

-Je m'ennuie de notre liberté…

Je le regarde, les larmes aux yeux. Je crois que je commence à réaliser à quel point on va avoir des grandes responsabilités quand je vais avoir accouché… Je commence à manger, me disant le repas commence à refroidir pendant qu'on parle. On déguste le repas qu'il a préparé en silence, jusqu'à ce que le téléphone sonne. Emmett va répondre :

«Bonjour ?... Oui, c'est moi, Emmett Swan… Oui dans trente minutes… À plus tard !»

-Qui c'était ?

-Personne. Continue de manger pendant que c'est chaud.

-Touche mon ventre, les deux bougent en même temps. On dirait qu'elles font de la boxe contre mon ventre.

Il approche ses deux grandes mains de mon abdomen et un sourire se dessine sur son visage.

-Elles semblent heureuse de nous entendre réunis, dit mon amoureux.

Elles continuent à bouger, donnant des coups de plus en plus forts. Je me lève, non sans peine, et pars vers le sofa.

-Rose ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Est-ce que tout va bien ?

-Oui, tout va bien… Elles me font mal, je vais essayer de les calmer en me couchant. Ça marche quelques fois…

Emmett vient me rejoindre et s'accroupit devant moi. Il m'embrasse tendrement sur le front et j'attends patiemment qu'elles se calment. Au bout de quinze minutes, je décide de ne pas me laisser guider par les coups des filles et me relève.

-Elles se sont calmées ?

-Non, mais je suis tannée d'être couchée. J'ai envie de marcher, tu viens ?

Il me prend par la taille et on se rend dans le hall d'entrée. Il va chercher mon manteau et m'aide à le mettre. Mon ventre est tellement gros que j'ai de la difficulté à l'attacher. Après avoir mis moufles, foulard et chapeau, on part vers la rue. Bien que mon abdomen soit énorme et me limite dans mes mouvements, je profite de la marche pour parler avec mon amoureux.

-Ça va, Rosie ? Tu as l'air fatiguée…

-Non… je vais bien. Allez, viens, on va continuer de marcher… Elles sont beaucoup plus calmes maintenant que je bouge.

Seulement, après seulement quinze minutes de marche, je commence à être réellement fatiguée et Emmett m'aide à m'assoir sur un banc de parc.

-Je n'aurais jamais dû te laisser faire cette promenade. Tu es épuisée et ce n'est pas bon pour toi. On va rester assis un peu. Repose-toi…

Je me colle contre son torse et on reste dans la même position pendant un long moment. Une voiture passe devant nous et s'arrête. Les portes s'ouvrent rapidement et quatre personnes sautent sur nous. Je me relève du banc et Jasper me sert dans ses bras.

-Rose ! Je suis tellement content de te voir ! Je me suis tellement ennuyé de toi !

Bella et Alice prennent rapidement sa place et me serrent toutes les deux dans leurs bras. Je m'étais tellement ennuyée de mon jumeau, mes meilleures amies… Elles m'aident à entrer dans la voiture et on retourne vers la maison. En arrivant, tout le monde sort. Ils entrent dans la maison, seul Jasper reste avec moi.

-Alors, comment va ma sœur préférée ? Je me suis tellement ennuyé de toi…

Il me sort de la voiture et m'aide à rentrer lentement. Épuisée par ma journée folle en émotion, je m'assois dans un des fauteuils et me prends un livre dans la bibliothèque à ma gauche.

-Qu'est-ce que tu lis, ma puce ?

-Quatre filles et un jean. J'ai toujours trouvé ce livre réconfortant…

Mon fiancé prit un livre lui aussi et s'assoit dans le fauteuil à côté du mien. J'étends mes jambes enflées sur le pouf et commence à lire le premier chapitre de mon roman préféré. Je ne vois pas le temps passer et je sors de mon bouquin lorsque Bella nous demande de venir dans la cuisine. Emmett se lève et vient m'aider à faire de même. On les rejoint tous et Alice m'apporte une chaise.

-J'ai eu une idée, dit Bella. Moi, je n'ai pas envie de cuisiner ce soir et c'est la Saint-Valentin. Ça vous dirait un bon resto ?

-J'ai entendu dire que le meilleur resto de Seattle pour la Saint-Valentin était le _Canlis_. Je sais que c'est un peu cher, mais Esmée et Carlisle nous ont laissé deux cents dollars pour la nourriture. Si on paye le trois quart du repas avec notre argent et le quart avec leur argent, on va rentrer dans nos moyens, dit Edward.

On décide tous d'y aller et on part tous se changer. En sortant, on éclate tous de rire : chacun portait au moins un accessoire rouge. Alice portait une robe qui semblait être en dentelle noire, des escarpins rouge sang et des boucles d'oreilles de la même couleur. Bella portait exactement la même robe qu'Alice, mais en dentelle rouge avec des accessoires noires. Edward portait une chemise rouge avec des pantalons noirs. Jasper portait chemise et pantalons noirs avec une cravate rouge. Le plus beau, à mon avis, était Emmett. Il portait des pantalons noirs, mais sa chemise était bourgogne et il avait une cravate noire. Il était tout simplement magnifique.

-Rose ! Tu as mis la robe que je t'avais sortie ! Elle te va tellement bien !

Alice avait acheté une robe bourgogne, qui cintrait mon gros ventre, et des ballerines noires, parce que j'étais tout simplement incapable de marcher avec des talons.

-Alors, on y va ?

On entre tous dans l'ascenseur et Emmett m'amène à la voiture, un bras autour de ma taille. Edward s'installa au volant, Bella à ses côtés. Après une demi-heure de route, pendant laquelle je dormis contre le torse d'Emmett, on arriva enfin au _Canlis_. On demanda à la serveuse d'avoir une table pour six, ce qui sembla la surprendre puisqu'on était tous arrivés en couples.

Elle déposa les menus sur la table. Les trois garçons ont pris le filet mignon et nous, les filles, on a pris le poulet. Les plats arrivèrent rapidement.

-Rosie, tu veux gouter ? C'est délicieux.

Il me coupa un morceau et me le mit dans la bouche. Pendant le repas, personne ne regretta d'y être venu tous en couple. C'était comme un petit moment en famille, mais les couples étaient privilégiés. Je dévorais Emmett des yeux, qui avait l'air réellement heureux. Arrivés au dessert, je ne savais pas quoi choisir, tout comme mon fiancé.

-Emmett… qu'est-ce que tu prends ?

-J'hésite entre le fondant au chocolat et le sorbet…

-Moi aussi !

Finalement, on a commandé un fondant et le sorbet. Dès qu'ils arrivèrent, on se les partagea. Je lui donnais le sorbet avec ma cuillère et lui, me donnait le fondant. On ressemblait à un vieux couple marié. La facture arriva trop vite à mon goût. On repartit, tous heureux d'avoir passé une si belle soirée tous ensemble, mais surtout en couple.

Alors qu'on est tous en voiture, les deux filles ont commencé à me donner des petits coups de pieds, comme pour me rappeler qu'elles sont là. Emmett dépose sa main sur mon ventre tout en conduisant. Il le flatte tendrement. Les larmes me viennent aux yeux alors que je vois comment mon amoureux aime nos filles. Je me retourne pour voir que font les autres à l'arrière. Jasper et Alice sont en train de se dévorer les yeux alors que Bella et Edward sont en train de se bécoter comme si ils étaient seuls dans leur chambre.

Dès qu'on arrive à la maison, Edward et sa copine ont presque couru dans la maison et se sont enfermés dans la chambre d'Edward. Je monte dans ma chambre pendant qu'Emmett reste dans le salon avec mon frère et Alice. Je sors le carnet qu'Edward m'a offert pour mon anniversaire.

_Bonjour Amber et Beverly !_

_Vous avez beaucoup grossi depuis la dernière fois où je vous ai écrit. Vous pesez environ 1020 g chacune. Vous êtes encore toutes petites, mais on a bien hâte de voir votre petit nez. _

_Le vingt-cinq décembre, j'ai dû quitter la maison pour l'hôpital. J'étais malade et ma fièvre a failli vous faire naitre beaucoup trop tôt. Heureusement, tout s'est calmé et aujourd'hui, le jour de la Saint-Valentin, j'ai pu retourner à la maison avec votre papa. Pendant ce temps, j'ai rencontré une fille de mon âge qui était elle aussi enceinte de jumeaux. C'est la maman de Yan et Léo. J'espère que vous êtes amies avec eux !_

_J'ai vraiment hâte de vous avoir avec moi pour pouvoir aller vous regarder dormir, manger, vous amuser… _

_Je vous aime beaucoup mes petites puces !_

_Maman_

_14 février 2013_

Emmett entre dans notre chambre et vient m'aider à me lever.

-Tu écrivais aux filles ?

Je hoche la tête en souriant. Il me prend dans ses bras et me lève du lit. Il m'emmène dans la salle de bain, où un bain chaud nous attend. Il m'aide à me déshabiller et on entre tous les deux dans l'eau chaude.

-Je m'ennuyais de me laver avec toi. À l'hôpital, je devais me laver avec une infirmière à côté de moi… Maintenant, c'est mon fiancé…

-Je m'ennuyais de me laver, de dormir… de vivre avec toi. J'avais tellement hâte que tu reviennes et que les filles soient en santé !

Je me calle contre sa poitrine musclée et installe ma tête au creux de son épaule. Il me chuchote des mots doux dans l'oreille et je me sens rougir… On reste dans cette position jusqu'à ce que le bain devienne froid. On se lève et on sort du bain. Je frissonne et l'idée de retourner dans mon bain devient de plus en plus forte. On met tous les deux notre pyjama et on retourne dans notre chambre. Mon fiancé m'aide à m'installer sous la couverture et il se couche dans mon dos. Il passe son bras autour de mon immense abdomen et on s'endort ensemble.

Je me réveille en sursaut et porte ma main à ma bouche. Je n'avais pas eu de nausées matinales depuis tellement longtemps ! Je me lève et sors de ma chambre le plus vite que je peux. Je me rends à la salle de bain et dès que j'arrive à la toilette, tout ce que j'avais mangé dans la soirée ressort. Bella arrive derrière moi et tient mes cheveux. Je me relève péniblement, la main sur mon ventre, et m'essuie la bouche. Ma meilleure amie me sert dans ses bras.

-Ça va mieux ?

Je hoche lentement la tête avant et me repencher vers la toilette. Je recommence à vomir alors que je croyais avoir le ventre complètement vide. Alors que je me relève, Bella me tend une serviette et un verre d'eau.

-Est-ce que tu vas mieux ?

-Oui… c'est passé je crois. Merci Bella…

-C'est rien Rosalie. C'est bizarre que tu sois malade ce matin…

-Je sais, je n'avais pas été malade depuis Noël. Mais j'ai lu quelque part que quand l'accouchement approche, certaines femmes commencent à avoir des nausées.

Elle me sert dans ses bras et on descend dans la cuisine. Seul Edward y est. Je le salue et me rends au garde-manger. Je me prends des biscuits sodas, qui sont censés enlever les nausées.

-Bella ? Pourquoi tu te prends des biscuits sodas ?

-J'ai été malade ce matin. Et… où est Emmett ?

-Il est parti acheter de quoi faire à déjeuner avec Alice et Jasper. Il m'a demandé de te dire de ne pas trop déjeuner si tu te levais après dix heures. Et il m'a demandé de te dire qu'il t'aime.

Je le remercie de m'avoir fait le message et pars m'assoir dans la salle de cinéma. Bella et Edward viennent m'y rejoindre. Je sors _Valentine's Day_. On s'installe tous les trois dans les fauteuils moelleux. Alors que le film commence, je vois Bella changer de place pour s'installer sur les genoux de son amoureux.

Alors qu'on est rendu à environ la moitié du film, je me sens soulevée. Je tourne la tête de l'écran et je vois que mon fiancé vient de me prendre dans ses bras. Il s'assoit sur le fauteuil et me dépose sur ses genoux. Je me colle contre son torse et il m'embrasse le front.

Le film se termine rapidement et je me lève difficilement des genoux d'Emmett. Je me rends dans la cuisine et y retrouve mon père et Esmée, assis autour de l'îlot.

-Papa ! Maman ! Vous êtes rentrés !

Je sers Esmée dans mes bras, puis mon père. Ma belle-mère pose sa main sur mon ventre et Beverly lui donne un petit coup.

-Carlisle, mets ta main ici, une des filles est réveillée…

Mon père dépose sa main doucement au même endroit qu'Esmée et cette fois, les deux donnent un coup de pied.

-Oh ! Elle m'a donné un coup de pied !

-Si tu avais mis tes deux mains, tu aurais senti Amber donner un coup elle aussi.

Esmée se rend au réfrigérateur et l'ouvre. Elle semble surprise d'y retrouver une grosse salade déjà prête.

-Qui a fait ça ?

Alice s'approche avec Emmett et dit à Esmée qu'elle et son frère avaient fait ça en arrivant de l'épicerie. Ma belle-mère les embrasse sur le front et met la salade au centre de la table. Elle appelle tout le monde pour qu'on puisse manger en famille.

-Alors, qu'est-ce que vous avez fait hier ?

-On est allé passer une journée à Forks, chez des amis d'Esmée, et on a dormi dans une petite auberge. C'était magnifique ! Et vous ?

-Rosie et moi, on a passé la matinée à la maison et on est allé se promener en après-midi…

Mon père fait des gros yeux à Emmett, que je protège immédiatement.

-Papa, les filles me faisaient mal à force de me donner des coups de pieds sans arrêt. J'ai essayé de me coucher sur le dos, sur le côté, et après quinze minutes j'étais vraiment tannée de ne rien pouvoir faire pour les arrêter. Je me suis souvenu qu'Angela, quand Léo et Yan lui donnaient trop de coups de pieds, se levait et allait se promener. J'ai convaincu Emmett d'aller marcher et on s'est arrêté après vingt minutes. C'est tout. Pas besoin d'être fâché après lui, c'est moi qui ai eu l'idée.

Mon père me regarde, surpris que je défende Emmett à ce point. Je me lève, prend mon assiette, et part dans ma chambre. Rendue en haut, les filles ont recommencé à me donner des coups de pieds en même temps.

Arrivée dans ma chambre, je claque la porte. Esmée vient me rejoindre, son assiette en main. Elle s'assoit à côté de moi, sur le lit.

-Rosalie, tu n'avais pas à te fâcher contre ton père. Il veut simplement que ta grossesse se déroule bien. Il ne voulait pas que tu te fâches comme ça. Il veut te protéger.

Je pose ma main sur mon ventre. Les filles continuent de me donner des coups de pieds. Je dépose mon assiette sur la table de chevet et me couche sur mon lit.

-Rosalie ? Tout va bien ?

-Elles font la même chose qu'hier. Touche, tu vas comprendre pourquoi je suis allé marcher hier.

Elle pose ses deux mains sur mon ventre et son visage change complètement.

-D'accord, je comprends mieux maintenant. Veux-tu qu'on se promène un peu dans le couloir ?

-Non, j'ai faim, il faut bien que je m'y habitue, car elles semblent être bien parties pour faire ça jusqu'à la fin de ma grossesse. J'ai hâte d'accoucher, je n'en peux plus d'être grosse, d'avoir mal partout, d'être enflée de partout…

-Profites-en, ce sont tes derniers moments de repos avant les dix-huit prochaines années. Et même après, elle vont continuer de te garder éveillée la nuit…

Je me rassois et continue de manger. Seulement, après avoir mangé, les filles ne se calment pas. Je me prépare à me lever, mais au même moment, mon père entre dans ma chambre.

-Rosalie, je m'excuse d'avoir accusé à tort ton fiancé. Est-ce que tu vas bien ?

-Correct…

Esmée prend les mains de mon père et les pose sur mon abdomen.

-Oh… je comprends mieux pourquoi tu voulais que ça arrête. Mais à part leurs coups douloureux, tout va bien ?

-J'ai eu une contraction ce matin, mais elle n'était pas douloureuse. Et j'ai été malade ce matin, et pas qu'un peu.

-Ça veut soit dire que ton repas d'hier n'était plus bon, soit que tu vas accoucher bientôt. Certaines femmes recommencent à avoir des nausées matinales à l'approche de l'accouchement.

Mon père m'aide à me lever et on retourne avec les autres dans la cuisine. Emmett vient me rejoindre et m'embrasse chastement. Je remarque qu'Alice et Jasper ont disparus.

-Où est ta sœur ?

-J'ai une certaine idée, mais je préfère ne pas y penser… Et j'ai cette drôle d'impression qu'Edward et Bella sont exactement en train de faire la même chose. Est-ce que tu as envie d'aller jouer à un jeu vidéo ?

On part dans la salle dédiée à cette activité, où on retrouve Alice et Jasper dans une position assez compromettante.

-JASPER ! LÂCHE MA SŒUR !

Mon frère se relève aussi vite qu'il le peut. Alice se cache la poitrine comme elle le peut. Jasper se place devant elle alors qu'elle remet son soutif. Je me rends vers mon amie alors que Jasper part s'expliquer avec mon petit-ami. Alice est recroquevillée dans un coin de la pièce, les larmes aux yeux. J'approche une chaise d'elle, sachant très bien que si je m'assoie au sol, je ne me relèverai pas.

-Alice… je suis désolée de la réaction de ton frère.

-On ne faisait rien…

-Alice !

-Bon d'accord, on ne faisait pas encore… enfin, tu vois… il m'avait seulement enlevé ma brassière. On pensait qu'il était avec toi dans votre chambre. On ne croyait pas qu'il nous prendrait sur le fait. Et j'étais certaine qu'il savait qu'on était rendu là.

-Alice, ton frère le sait, mais il ne veut pas le savoir en même temps. Il a peur qu'il arrive à toi où à Bella la même chose qu'il nous est arrivé. Il ne veut pas qu'on vous fasse de mal.

-Mais Jasper ne me fait pas de mal. Vous le savez tous. On ne le fait presque jamais. Ça aurait été notre troisième fois. Je n'étais pas prête avant… Mais la Jazz ne voudra plus le faire puisqu'il aura peur qu'on se fasse trouver.

-Mais vous avez une chambre !

-Oui, et mon frère ne se gêne jamais pour y entrer à n'importe quelle heure. Et ton père non plus.

Je la prends dans mes bras. Jasper et Emmett viennent nous rejoindre. Alice court se réfugier dans les bras de Jasper. Emmett passe son bras autour de ma taille. Edward et Bella viennent nous retrouver. Les cheveux de Bella sont un peu ébouriffés, ce qui laisse deviner ce qu'ils faisaient i peine quelques minutes.

-Ed, Bella, Alice et Rose. On a pris une décision il y a quelques minutes. Lorsque l'un de nos couples est ensemble dans une pièce et qu'ils ne veulent pas être dérangés, ils doivent accrocher un bas sur la poignée de la porte. Quand c'est installé, personne n'a le droit d'entrer. Est-ce que c'est d'accord ?

On hoche tous la tête, trouvant que l'idée est géniale. Les trois garçons s'installent sur le canapé, alors que je pars avec mes amies dans ma chambre. On s'installe sur le lit. Alice éclate de rire en soulevant mon oreiller pour mieux s'installer. Je rougis et prends la chose découverte en dessous.

-Rosalie ! Je croyais que c'était interdit pendant le troisième trimestre !

-On n'a pas fait l'amour. Je porte ça parce que sinon, je suis inconfortable pour dormir.

Bella prend ce que j'ai dans les mains et éclate aussitôt de rire.

-Une nuisette bleue ciel ! Rose !

-Emmett préfère que je porte ça et moi aussi. Et si vous voulez réellement le savoir, je n'ai pas fait l'amour depuis le mois de décembre. Alors ne riez pas de moi, moi aussi j'ai des envies et des besoins à combler.

-Et Emmett ?

-Je ne lui pose pas de questions. Mais s'il vous plait, on pourrait parler d'autres choses que de ma vie sexuelle ? J'imagine que vous savez comment on fait des bébés !

Bella rougit ainsi qu'Alice. Je fais des gros yeux à Bella.

-Bon, je l'avoue… j'ai fait un test de grossesse la semaine dernière, mais finalement, j'ai eu mes règles le lendemain…

-Mais Belle ! Je ne t'ai pas servi de leçon pour la phrase «Sans condom c'est non» ? Il me semble que mon état vous montre exactement ce que ça donne !

-Hé ! On en met toujours un, il a craqué ! Ce n'est pas de notre faute ! Et j'avais pris la pilule du lendemain !

Alice sert sa sœur dans ses bras.

-Alors, est-ce que c'est bien au moins avec Edward ?

-J'adore ! Il est tout doux avec moi et y va à mon rythme… Il est tellement gentil… C'est tellement bon de le faire avec lui…

-Bella, je ne veux pas avoir d'images de toi avec lui… tu es ma sœur !

-Mais Alice ! Tu ne t'es pas gênée de me raconter ta première fois en détail ! Je n'avais pas besoin de tout savoir !

Je me lève et les laisse se chicaner entre elles, puisque je sais qu'avec elles, ça peut durer des heures… Jasper m'arrête alors que je sors de ma chambre et m'emmène dans sa chambre.

-Rose, j'ai comme l'impression que ton fiancé est un tout petit peu fâché contre moi et Edward…

-Et je le comprends, il m'en a déjà parlé. Il déteste vous voir vous embrasser, vous entendre jouir avec ses sœurs…

-Et tu crois que vous n'êtes pas bruyants ? Si tu trouves qu'Edward et Bella sont bruyants… Je déteste t'entendre crier de plaisir à chaque fois que tu le fais avec Emmett !

-Mais… les murs sont insonorisés !

-Pas assez pour camoufler des cris ! Alors s'il te plait, la prochaine fois… fais attention. Imagine que tes filles t'entendent. Comment tu vas leur expliquer que maman et papa on décidés de baiser parce que ça leur tentait ? Penses-y !

Je sors de sa chambre et retourne dans la mienne. Les filles sont sorties. Je me couche sur mon lit m'endort aussitôt.


	7. Le shower des jumelles

**Auteur : Laurtess97**

**Série : Twilight**

**Titre : Le temps d'une vie**

**Genre : Romance/Family**

**Rating : T**

**Disclaimer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer… exceptés tous ceux n'ayant pas pris place dans les romans de la saga… Pour ceux-là, le mérite me revient :) **

**Chapitre 7 : Le Shower des Jumelles**

_Bonjour mes belles puces,_

_Vous avez encore grossi depuis la dernière fois où je vous ai écrit. Vous pesez environ 1300 g. J'ai tellement hâte de vous avoir dans mes bras. Ça fait déjà deux semaines que vous donnez des gros coups de pieds dans mon bedon. Ça fait mal, mais ça me rappelle que je suis avec vous. Les meilleurs moments, c'est quand vous ne bougez pas pendant quelques heures et que vous me donnez un tout petit coup timide. _

_Aujourd'hui, vos marraines ont organisé une fête pour votre naissance. Je termine de vous écrire et je pars. Je me demande qu'est-ce que vous allez recevoir…_

_Je vous aime fort,_

_Maman_

_28 février 2013_

Après avoir écrit le petit texte pour mes filles, je termine de mettre la robe rose qu'Emmett m'a acheté la semaine dernière. Emmett s'approche de moi et attache la fermeture éclair dans mon dos. Il se penche et embrasse mon ventre. Il se relève et prend possession de mes lèvres.

-Amuse-toi bien cet après-midi ma chérie, je t'aime. Appelle-moi au moindre problème, je vais être chez mon ami avec Edward.

Je l'embrasse une dernière fois avant qu'il ne parte. Alice et Bella viennent me chercher une minute plus tard et me cachent les yeux. On descend en bas et elles enlèvent le bandeau qui me cachait la vue.

Zafrina, Kachiri, Tanya, Kate, Irina, Mary, Charlotte, Maggie et Jane sont assises dans le salon avec Esmée. Sur la table à manger se trouvent une pile énorme de cadeaux et sur l'îlot se trouve un buffet de petites bouchées qu'Esmée a fait.

Je vais voir mes trois cousines, Tanya, Kate et Irina, que je n'avais pas vues depuis des lunes. Zafrina et Kachiri sont des amies d'enfance. Mary, Charlotte, Maggie et Jane sont des amies d'école. Je prends le temps de serrer tout le monde dans mes bras.

Bella et Alice, le sourire aux lèvres, s'approchent de moi avec une balle de laine. Alice prend la parole :

-Les filles, je vous mets au défi de trouver le tour de taille en coupant un bout de laine de la même grandeur que son tour de taille. Celle qui réussit gagne… un coupon pour le tirage du cadeau surprise. Qui commence ?

Toutes les filles se lancent vers les jumelles. Moi, je reste avec Esmée, qui me prend contre elle.

-Merci Esmée d'être là pour moi. J'ai besoin d'une mère en ce moment… Merci maman de m'aider…

-De rien ma puce, je t'aime comme une fille et tu le sais…

Elle m'embrasse sur le front avant de m'aider à me lever pour que mes amies essaient de faire le tour de mon abdomen avec la ficelle.

-Je vous annonce que la gagnante est… Kachiri ! Tu étais la plus proche, sans le dépasser, annonce Bella.

Mes amies vont se chercher des petites bouchées pendant que je me rassois. Tanya revient vers moi avec deux assiettes dans les mains.

-Je t'ai pris ce que je pensais que tu préfèrerais…

-Merci ! C'est parfait Tanya ! Merci beaucoup, je ne pense pas que je me serais rendue, grosse comme je suis…

Tanya avait quatre ans de plus que moi, tandis que Kate avait mon âge et Irina avait un an de moins que moi. J'avais toujours été plus proche de Tanya, qui était comme une grande sœur pour moi.

Pendant que je parlais avec ma cousine, quelqu'un cogna à la porte. Alice alla ouvrir et poussa un cri de surprise.

-Oh ! Tu les as amenés !

J'entends quelqu'un s'approcher de mon sofa. Je tourne la tête et aperçoit Angela avec Yan et Léo. Mon amie vient s'installer à côté de moi et sors les jumeaux de leur maxi cosi. Elle me tend l'un d'eux. Je le prends dans mes bras, les larmes me venant aux yeux.

-Ils sont tellement petits !

-Ils ont grossi, je trouve… mais ils sont tout de même microscopiques. Tu as le plus gros, Léo. Il pèse 50 grammes de plus que Yan.

Léo ouvre ses yeux. Il observe autour de lui et commence à pleurer. Je le prends contre mon épaule et le berce un peu. Il arrête après quelques minutes.

-Bravo ! Même Ben a encore de la difficulté à les calmer ! Tu as un don avec les bébés !

Pendant ce temps, Bella et Alice avaient fait un autre jeu avec les filles et le moment d'ouvrir les cadeaux est arrivé.

Près d'une heure plus tard, je me retrouve avec une trentaine de pyjamas roses, de quinze modèles différents, de tailles naissant à six mois. J'ai une vingtaine de biberons et de tétines ainsi que des peluches à revendre et environ mille couches. Le plus beau cadeau me vient de Bella et Alice. Elles m'ont donné un calepin de trente coupons de gardiennage pour les fois où je voudrai avoir du temps avec mon fiancé. Chaque coupon nous donnait droit à deux heures de tranquillité avec mon amoureux.

Alors que tout le monde se prépare à repartir, je décide de tous les remercier.

-Merci beaucoup les filles d'être venues fêter la naissance d'Amber et Beverly. Je vous suis très reconnaissante de tous les cadeaux que vous m'avez offerts. J'aimerais pouvoir faire quelque chose pour vous montrer à quel point je suis contente que vous soyez venues. Je peux seulement vous promettre que dès la naissance des jumelles, vous serez les premières averties. Merci d'être venue !

Je sers chaque fille dans mes bras. À la fin, seules Angela et Tanya restent avec nous. Je prends une dernière fois les jumeaux dans mes bras avant de les redonner à leur mère. Elle me promet de revenir bientôt et part car Ben l'attend à l'extérieur. Alice, Bella et Esmée sortent de la pièce alors que Tanya se rapproche de moi.

-Rose… je veux simplement te dire que si tu as besoin de quelque chose, j'ai déménagé à trois rues d'ici… avec mon petit ami. Si tu as besoin d'un peu de calme, tu peux venir chez moi quand tu veux, tu seras toujours la bienvenue.

-Merci pour tout, Tanya. Notre maison, comme te le répète si souvent mon père, te sera toujours ouverte.

-Et Rose… Je suis enceinte… de huit semaines. Si c'est un garçon, il s'appellera Kyle Jasper Guha. Si c'est une fille, ce sera Kelly Rosalie Guha. Je trouvais ça important de te le dire aujourd'hui… tu n'es pas seule, je serai toujours là pour toi et Jasper.

Elle m'embrasse sur le front, passe sa main sur mon ventre, et quitte la maison. Esmée revient me trouver dans le salon. On s'installe sur le sofa et je dépose ma tête sur son épaule.

-Alors, tu es contente ma belle ?

-Merci d'avoir appelé toutes ces filles. J'étais vraiment contente de les revoir.

-C'est rien ma puce, j'étais contente de voir ton sourire tout l'après-midi. Ça m'a fait du bien. Est-ce que tu es trop fatiguée pour avoir une conversation « mère-fille » avec moi ?

-Non, je suis correct. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Je voudrais savoir… comment tu prévois ton accouchement ? Parce qu'on ne sait pas quand ce moment va arriver. Ça peut être demain comme dans un mois.

-Je ne veux pas de césarienne. Si possible, je voudrais seulement avoir une péridurale. Mais je ne sais pas… si c'est impossible, je vais accepter la césarienne, mais sinon, je veux avoir un accouchement normal.

-Est-ce que tu es certaine de ton choix ?

-Je me suis documentée sur les risques de l'accouchement naturel de jumeaux. Je sais qu'il y en a plus, mais si mon médecin me dit que c'est possible, je vais le faire. C'est important pour moi.

Esmée me sert dans ses bras, les larmes aux yeux. Je caresse lentement mon ventre, profitant du fait que les filles sont immobiles. Je veux être une mère comme Esmée, prête à tout pour ses enfants, ou même ceux des autres.

-Je suis fière de toi, ma belle. Tu es courageuse, intelligente… Tu vas être une bonne mère, j'espère que tu le sais. Aies confiance en toi. Je vais toujours être là pour t'aider, quoi qu'il arrive.

-Merci maman d'être là pour moi… Je t'aime…

Des larmes roulent sur les joues de ma belle-mère. Elle me sert dans ses bras tout en caressant mon abdomen gonflé. Mon père et Jasper entrent ensemble dans la maison. Esmée lève les yeux vers mon père et deux des personnes les plus importantes de ma vie viennent nous rejoindre sur le sofa. Mon jumeau me prend contre lui et je le sers dans mes bras. Mon père nous entoure tous les trois de ses bras et dépose sa tête sur celle d'Esmée. Ça me fait du bien de voir mon père heureux. Avant, il ne souriait presque jamais, mais maintenant, il a les yeux pétillants de vie et il a l'air comblé…

Jasper lève la tête vers Esmée et la regarde dans les yeux.

-Merci… maman… tu rends notre père heureux, tu nous rends heureux…

Elle l'embrasse sur le front alors qu'Emmett et Edward entrent dans la maison. Edward nous salue et monte directement dans sa chambre. Emmett, par contre, vient me retrouver. Je me lève, avec l'aide de Jazz, et dépose un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres douces. Il passe sa main sur mon ventre et il m'emmène dans notre chambre. Je suis surprise de constater que mes deux amies avaient tout rangé dans la chambre des jumelles.

Emmett me soulève et me dépose sur son bureau. Je lui fais une petite place en écartant les jambes. Ma robe remonte un peu sur mes cuisses. Il s'avance mais, juste avant de m'embrasser, il va accrocher une chaussette sur la poignée de la porte. Il revient vers moi et m'embrasse, sa main glissant sous ma robe. Notre baiser auparavant chaste devient rapidement plus insistant. Sachant très bien qu'il ne se passerait rien ce soir, je le laisse m'enlever ma robe.

Il me prend dans ses bras et me couche délicatement sur mon lit, juste avant de reprendre possession de mes lèvres. Je lui enlève son chandail alors que je me rends compte qu'il ne porte plus de pantalon. On se retrouve donc tous deux en sous-vêtements, lui par-dessus moi, faisant bien attention de ne pas accrocher mon ventre.

Il laisse mes lèvres quelques secondes pour aller mordiller mon lobe d'oreille. Alors qu'il reprend une nouvelle fois mes lèvres d'un baiser brulant, quelqu'un cogne à la porte. Je me cache sous les couvertures tant bien que mal, alors qu'Emmett remet rapidement son pantalon. Il entrouvre la porte. Mon père entre.

-Je voulais juste vous dire que le souper est prêt.

Il ressort aussi vite qu'il est entré et je m'habille rapidement, mettant un pantalon de jogging et un vieux T-shirt. Je ramasse mes cheveux en une queue de cheval haute et arrange un peu mon maquillage. Emmett sort avant moi.

Quand je sors de la chambre, je remarque que les jumelles sortent en même temps que moi. On se regarde toutes les trois et on éclate de rire. Sur trois des portes du couloir sont accrochées des chaussettes…

On descend dans la cuisine, où tout le reste de la famille nous attend. On mange tous en silence jusqu'à ce que mon père brise la glace…

-Pourquoi vous aviez tous des chaussettes accrochées à votre porte ?

Ma belle-mère éclate littéralement de rire alors qu'on rougit tous jusqu'aux oreilles. Mon père ne semble pas comprendre.

-Mon amour, tu sais, ils sont jeunes, ils profitent de la vie… Si c'est comme quand j'étais à l'université, c'est qu'ils ne veulent pas être dérangés… Est-ce que c'est ça ?

Je hoche la tête lentement. Le visage de mon père passe par toutes les couleurs avant de devenir blanc comme un linge. Il semble avoir compris le message.

-Alors Rosalie… tu étais… ?

-Non, je n'étais pas nue. J'étais seulement assez déshabillée pour que seul mon fiancé ne puisse me voir excepté mon médecin.

-Et Alice… et Bella… ?

-…

Mes deux amies ont le visage qui prend soudainement une couleur homard. Esmée a un petit sourire en coin alors que mon père semble réfléchir.

-Bon alors puisque notre présence ne semble pas déranger personne dans leurs activités de couples, on va s'entendre sur des heures. De neuf heures le matin à huit heures le soir, on cogne avant d'entrer, chaussette ou pas. Après neuf heures, il faut que j'aie votre autorisation pour entrer. Et c'est toujours la même règle qu'au départ. Pas de sexe la semaine !

Je regarde Emmett et on éclate tous les deux de rire.

-Tu sais, papa, avec ma grossesse, je ne peux pas faire ce que tu crois que nous faisions. Alors arrête de t'imaginer des choses entre Emmett et moi, le plus loin que je peux aller, c'est les baisers. Mais je parle pour mon couple. La vie sexuelle des autres, ce n'est pas de mes affaires.

On termine le repas en silence et on retourne tous dans nos chambres. Je vais, avec Emmett, dans la chambre de nos filles. On plie tous les petits pyjamas, range les couches, installe les biberons et les tétines… Au bout d'une demi-heure, je finis par être fatiguée et on s'assoit dans les rocking chairs.

-J'ai hâte que les filles arrivent ! J'ai hâte de te voir avec nos filles…

-Et moi, j'ai hâte de maigrir ! Je suis plus qu'énorme ! Je ne vois presque plus mes pieds, je suis incapable de porter des chaussures avec un talon parce que je n'ai pas d'équilibre. J'ai hâte de pouvoir faire l'amour ! Je n'en peux plus d'être enceinte. Tout ce que je demande, c'est d'accoucher !

-Rosie, tu es chanceuse ! Penses-y… Alors que toutes les filles de ton âge rêvent de fonder une famille, tu as déjà la tienne ! Et tu n'as aucune vergeture. Et je t'aime, tu vas te marier ! Tu as une mère et un père… Penses-y !

Il se lève et s'agenouille devant moi. Mon amoureux relève mon chandail sur mon ventre et se met à l'embrasser. Sans savoir pourquoi, je me mets à pleurer à chaudes larmes. Emmett se relève et essuie doucement mes larmes.

-Rosie… tu es épuisée… regarde ! Tu pleures sans raisons, viens, on va aller se coucher.

Il me prend dans ses bras, ouvre la porte, et me dépose dans notre lit. Il m'aide à me déshabiller et m'enfile une nuisette fuchsia. Il se met en boxer et on se couche tous les deux. Esmée entre pour nous parler, mais quand elle voit dans quelle position on est, elle remonte les couvertures et nous embrasse tous les deux sur le front.

En ressortant, elle ferme la lumière et murmure : Bonne nuit…

Je me tourne vers Emmett et l'embrasse du bout des lèvres. Il pose ses lèvres sur mon front et caresse mon ventre. Je m'endors presque aussitôt.

Je me réveille, comme depuis les deux dernières semaines, avec de violentes nausées. Je me lève le plus vite possible de mon lit. Je remercie mentalement mon fiancé d'avoir laissé un plat sur notre table de chevet. Je dégobille tout ce que j'ai encore dans l'estomac et immédiatement après, je me sens mieux.

Je prends mon plat et le vide dans la toilette. Après m'être brossée les dents, je descends dans la cuisine, où seul mon père est. Je m'approche de lui et il m'embrasse sur le front.

-Bon matin ma puce, est-ce que tu as bien dormi ?

-Bien, mais j'ai encore été malade ce matin… Mais je vais déjà mieux.

-Je t'ai pris un rendez-vous avec le Dr. Prince pour que tu puisses lui parler de ce que tu veux pour ton accouchement. Emmett a décidé que c'était à toi de choisir, alors il est parti avec ton frère et Edward. Les jumelles sont parties magasiner pour la fête de leur frère. Esmée est en train de se préparer.

-D'accord… Est-ce que tu penses qu'Esmée va vouloir rester avec moi chez le médecin ?

Esmée entre dans la pièce et me sert dans ses bras.

-Bien sûr que je veux venir avec toi si ça te rassure. Mais je ne prendrai pas la décision à ta place. Ton rendez-vous est à onze heures trente. On va partir dans une vingtaine de minutes.

Je monte dans ma chambre et mets un legging blanc et un chandail de laine rayé noir et rose. Je fais des fouilles «archéologiques» pour retrouver mes bottes noires et attache mes cheveux en une tresse française. Après m'être fait une ligne de crayon noir sous les yeux, je vais retrouver ma belle-mère dans l'entrée.

-Alors, tu es prête ?

Je mets mon nouveau manteau, que j'ai dû acheter la semaine dernière parce que mon ventre ne rentre plus dans rien excepté des joggings, des leggings et des chandails trop grands. Je sors de la maison et Esmée de prend la main pour m'aider à descendre les marches. On entre dans la voiture de ma belle-mère et on commence à parler.

-Alors, qu'est-ce que tu veux manger pour déjeuner ?

-On n'allait pas chez le médecin ?

-Oui, mais après ton rendez-vous ?

-Je ne sais pas, choisis…

On arrive bien vite à l'hôpital, où une chaise roulante m'attend.

-Je n'en aurai pas besoin, merci quand même…

Esmée me prend par le bras et m'assoit dans la chaise, bien décidée à ce que je ne traverse pas l'hôpital par moi-même. Ma belle-mère me pousse pendant longtemps, je me demande où est mon rendez-vous.

-Alors, est-ce que tu es contente de ne pas avoir marché toute la distance ?

-Merci Esmée de m'avoir apporté un fauteuil roulant…

On finit par entrer dans une section avec des peintures d'animaux sur tous les murs. Esmée s'arrête devant une porte, que j'ouvre.

-Bonjour Rosalie ! Comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ?

-Bien et vous ?

-Bien, merci ! J'aurais une proposition à te faire… J'ai parlé à ton père la semaine dernière. Il m'a dit que tu préfèrerais accoucher par voie basse de tes jumelles. Si tu le veux vraiment, je pourrais te faire une radiographie pour vérifier si ton bassin est assez large pour faire passer la tête de tes bébés. Ça s'appelle une radiopelvimétrie. C'est sans danger pour les fœtus et ça me permettrait d'être certaine que ce que tu veux est possible.

-Je veux bien passer cette radio. Mais comment ça se passe ?

-Le radiologue prendra trois clichés de ton bassin, dans trois positions différentes. Ça dure au maximum quinze minutes.

Elle me tend une jaquette d'hôpital et sort de la pièce. J'enlève mes vêtements pendant qu'Esmée s'est retournée. Elle attache les deux cordons dans mon dos et on rouvre la porte. Je m'assois sur mon fauteuil roulant.

-Alors, tu es prête ? Le radiologue a une place pour toi immédiatement.

Esmée reste dans la pièce d'examen pendant que je pars. Les quinze minutes passées dans la salle de radiographie ont passé très vite, seulement, avec le ventre que j'ai, mon dos a commencé à me faire souffrir après une dizaine de minutes. Dès qu'on revient vers Esmée, je me rhabille et m'assois sur la table d'examen.

-J'ai regardé les radiographies… Est-ce que je pourrais te faire une échographie dès maintenant, comme ça tu vas savoir dans quelques minutes si tu dois te préparer pour un accouchement par voie naturelle ?

Je me couche sur la table d'examen. Esmée rapproche sa chaise de moi et me prend la main. Dr. Prince relève mon chandail sur mon ventre et étale le gel froid. Après avoir ouvert l'échographe, elle nous montre un des bébés.

-Rosalie, je t'annonce en primeur que Beverly naitra la première et qu'Amber la suivra. Les deux se présentent bien, la tête en premier.

-Et mon accouchement ?

-Si tu te sens prête, ce sera un accouchement naturel, mais je te recommande fortement la péridurale.

Esmée me fait un grand sourire alors que je réalise que je vais pouvoir avoir mes filles de la manière que je veux. Mon médecin me parle des risques d'un accouchement comme celui que j'aurai et de son déroulement. En repartant, je suis certaine de ce que je veux. Je veux vivre mon accouchement comme ma mère l'a vécu.

-Alors, tu es contente ma belle ?

-Oui, merci Esmée de m'avoir accompagné.

-Ce n'est rien, Rosalie. Si ça t'a rassuré d'avoir quelqu'un auprès de toi, je suis prête à revenir quand tu veux.

On va dans la voiture après avoir retraversé l'hôpital en entier. Esmée s'arrête devant un restaurant où nous allons souvent. Alors que j'entre lentement dans la bâtisse, quelqu'un me tend son bras pour m'aider à me rendre à notre table. En prenant le bras, je lève les yeux et vois Edward, le fils d'Esmée. Il m'amène et m'aide à m'assoir. Jasper et mon père nous y attendent.

-Alors, comment ça va ma puce ? me demande mon père.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?

-Esmée a pensé qu'il faudrait qu'on ait un repas en famille avant la naissance des bébés. Nous n'en avons pas encore eu sans Emmett, Alice et Bella, donc elle a pensé à ce midi pour partager un repas tous ensembles.

Jasper vient s'assoir à côté de moi. Un serveur passe prendre notre commande. Je prends la même chose que Jasper et Esmée. Un filet de sole avec des légumes et du riz. Le repas passa rapidement, alors qu'on parlait de tout et de rien. À ma grande surprise, le sujet de mes filles ne prit pas toute la place, comme d'habitude. J'ai toujours aimé avoir de l'attention, mais là, c'est à chaque jour un peu trop.

En repartant, Edward nous proposa de nous ramener, Jasper et moi, à la maison afin que mon père et Esmée puissent rester ensemble. Edward, au lieu de partir vers la maison, part de l'autre côté. Il s'arrête après quelques minutes devant un studio de photos. La voiture d'Emmett y est déjà garée. J'entre dans le studio et voit mon fiancé et ses deux sœurs. Un fer plat est branché et trois housses sont accrochées. Dès que je suis assise sur une chaise, Alice se jette sur moi avec tu maquillage et Bella commence à aplatir mes cheveux. En dix minutes, je suis maquillée, coiffée, et je porte une robe rouge et Emmett, une chemise noire avec une cravate rouge. La photographe s'avance et commence à prendre des photos. Emmett m'aide à me changer et je me retrouve avec une camisole blanche et un legging noir. Emmett remonte le haut sur mon ventre, comme la dame lui demande. On prend une vingtaine d'images et je me change pour la dernière fois.

Je reconnais la main d'Alice dans le choix des vêtements. Une jupe noire et un chemisier bleu, du même bleu que mes yeux. Mes deux meilleures amies sont habillées dans le même genre, mais le chemisier d'Alice est rouge et celui de Bella est corail. Nos petits-copains sont tous les trois habillés pareils.

On prend une cinquantaine de photos, certaines seules, d'autres par couples, des photos de Jazz et moi, d'autres d'Alice et Bella, mais la plus belle est celle où on est tous. Elle avait été prise alors qu'on riait tous d'une blague faite par Emmett.

Quand on est tous ressortis, j'avais un gros sourire aux lèvres. Je pars seule avec Emmett. Il s'arrête dans un parc et on va s'assoir sur un banc, devant un lac. Il prend ma main dans les siennes et me regarde dans les yeux.

-Alors, chez le médecin… Comment ça s'est passé ?

-Les filles se sont retournées… Je vais avoir un accouchement naturel. Il présente un peu plus de risques qu'une césarienne, mais je veux vivre la même chose que ma mère. Même si je sais que tu ne veux pas que j'accouche naturellement, c'est important pour moi.

-Je vais te soutenir, quoi que tu fasses. Je vais avoir peur pour toi, mais je sais que tu vas bien aller et que tout va bien se passer… Je veux simplement que tu sois heureuse.

Il m'embrasse sur le front et passe son bras autour de mes épaules. J'appuie ma tête contre lui et tout devient silencieux autour de nous. J'ai l'impression d'être entrée dans une bulle de bonheur avec mon amoureux, comme si il n'y avait rien autour de nous. La réalité nous rattrape bien vite quand son estomac commence à faire des bruits étranges.

Il m'amène à sa voiture et on retourne dans la maison. Dès qu'on arrive, je pars dans ma chambre et me couche, épuisée par ma journée…

_**Je suis tellement désolée de ne pas avoir publié plus vite… entre les spectacles et les examens, j'ai complètement oublié de publier ce chapitre… J'espère que vous l'avez aimé…**_


	8. Être une mère

**Auteur : Laurtess97**

**Série : Twilight**

**Titre : Le temps d'une vie**

**Genre : Romance/Family**

**Rating : **

**Disclaimer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer… exceptés tous ceux n'ayant pas pris place dans les romans de la saga… Pour ceux-là, le mérite me revient :) **

**Chapitre 8 : Être une mère**

_Coucou mes puces,_

_Maman a tellement hâte que vous arriviez ! J'ai hâte de vous porter, de vous cajoler… Mon médecin dit que vous êtes ses petits miracles. Notre objectif était que vous naissiez il y a deux semaines au minimum… Et vous êtes encore dans mon gros bedon ! _

_Votre chambre est prête, et une valise avec mes vêtements et des petits pyjamas est déjà dans la voiture de votre papa. Toute la famille me protège pour que vous ne naissiez pas, mais je crois que plus vous restez dans mon ventre, plus vous êtes à l'étroit et plus vous êtes malheureuses. J'espère que ça n'est pas le cas…_

_J'ai une drôle d'impression quant au temps qu'il vous reste avant de naitre. Je pense que vous allez naitre dans la semaine, pas plus tard. De toute façon, je suis tout simplement incapable de marcher sans aide. Je ne vois plus mes pieds. J'ai tellement hâte que vous soyez là !_

_Je vous adore !_

_Maman_

_30 mars 2013_

J'écris dans le petit carnet de mes filles, bien installée dans un fauteuil moelleux. Esmée est aux petits soins avec moi et reste toujours à mes côtés. Elle me prépare mes repas, m'apporte à manger, des oreillers, des livres, où simplement me parle d'autres choses que ma grossesse.

-Alors, Rose, quel est ton film préféré ?

-En ce moment, j'aime _Comment Prévoir l'Imprévisible_… Et toi ?

-Encore et toujours _Breakfast Club_… Je l'écoutais pendant mon adolescence et à chaque année, au mois de juin, je l'écoute. Il me rappelle des bons souvenirs. Quel est ton plat préféré ?

-Si je dis la première chose qui me vient en tête en ce moment, c'est des spaghettis. Mais seulement les tiens… Toi ?

-Les sushis, sans aucune hésitation…

-Esmée… tu crois que je vais accoucher bientôt ?

-J'espère que non pour la santé de tes filles, mais… Je crois que plus elles restent longtemps, plus l'accouchement sera dangereux et difficile pour toi. Alors je ne sais pas… Mais à mon avis, elles seront nées avant jeudi…

-Jeudi ? Alors… je vais être maman avant jeudi ?

-Selon moi, mais les filles pourraient décider d'autres choses. Prépare-toi à devenir maman, ma chérie…

Ma belle-mère retourne dans la cuisine et je plonge dans un roman qu'Alice m'a prêté : _Harry Potter_. Je les avais déjà lus, mais j'étais plus jeune. Maintenant, ils me semblent encore meilleurs. J'en suis encore au premier tome, mais je l'ai commencé ce matin. Esmée vient me rejoindre et s'assoit dans un fauteuil. Elle prend un livre de cuisine et le feuillette lentement.

Alors que j'ai lu une dizaine de chapitres, Esmée se lève et vient s'installer sur l'accoudoir de mon fauteuil.

-J'ai préparé une salade pour diner. Tu veux que je t'en apporte ?

-Oui, merci Esmée !

Elle part et revient quelques instants plus tard avec un plateau sur lequel deux assiettes sont déposées, ainsi que deux verres et deux morceaux de gâteau. On commence à se parler en mangeant et Esmée me raconte un de ses souvenirs d'enfance.

-Quand j'étais petite, j'habitais sur une ferme. Ma meilleure amie vivait elle aussi sur une ferme, mais la sienne était beaucoup plus grosse que la mienne et il y avait un étang à l'arrière. On allait souvent ramasser des œufs de grenouille dedans et on regardait les bébés devenir des têtards, puis des grenouilles. Seulement, un matin, on s'est chicané et je lui ai lancé tous les œufs dans les cheveux. Je te laisse imaginer à quoi elle ressemblait…

Elle éclate de rire en se remémorant ce drôle de moment.

-Moi, quand j'avais environ cinq ans, j'étais allé jouer chez Alice et Bella. Jasper était venu, même s'il détestait ça. On avait joué à la princesse toute la journée et on avait décidé de se maquiller comme des grandes. Quand mon père était revenu avec le père des jumelles, Jasper portait une couronne et avait de l'ombre à paupière sur les yeux. Je pense qu'on a encore la photo…

On est toutes les deux mortes de rire, mais je m'arrête rapidement. Mon ventre se durcit, comme il a l'habitude de faire depuis près d'une semaine. C'est encore une autre preuve que je vais accoucher bientôt. Esmée à l'air d'avoir remarqué mon état, parce qu'elle s'approche de moi et me caresse le dos.

-Est-ce qu'elle était douloureuse ?

-Non. Mais j'ai peur à chaque fois que ça commence… Je ne veux pas que mes filles naissent trop tôt… Malgré que j'ai bien hâte d'avoir fini avec ce gros ventre.

Un sourire se dessine sur le visage de ma belle-mère.

-On a toutes hâte de maigrir… mais je crois que même si on a hâte d'avoir un bébé dans les bras, on espère toutes qu'il soit en santé…

Esmée a les larmes aux yeux en disant la dernière phrase. Alors que je veux lui dire quelque chose, quelqu'un cogne à la porte. Esmée se lève et va ouvrir. Elle revient presque immédiatement me chercher. Angela m'attend, dans le hall d'entrée. Elle a encore son manteau sur le dos.

-Salut Rosalie !

Je vais la serrer dans mes bras. Elle caresse mon abdomen un instant et Esmée lui apporte ma veste… la seule que je peux encore mettre et fermer.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-J'ai appelé ton amie tout à l'heure pour savoir si elle était occupée cet après-midi…

Esmée me prend dans ses bras et m'aide à revêtir le manteau. Les deux m'aident à me rendre dans la voiture d'Angela et Esmée m'embrasse sur le front. On quitte l'entrée de la maison et je reste silencieuse. Angela, après quelques minutes, décide de briser le silence qui devenait presque

-Alors, comment vont tes puces ?

-Bien… mais j'ai hâte qu'elles sortent ! Autant j'aimais mon ventre il y a trois ou quatre mois, maintenant, tout ce que je veux, c'est être mince ! Et j'ai hâte de pouvoir les regarder dormir…

-C'est ce qu'il y a de mieux, à mon avis. Quand les jumeaux s'endorment, ils sont tellement mignons… Mais j'aime passer du temps avec eux, qu'ils sourient, mangent, se regardent drôlement et jouer avec eux… Chaque moment devient précieux.

-Est-ce que ça fait peur… je veux dire… quand tu les prends dans tes bras, de voir quelqu'un d'autre les prendre…

-La première fois que je les ai pris, j'avais peur de les casser… Ils étaient tout petits. Mais maintenant, même s'ils sont encore microscopiques, je me suis habituée. La première semaine, je surveillais Ben à chaque fois qu'il les approchait. Je lui fais plus confiance maintenant… Mais j'ai encore des craintes quand je laisse d'autres personnes que je connais mal, comme les médecins, les prendre.

On arrive devant une petite maison d'un étage. En y entrant, je remarque une chose : la décoration est moderne et très belle.

-Bienvenue chez moi ! J'ai emménagé ici avec Ben il y a deux semaines. On s'est acheté la maison. La chambre des jumeaux est située derrière la porte à gauche de la cuisine et notre chambre est à droite. La salle de bain est derrière la cuisine…

-C'est magnifique ! Où est Ben ? Et les jumeaux ?

-Ben est avec les jumeaux, dans le salon.

Elle m'aide à enlever mon manteau et on rejoint son amoureux dans le salon. Elle va prendre l'un de ses fils des bras de son père et se met à le bercer doucement. Ben vient à côté de moi et me tend l'un des bébés. Je le prends contre ma poitrine et il accroche sa petite main au col de mon chandail. Je lui caresse la tête délicatement alors qu'il baille. Ses petits yeux se ferment lentement et il s'endort. Je l'appuie sur mon ventre et le garde contre moi. Son jumeau a lui aussi l'air de dormir paisiblement.

-Je vais aller les coucher, Angie. Reste avec Rosalie.

Ben prend le bébé que j'avais dans les bras et l'emmène dans sa chambre il revient quelques minutes plus tard et Angela lui tend le deuxième jumeau.

-Alors, tu penses que tu vas accoucher dans combien de temps ?

-Bientôt, j'espère…

-Je suis certaine que tu vas être une merveilleuse mère. Le simple fait que tu fasses attention à toi montre que tu es prête à devenir maman. À qui tu penses qu'elles vont ressembler ?

-J'aimerais qu'elles aient les yeux d'Emmett et son nez. Mais j'espère qu'elles auront mes cheveux et qu'elles me ressembleront quand elles seront plus vieilles.

-Moi, j'espérais que les jumeaux me ressembleraient un peu… Mais ils sont des copies conformes de leur père. C'est incroyable à quel point Yan et Léo ressemblent à Ben. Ils ont mon nez, mais sinon, on pourrait presque se demander si je suis leur mère.

-Mais non ! Ils ont ta bouche et ont les mêmes mimiques que toi. Ils font tes sourires en coins…

-Est-ce que tu veux avoir d'autres enfants plus tard ?

-J'aimerais avoir un ou deux autres enfants, mais dans au minimum quatre ans. Je veux profiter des premières années de mes filles. Mais je veux avoir un garçon. Je veux qu'Emmett ait un fils. Toi ?

-Une fille… mais pas tout de suite, dans une dizaine d'année. Je veux que mes fils soient assez vieux pour m'aider avec le bébé. Mais je ne sais pas si Ben veut avoir un autre enfant.

Quelqu'un cogne à la porte et Angela se lève pour répondre. Je vois mon amoureux entrer et saluer Angie et Ben. Il s'approche de moi et m'embrasse du bout des lèvres. Il s'assoit à côté de moi sur le sofa et passe son bras dans mon dos. Ben et Angela viennent nous rejoindre.

-Ben, est-ce que je peux te poser une question ?

Ben regarde mon fiancé et acquiesce.

- Ça fait quoi d'être papa ?

-C'est la meilleure sensation qu'on peut vivre. Je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux. Chaque petit moment passé avec eux est merveilleux. Ils nous sourient quand ils nous voient… Et voir Angela s'en occuper… C'est comme si je réalisais que ma vie d'avant n'était rien par rapport à maintenant.

Il glisse sa main dans celle de mon amie et la regarde dans les yeux.

-Ça nous a rapproché. Je ne pensais pas qu'on pourrait être si complice. Tu vas adorer !

Je regarde Emmett et il me prend par la main.

-Est-ce que vous êtes prêts à être parents ?

-On est prêt… enfin, je crois…

Ben regarde Angela et elle lui sourit.

-On vous propose quelque chose. Nous, on a envie de passer une soirée ensemble. Est-ce que vous pensez que vous êtes capable de vous occuper des jumeaux jusqu'à neuf heures ce soir ?

-J'en suis certaine. Est-ce que tu es d'accord Emmett ?

-Vous pouvez partir quand vous voulez, on va s'en occuper. Mais vous nous devrez une soirée de gardiennage gratuit.

Angela et Ben se lèvent et partent se changer. On ouvre la télé et je m'appuie contre le torse de mon amoureux. Les bébés demeurent silencieux jusqu'à ce que leurs parents sortent. Dès que la porte se referme, on entend un petit cri, puis un deuxième… Emmett va dans la chambre des bébés et revient avec Léo dans les bras. Il s'assoit dans le rocking chair et se met à le bercer. Je me lève difficilement et vais chercher un biberon. Emmett le prend et, à a grande surprise, se met à nourrir le petit garçon. Avant même que je me rassois, Yan commence à pleurer. Je vais le prendre dans mes bras. Il lève se yeux et se met à me fixer.

-Coucou Yan. Je suis tatie Rosalie. On va se voir souvent. Dans mon ventre, il y a Amber et Beverly. Elles sont plus petites que toi. On va changer ta couche et après on va aller rejoindre Léo et mon fiancé, Emmett.

Je lui enlève son petit pyjama et change sa couche. Après, je vais chercher un biberon et je m'assois sur le sofa. Il commence à boire lentement, puis beaucoup plus rapidement. Alors que ses petits yeux se referment, Emmett vient le prendre dans ses bras.

-Tu es certain que tu vas être à l'aise avec les deux bébés dans tes bras ?

-Je te le promets.

Je me couche un peu et quelques minutes plus tard, mon fiancé vient me rejoindre.

-Alors, ils dorment ?

-À point fermé. Je vais commander une pizza pour souper. Tu veux en avoir une végétarienne ?

-Seulement une ou deux pointes, le reste peut être à la viande si tu veux. Je n'ai pas très faim.

Il prend le téléphone et appelle.

-La pizza devrait arriver dans une demi-heure. J'ai pris des frites pour moi et une portion de rondelles d'oignon. Est-ce que ça te va ?

-Je vais pouvoir t'en prendre ?

-J'en ai pris pour nous deux, et je sais que même si je ne voulais pas, tu en prendrais quand même.

-Merci… je t'aime…

-Moi aussi, ma belle. Pour toujours.

-Est-ce que tu penses que je vais accoucher bientôt ? Et si ça se passait mal ? Tu penses qu'elles vont être en santé ?

-Rosie, je suis certain que tout va bien se passer. Elles vont naitre quand elles seront prêtes. Et bien sincèrement, j'espère qu'elles naitront bientôt. Tu es épuisée et tu sembles avoir mal partout. Mais j'ai peur de l'accouchement, tout comme toi. J'ai peur qu'il se passe mal et que tu souffres. Et j'ai hâte de les avoir dans mes bras et de pouvoir les embrasser sur le front. Et j'ai envie de pouvoir t'avoir dans mes bras, de retrouver ma Rosie toute mince et magnifique. J'ai hâte de te faire l'amour comme avant, à l'exception qu'on fera beaucoup plus attention et qu'on sera plus discret. Mais j'ai surtout hâte que nous soyons une vraie famille, et qu'on puisse le dire.

-Moi aussi, j'ai hâte de pouvoir dire que ce sont mes filles, que tu es mon mari… que vous êtes ma famille. J'ai hâte de pouvoir être considérée comme une adulte, comme une mère. Et j'ai hâte de pouvoir me coucher sur le ventre, de voir mes pieds, de courir, de perdre mon gros ventre, de pouvoir me coucher dans tes bras sans que des coups de pieds me dérangent.

Il se penche vers moi pour m'embrasser, mais je prends les devants. Je l'embrasse et entrouvre les lèvres pour que sa langue puisse se glisser à l'intérieur de ma bouche. Un ballet de langues commence entre nous deux. On se fait arrêter par deux coups portés sur la porte, puis par des pleurs. Je me lève pour prendre les bébés et Emmett va chercher la pizza.

Léo dans les bras droit, les fesses appuyées sur mon ventre. J'installe Yan de la même manière, mais dans mon bras droit. Je retourne dans la cuisine et voit le livreur nous dévisager, Emmett et moi.

-On les garde, ce ne sont pas nos enfants.

-Mais, vous…

-Oui, je suis enceinte de trente-quatre semaines. Je le sais bien mieux que vous. Alors passez une bonne soirée et merci pour la pizza.

Emmett referme la porte après lui avoir donné la monnaie. Il pose la pizza et le sac sur la table et prend Léo dans ses bras.

-Alors, le livreur vous a réveillé ? On va aller vous bercer un peu, et ensuite, c'est l'heure du dodo.

On se promène un peu avec les deux bébés, qui se rendorment bien vite. Après les avoir recouchés, on s'installe à table et on commence à manger.

-Alors, toujours pas de contractions ?

-Non, seulement une ce matin. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je vais bien, et les filles aussi. Je te le promets, elles ne naitront pas aujourd'hui.

On mange en silence quand je ressens une contraction, un peu plus douloureuse que celle que j'avais ressentie ce matin. Je n'en informe pas Emmett, sachant qu'il paniquerait automatiquement.

-Rosie, est-ce que tout va bien ?

-Oui, j'ai seulement reçu un petit coup d'Amber.

-D'accord, je pensais que tu avais eu une contraction. Mais si tu en as une, dis-le-moi.

-D'accord, je te le promets.

Je caresse un peu mon vente, espérant que je n'en aurais pas d'autre. Pendant tout le reste du repas, on demeure silencieux. Je vais m'installer dans le salon et prend mon cellulaire.

_«Angie, ne panique pas en lisant ce texto. Ne le dit surtout pas à Ben, il le dira à Em. J'ai eu une contraction. Je t'en dirai plus quand vous reviendrez : ) »_

Avant même que je ressers mon téléphone, je reçois une réponse de mon amie.

_«Si tu en as une autre, dis le moi IMMÉDIATEMENT. Je vais convaincre Ben de ne pas prendre de dessert. Si c'est ta deuxième contraction, appelle moi tout de suite. Et repose-toi. Dis à Emmett que tu es fatiguée et couche toi.»_

Je ne lui réponds pas tout de suite et ouvre la télévision. Je m'assoupis un moment et me fait réveiller pas une nouvelle contraction. En regardant l'heure, je m'aperçois que la précédente s'était produite seulement vingt-cinq minutes auparavant. Je décide de ne pas avertir Emmett et Angela. Je caresse doucement mon ventre en espérant que ce soit la dernière.

Emmett vient me rejoindre dans le salon et embrasse mon ventre.

-Alors, les puces vont bien ? Et ma fiancée va bien ?

-On va toutes les trois biens. Elles bougent un peu. Et je suis tellement fatiguée !

-Appuie ta tête contre mes cuisses, je te réveillerai quand Angela et Ben arriveront.

-Merci, je t'aime.

-Moi aussi ma belle.

Je me réinstalle et me rendors, mais je me fais encore une fois réveiller par une contraction, encore vingt-cinq minutes après la précédente. Je me lève pour aller aux toilettes et appelle ma belle-mère.

_«-Esmée… j'ai eu des contractions… trois en cinquante minutes…_

_-Appelle Angela et va chercher Emmett. Je dois lui parler.»_

Je vais chercher mon amoureux et lui passe mon amoureux. Son visage change alors qu'Esmée lui parle. Il me prend par la taille et m'aide à me rendre au divan.

-J'appelle Angela et on retourne à la maison. Et ne discute pas, ta mère m'a dit que c'était la troisième en moins d'une heure et que tu ne m'as rien dis. La prochaine, tu dois me le dire et je vais la chronométrer.

Il parle à mon amie et lui dit de se dépêcher. Elle arrive seulement quinze minutes plus tard. Elle se jette dans mes bras et me caresse les cheveux.

-Ça va bien aller, je te le promets. Appelle-moi dans quatre heures. Je veux avoir des nouvelles. Et ce n'est pas grave, au pire tu me réveilleras. Je veux savoir comment tu vas.

Je me lève en tenant mon ventre. Elle me sert une dernière fois dans ses bras et je pars avec mon fiancé.

Il me ramène à la maison, sous ordres de mon père. En entrant, Esmée vient me prendre dans ses bras et m'aide à me rendre sur le sofa. Jasper vient me rejoindre presque immédiatement.

-Est-ce que tout va bien ?

-Quand même bien… mais j'ai tellement peur. J'ai peur de finir comme notre mère.

-Tout va bien aller, Rose. Je vais rester avec toi jusqu'au bout. On va être avec toi, Emmett et moi.

Je me colle contre son torse et commence à pleurer. Il m'embrasse sur le front et pose sa main sur mon ventre.

-Je serai là pour toujours, Rose. Je te le promets. Pour toujours et à jamais.

Une boule monte dans ma gorge alors qu'une autre contraction me sert le ventre. Emmett vient nous rejoindre et me prend contre son torse. Je reste ainsi jusqu'à ma prochaine contraction, qui me fait verser une larme.

-Elle était douloureuse ?

Je fais non de la tête. Elle n'était pas douloureuse, mais je sens que le travail commence réellement. Mon père s'approche de moi avec une enveloppe.

-Rosalie, je t'avais dit que tu aurais trois lettres. C'est le moment de recevoir ta troisième et dernière lettre.

_Ma belle chérie, _

_Tu vas naitre très bientôt. J'ai parlé à mon médecin et le risque que je meurs est de quatre-vingt-dix-huit pourcents. Mais je n'ai pas peur, j'ai appris à apprivoiser cette dure réalité. _

_Cette dernière lettre, tu devais la recevoir lors de ton premier accouchement. J'espère que tu es heureuse de savoir que tu vas bientôt avoir ton enfant. Tu dois savoir une chose : avoir peur c'est normal. J'ai peur, toutes les femmes ont peur. C'est naturel d'avoir peur. Mais pense, à chaque contraction, que ça te rapproche de la naissance de ton bébé. _

_Je ne peux pas te dire le contraire, ça fait mal, c'est horrible. Mais n'y pense pas. Dis-toi que ça va t'apporter le plus grand bonheur du monde, celle d'être mère. _

_Je suis prête à affronter la vie, et tout ce qui va venir après. Je vais te protéger et être ton ange gardien. Je t'aime plus que tout. Dis à ton frère que je l'aime aussi. Vous êtes ce qui m'a maintenu au-dessus du gouffre pendant neuf mois. Je vous adore. Tu es forte et tu dois profiter de la vie à chaque instant. Souviens-toi de ces paroles pendant chaque contraction : C'est pour être mère. _

_Je t'aime,_

_Maman_

_14 décembre _

Des larmes roulent lentement sur mes joues alors que je réalise que c'est la dernière trace de ma mère. Je me lève et monte dans ma chambre pour me coucher un peu.

Quand je me réveille, près de deux heures plus tard, je suis assaillie par la douleur d'une contraction.

-MAMAN !

Esmée arrive en courant dans ma chambre et vient me serrer dans ses bras.

-Ma puce… tout va bien…

-Je veux aller à l'hôpital… S'il te plait… Je veux y aller… je veux que tu viennes avec Emmett et Jazz…

Elle m'aide à me lever et à mettre un pantalon de jogging et un chandail confortable. On descend lentement en bas et je mets mon manteau. On se fait arrêter au bout de dix minutes par une autre contraction, toujours aussi douloureuse que la précédente. On va dehors et dans la voiture. Je m'installe à l'arrière avec mon fiancé, qui me caresse le dos. Jazz vient de l'autre côté et mes parents s'assoient à l'avant.

Après une dizaine de minutes, je sers les dents et subis une autre contraction. Je sens mon ventre se contracter et j'essaie de respirer, comme mon père me l'avait expliqué. Emmett approche sa main de la mienne et Jasper fait de même.

-Ne me touchez pas !

Ils retirent aussitôt leur main et se regardent, surpris. Lorsqu'elle se termine, je leur souris et ça semble les rassures un peu. Mon fiancé se penche et m'embrasse sur le front.

On arrive enfin à l'hôpital et je suis immédiatement envoyé à la maternité. Ma chambre est décorée d'orange et de jaune, avec des formes géométriques au milieu des murs. Mon médecin vient m'examiner.

-Tu es déjà dilatée à deux centimètres. C'est très bien ma belle. Tu dois simplement savoir que le premier accouchement est toujours plus long, car ton corps doit s'adapter pour la première fois au passage du bébé.

J'acquiesce et revêts l'horrible jaquette d'hôpital. Emmett vient me rejoindre avec Jasper. Esmée et Carlisle sont allés chercher du café.

Il est seulement vingt-trois heures. Mes filles devraient naitre demain. J'espère sincèrement que le travail sera court…

1 heure de travail

Mes contractions sont encore espacées d'environ dix minutes. Elles ne sont pas trop douloureuses, mais j'ai toujours hâte qu'elles finissent. Emmett et Jasper somnolent sur les chaises de plastiques. Esmée est assise avec moi sur le lit et on parle un peu entre chaque contraction. Mon père vient de partir voir ses patients. Quelqu'un cogne à la porte et vient me voir.

-Salut Rosalie !

-Bree ! Comment vas-tu ?

-Je vais très bien. J'ai appris que tu étais enfin arrivée et que les jumelles allaient naitre. Je vais être de garde cette nuit, donc on va être ensemble pour une partie du travail. Et toi, comment ça se passe jusqu'à maintenant ?

-Bien, mes contractions sont un peu douloureuses, mais pas trop. Et je suis ici depuis seulement une heure. Tu vas rester jusqu'à quelle heure dans l'hôpital ?

-Jusqu'à neuf heures demain matin, mais je pense que je vais dormir à l'hôpital pour pouvoir voir tes filles dès qu'elles seront nées. Et puis… j'ai un rendez-vous demain avant-midi avec le Dr. Prince…

-Quoi ? Comment ça se fait ? Elle ne s'occupe que… Tu es enceinte !?

-De quatorze semaines… On pense tous les deux que ce sera un garçon… Kyle Guha. Mais on ne le saura surement pas demain.

-Félicitation !

Son bipper sonne et elle repart aussitôt, me promettant qu'elle reviendrait dans une heure.

-Je vais aller aux toilettes, ma belle, me dit Esmée. Est-ce que tu vas être correct ? Ta prochaine contraction devrait être dans trois ou quatre minutes, donc je me dépêche.

Pendant qu'elle sort, je prends mon petit carnet et un crayon.

_Bonjour les filles,_

_Je viens tout juste d'entrer dans l'hôpital. Vous allez naitre dans quelques heures. Maman est tellement contente que vous arriviez bientôt ! Vous ne me faites pas encore trop mal, mais je pense à tout le bonheur que vous allez m'apporter après et me dit que chaque contraction me rapproche de vous. _

_Grand-papa Carlisle est parti voir ses patients, parce qu'il est supposé travailler en ce moment. Grand-maman Esmée est restée avec moi, sur le lit, et on parle de tout et de rien entre chaque contraction. Papa et tonton Jasper dorment depuis près de trente minutes. Ils savent qu'ils ne pourront pas le faire encore longtemps, donc ils en profitent. _

_J'ai tellement hâte de vous prendre dans mes bras !_

_Gros bisous,_

_Maman_

_31 mars 2013, 0h_

Je termine d'écrire la lettre juste avant l'arrivée de la contraction. Je m'agrippe aux bords du lit et attend qu'elle passe en silence. Elle ne m'avait presque pas fait mal, mais je me dis à chaque fois que la prochaine sera plus forte, alors je ne dois pas me plaindre.

Esmée revient et regarde le moniteur.

-Je suis désolée, ma belle. Elle n'a été espacée de seulement neuf minutes trente… Je vais être là pour la prochaine…


	9. Vingt-Quatre heures

**Auteur : Laurtess97**

**Série : Twilight**

**Titre : Le temps d'une vie**

**Genre : Romance/Family**

**Rating : K**

**Disclaimer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer… exceptés tous ceux n'ayant pas pris place dans les romans de la saga… Pour ceux-là, le mérite me revient :) **

**Chapitre 9 : Vingt-quatre heures**

2 heures de travail

La dernière heure a passé lentement. Esmée s'est endormie un peu, ce qui m'a fait plaisir. Je ne veux pas qu'elle s'épuise en attendant que mes filles naissent. Jasper est venu la relayer, me massant le dos pendant chaque contraction.

-Jazz, je vais essayer de dormir un peu. J'ai l'impression que je vais rester ici encore un moment, donc…

Je me couche sur le côté et Jasper me caresse le front pendant que je tombe dans les bras de Morphée.

3 heures de travail

-Rosalie, je dois t'examiner pour voir à quel point tu es dilatée. Je viens de faire sortir ta famille, mais ton fiancé a tenu à rester.

J'entrouvre les yeux et aperçois mon médecin penchée sur moi. Je m'installe afin qu'elle puisse faire son examen plus facilement. Emmett vient à mes côtés pendant qu'elle regarde ma dilatation.

-Trois centimètres ! Il n'en reste que sept avant que tu sois prête. C'est bien ma belle. Je devrais revenir dans une heure et demi environ. Si tu appuies sur le bouton à la tête de ton lit, l'infirmière de garde, Bree, va venir immédiatement.

Elle ressort de la pièce et mes proches reviennent dans la chambre. Je me recouche et Emmett s'installe dans mon dos. Il m'embrasse sur la nuque et me masse un peu.

-Tout va bien ? Sur une échelle de un à dix, où est-ce que ta douleur se situe ?

-Entre deux et trois, parce que je sais que dix, c'est le pire. Toi, comment tu gères ça ?

-J'ai peur… je me demande comment ça va se passer… J'ai peur que tu aies trop mal. J'ai peur de ne pas être capable de te voir souffrir… Mais je sais que tu vas être capable parce que tu es forte et que tu es prête. Et parce que je t'aime.

-Moi aussi je t'aime. J'ai hâte de pouvoir prendre nos filles dans mes bras.

Je me colle contre son torse et me rendors immédiatement.

4 heures de travail

Je marche lentement dans le couloir en attendant la prochaine contraction. Elle tarde à arriver, et j'appréhende de plus en plus le moment. À chaque pas, j'ai peur que celle-ci se déclenche et que je sois trop éloignée d'un mur pour pouvoir y prendre appui.

-Alors, ma Rosie, ça va ?

-Toujours p…

Je m'agrippe à la main de mon fiancé et attends que la contraction passe. Elles me paraissent de plus en plus longues. Je déteste littéralement ces quinze à vingt secondes de douleur.

-Elle est passée ?

-Enfin…

-À combien elle était ?

-Quatre… au minimum. J'ai l'impression que ce ne sont pas deux, mais un million, de bébés qui essaient de se frayer un chemin à l'extérieur de moi.

On se tourne et j'aperçois une femme dans le même état que moi, qui marche avec son mari.

-Bonjour ! Vous êtes ici depuis combien de temps ?

-Quatre heures… mais je suis seulement dilatée à trois centimètres. Vous ?

-Trente minutes, mais c'est mon quatrième et j'en suis à six centimètres. Dites-vous que vous allez oublier toute la douleur quand vous allez prendre votre enfant dans vos bras. C'est une fille ou un garçon ?

-Amber et Beverly Cullen. Des jumelles identiques.

-Maria Pattinson. C'est la dernière…

Elle arrête subitement de parler quand une mare d'eau s'étend à ses pieds.

-Put*** !

Elle retourne le plus rapidement que son état lui permet dans la chambre voisine à la mienne. Emmett me regarde, surpris.

-C'est ça, perdre les eaux ?

Il est blanc comme un linge et semble sur le point de perdre conscience. Mon père arrive rapidement et ramène Emmett dans la chambre. Bree vient me rejoindre en riant.

-J'adore ce moment où le père réalise pour la première fois ce que c'est, un accouchement. Tu viens, avant que tu perdes les eaux toi aussi ?

Elle m'attrape le bras et m'emmène dans ma chambre. Jasper vient me chercher, accompagné d'Esmée.

-Emmett a perdu connaissance. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

-La femme de la chambre voisine a perdu les eaux. Moi, ça m'a stressé un peu, mais lui, ça l'a complètement paniqué. Bree a dit que ça arrivait au moins à un père sur deux de voir une autre femme perdre les eaux. Vous, ça va ?

-Rosalie, ce n'est pas à toi de t'inquiéter pour nous. Pour le moment, tu es la seule personne qui devrait oublier qu'on est là. Toi, comment ça se passe jusqu'à maintenant ?

-Bien… mais ça fait mal !

Je retourne sur mon lit et Esmée me masse doucement le dos pour atténuer la douleur lancinante qui me barre la colonne vertébrale. Une autre contraction arrive, seulement sept minutes après la précédente. La durée entre les épisodes de douleurs diminue de plus en plus, à mon grand désespoir.

5 heures de travail

-Rosalie, réveille-toi ma puce. Ton médecin veut t'examiner. Tu pourras te rendormir après…

J'entrouvre les yeux et me redresse un peu. Elle effectue son examen pendant une contraction.

-Alors, à combien est la douleur ?

-Cinq… peut-être six…

-Bonne nouvelle, tu es dilatée à quatre centimètres. Ça avance lentement, mais bien. Les bébés vont bien, et tu peux encore te reposer un moment avant le grand moment.

Je me recouche sur le dos et essaie de me rendormir, sans succès. Tout le monde autour de moi dort, sauf mon père, qui est entré en même temps que mon médecin. Il m'aide à me réinstaller, en espérant que je puisse trouver une position confortable pour dormir.

6 heures de travail

Il est seulement cinq heures du matin, mais j'ai l'impression que ça fait une journée que j'ai des contractions. Mon téléphone cellulaire se met à sonner.

_«-Oui ?_

_-Rose ? C'est Angela. Je voulais avoir des nouvelles… Comment ça va ?_

_-Selon le médecin, je vais bien et le travail avance bien. Ça fait six heures que je suis ici et je suis seulement dilatée à quatre centimètres…_

_-Combien de temps entre les contractions ?_

_-Entre six et sept minutes. Mais elles sont de plus en plus douloureuses. Je regrette la césarienne que j'aurais pu avoir…_

_-Ça va bien se passer, tu vas avoir tes filles très bientôt ! Je te rappelle plus tard, les jumeaux commencent à se réveiller. _

_-À plus tard…»_

J'ai à peine le temps de déposer le téléphone qu'une autre contraction arrive. Emmett vient derrière moi et me masse délicatement le dos. Elle passe lentement, mais finit par se terminer.

-Alors, c'était qui au téléphone ?

-Angie. Elle voulait savoir comment ça se passait. Elle pense que les jumelles vont naitre bientôt.

-Je l'espère bien. Je déteste te voir souffrir ainsi. J'ai hâte que ça se termine. Et j'ai hâte de pouvoir prendre nos filles dans nos bras. J'ai tellement hâte de les avoir réellement et de voir leurs petits doigts et leurs petits orteils…

-Moi aussi, mais elles sont plus présentes pour moi que pour toi. Ça fait des mois qu'elles bougent dans mon ventre. Toi, tu ne fais que les sentir sur mon abdomen.

Je me lève un peu pour marcher avec mon fiancé, mais ma belle-mère se lève et me prend par la main.

-Repose-toi un peu, Emmett, je vais aller me promener avec elle un peu. Ma puce, j'ai appelé Edward, il va venir dans trois heures avec Bella et Alice. Je lui ai demandé de d'apporter ton ballon d'exercice pour que tu puisses t'y assoir un peu. Ça peut t'aider à mieux contrôler tes contractions et leur intensité.

On se rend dans le couloir et je vois le même homme que tout à l'heure. Il a un petit paquet de couvertures dans les bras et trois filles âgés d'environ deux à huit ans autour de lui.

-Alors, elle est née ?

-Oui ! Ma femme se repose un peu pendant que je présente Maria à ses sœurs, Daniella, Melissa et Laura.

Les trois filles se tournent vers moi, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Je regarde ma belle-mère.

-Est-ce que c'est ce genre de famille que tu veux ? me demande-t-elle.

-Exactement ce genre de famille, mais avec un garçon…

Elle passe son bras autour de ma taille et on continue à marcher. La contraction arrive alors que je suis au beau milieu du corridor, très loin de ma chambre.

-Esmée…

Elle me tient les deux mains dans les siennes, que je sers horriblement fort. Elle finit par passer, alors que j'ai les larmes aux yeux.

-Ça va aller, ma puce. Elle est passée… Tu veux qu'on retourne dans ta chambre ?

Je hoche la tête et on refait le trajet inverse pour que je puisse aller m'étendre dans mon lit.

8 heures de travail

-Salut Rosalie. Je t'apporte le déjeuner…

Elle dépose un plateau beige sur la table et la fait rouler au-dessus de mon lit. Mon père m'aide à m'assoir et je mange une petite partie de ma rôtie, avant de me pencher vers ma poubelle et de vomir le peu que j'avais mangé.

Je réessaye de manger, cette fois du yaourt, et cela passe déjà beaucoup mieux. Je réussis à le manger au complet avant qu'une contraction arrive. Je m'agrippe à la table, laissant les larmes couler sur mes joues. Mon père me montre un plat, semblable à un haricot. Je me penche au-dessus et laisse sortir tout mon yaourt dedans.

Emmett m'essuie la bouche et je me laisse tomber dans ses bras.

-J'en peux plus… je veux qu'elles sortent…

Je sanglote dans ses bras jusqu'à ce que mon médecin arrive.

-J'ai parlé avec l'infirmière de garde. Elle m'a dit que tu es incapable de manger sans le revomir…

9 heures

Je suis assise sur le ballon d'exercice qu'Edward m'a amené. Je me fais rebondir un peu entre chaque contraction, qui arrive de plus en plus rapidement. Je décide de me lever, me disant qu'elles seraient peut-être moins douloureuses si je marchais pendant. J'ai à peine le temps de faire trois pas avec Emmett et Jasper que je sens de l'eau couler sur mes jambes.

La douleur de la contraction qui suit est horrible. Je pleure dans les bras d'Emmett pendant qu'elle passe. Il me soulève pendant que je continue à pleurer. Il me dépose dans mon lit, où je me roule en boule en espérant que la douleur passe.

Mon père part voir mon médecin, qui arrive en courant.

-Je vais t'examiner, ma belle. Il faut que tu te places comme je te l'ai montré tout à l'heure. On va savoir où sont rendues tes petites filles.

Je me positionne comme elle me l'a expliqué et elle vérifie à combien de centimètres je suis rendue. Dès qu'elle dépose un doigt, je recommence à pleurer de plus bel. Chaque moindre frôlement me cause une douleur inqualifiable.

-Huit centimètres Rosalie. Elles arrivent bientôt, je te le promets. Est-ce que tu veux la péridurale ?

Je hoche la tête, incapable d'émettre le moindre son.

Emmett s'assoit derrière moi et me masse le dos, des épaules au bas de mon dos. Alice et Bella me prennent chacune une main et la caressent doucement. Jazz essuie mes larmes à mesure qu'elles sortent…

11 heures de travail

J'ai eu la péridural il y a une heure et j'espérais qu'elle serait plus efficace que ça. Les contractions sont de plus en plus fortes, mais la douleur est restée au même point qu'au moment de l'injection

Je suis couchée sur le côté, me reposant un peu entre chaque contraction. Elles arrivent à toutes les deux minutes et demie, et durent environ trente secondes.

Jasper est allé se reposer un peu dans une chambre de garde avec mon père et Esmée. Alice est installée sur une des chaises. Edward est à côté d'elle, avec Bella assise sur ses genoux. Ils essaient de me changer les idées tous les trois, pendant qu'Emmett me caresse le front doucement.

Bree frappe à la porte.

-Salut Rosalie, je viens d'aller à mon échographie… Le bébé s'appellera Noah… Il est du bon poids et de la bonne grandeur.

-Félicitation !

Une contraction arrive et je me recroqueville sur moi-même en espérant qu'elle passe rapidement. Emmett essuie mes larmes et m'embrasse le front, essayant de me calmer autant qu'il le peut.

-La douleur est à combien environ ?

-Huit… au minimum…

- La péridural est censé avoir fait effet à l'heure qu'il est… Je suis désolée de t'apprendre qu'elle ne sera pas plus efficace que maintenant…

-C'est vrai ?

Je me remets à pleurer, mais de peur… Je pensais qu'elle serait plus efficace et que la douleur serait moindre lors de la naissance de mes filles. Emmett me sert dans ses bras et on attend en silence la prochaine contraction.

12 heures de travail

J'ai à peine le temps de reprendre mon souffle et de me remettre de la contraction précédente qu'une nouvelle arrive. Je pleure sans cesse. Mes amies et Edward sont partis, après qu'Esmée leur ait demandé de partir. Mon père n'arrête pas de marcher dans la pièce, sans jamais me regarder. Jasper est avec lui. Esmée me tient la main, sans bouger.

-Rosalie, comment ça se passe ? me demande la Dr. Prince.

Elle me regarde et s'approche délicatement de moi.

-Il faut que je t'examine, surement pour la dernière fois avant que tes filles ne soient nées… Pourrais-tu t'installer comme tout à l'heure, s'il-te-plait ?

Je m'exécute, grimaçant de douleur à chaque mouvement.

-Tu es prête ! Je vais me préparer et on va t'installer. Tu vas être maman ma belle !

Elle sort, entrainant avec elle mon père et Jasper, qui semblent tous les deux sur le point de perdre conscience. Elle revient seulement deux contractions plus tard. Elle place mes pieds dans les étriers et Emmett s'assoit dans mon dos.

-Maman… je ne vais pas y arriver… je veux une césarienne… j'y arriverai pas…

-Tu vas réussir ma puce. J'en suis certaine. Dans quelques minutes, tu vas avoir tes filles dans tes bras. Penses-y !

Dès qu'elle me dit de pousser. J'appuie mon menton dans ma poitrine, comme on me l'avait expliqué un mois plus tôt. Je pousse pendant dix secondes avant de m'arrêter. Pendant la seconde poussée, la douleur est multipliée par mille environ. Je commence à hurler de toutes mes forces, me disant que la douleur serait moins forte.

-Tu y es presque, je vois presque sa tête. Encore deux poussées un peu plus longues et tu vas être maman !

Je pousse une fois, ne pensant plus à la douleur. Puis, je pousse une deuxième fois.

15… 14… 13… 12… 11… 10… 9… 8… 7… 6… 5… 4…

Un pleur retentit dans la pièce. Puis un deuxième. Beverly est née. J'ai à peine le temps de me réjouir que les contractions reprennent. Esmée coupe le cordon ombilical de ma fille et je recommence à pousser. Une fois, deux fois, trois fois, huit fois, dix fois…

-Je vois sa tête, ma belle. Elle a des cheveux noirs. Encore dix secondes et c'est terminé.

10… 9… 8… 7… 6… 5… 4… 3… 2…

La pression au bas de mon ventre se relâche d'un seul coup et j'entends des pleurs, un peu plus aigus que les précédents, retentir dans la pièce. Les larmes se mettent à couler sur mes joues et un sourire immense se dessine sur mon visage. Emmett se lève du lit et va couper le cordon de notre deuxième fille.

Il se penche sur moi et m'embrasse. Je sens ses larmes tomber sur mon front.

-On est parents, ma Rosie… On est parents…

Esmée est devant moi et pleure. Elle me sert dans ses bras, me félicitant.

-Je suis tellement fière de toi, ma belle. Je suis tellement fière de toi ! Tu as réussi…

Elle sort de la pièce et mon médecin effectue la délivrance, faisant sortir le placenta de mon corps. Emmett reste à côté de moi. Dès que c'est terminé, Bree arrive avec deux paquets de couvertures. Ils sont minuscules… Elle me tend le bébé dans la couverture lilas et tend le second à Emmett.

On recommence à pleurer en regardant nos petites merveilles.

-Rosalie, la petite fille qui est dans tes bras se nomme Amber…

Je caresse le fin duvet noir qui recouvre le crâne de ma fille. Emmett fait de même avec sa jumelle. Esmée revient avec mon père dans la chambre d'hôpital. Ils ont tous les deux un sourire fendu jusqu'aux oreilles.

Ils se penchent vers nous et regardent nos petites merveilles.

-Elles sont tout simplement magnifiques. Félicitation…

Emmett regarde mon père en souriant.

-Papi, voulez-vous prendre votre première petite-fille ?

Il le regarde, surpris. Emmett lui dépose Beverly dans les bras pendant que je tends Beverly à ma belle-mère. Mon père et Esmée se regardent en souriant.

-On est grands-parents, dit Esmée.

Ils cajolent un peu leurs petites-filles et nous les redonnent. Bree vient nous voir et m'explique que quand les bébés pleureront, je devrai les mettre au sein. Elle me montre comment les placer pour qu'elles puissent boire en même temps. Dès qu'elle ressort, Amber se met à pleurer, bien vite suivie par la jumelle. Elles ouvrent toutes les deux leurs petits yeux en même temps, révélant mes yeux. Des yeux bleus océans, magnifiques.

Je les installe toutes les deux au sein. Emmett semble soudainement mal à l'aise.

-Oh, Em… ne sois pas gêné… j'ai l'intention de les allaiter jusqu'à ce qu'elles refusent le sein… Habitue-toi !

La sensation d'avoir deux bouches qui tètent mon lait est étrange, mais je m'y habitue bien vite. Emmett sort un peu de la pièce, laissant entrer Esmée.

-Emmett m'a dit qu'il n'était pas à l'aise de te voir donner le sein à tes filles… Ça te dérange si je reste un peu avec toi ?

-Non, elles vont encore rester un peu ainsi, donc reste si ça te tente…

-Est-ce que tu es contente d'être maman ?

-Je ne pensais pas pouvoir être aussi heureuse… Toute la douleur de l'accouchement est oubliée dès que j'ai mes filles dans les bras. Et elles sont tellement belles ! C'est comme si mon monde a commencé à tourner autour d'elles dès que j'ai entendu leur cri pour la première fois…

-Tu verras… Ton monde ne fera pas que tourner autour d'elles, elles seront ton monde…Et ça ne changera pas. Edward est encore le centre de mes pensées. Son bonheur passe avant le mien, sa vie passe avant la mienne…

-C'est exactement ça… Ça fait à peine une heure qu'elles sont là et j'ai déjà peur qu'elles manquent de quoi que ce soit. Elles sont ma vie… Avant, je croyais que je manquerais de quelque chose et que la naissance ne me marquerait pas autant… Mes filles sont ma famille, vous êtes tous ma famille… Et…

Les larmes commencent à couler sur mes joues.

-Tu es une bonne mère, Rosalie. Tu l'es déjà. Le simple fait que tu pleures en parlant de tes filles me le prouve…

Amber cesse de téter et je la pose contre mon épaule. Esmée me passe une serviette, que j'installe sous sa tête. Ma belle-mère fait de même avec Beverly. On leur fait faire leur rot et je me rhabille. Emmett revient dans la pièce et Esmée lui tend l'aînée des jumelles. Mon fiancé s'assoit à côté de moi et m'embrasse délicatement.

Amber ouvre sa bouche en baillant. Elle entrouvre un peu ses yeux et commence à dormir. Je la garde contre moi. Beverly fait de même dans les bras d'Emmett. Il va la poser dans le petit lit de plastique installé à côté de mon lit. Je lui donne Amber, qu'il dépose à côté de sa jumelle.

Je commence à bailler et mes paupières deviennent lourdes en un instant.

-Dors, ma belle… Tu n'as pas dormi de la nuit. Si les jumelles se réveillent, je vais changer leur couche et les promener un peu. Je t'aime, ma Rosie.

-Je t'aime aussi, Emmett…

-Merci de m'avoir donné mes filles.

Il m'embrasse le front et je me calle contre son torse. Je m'endors immédiatement…

Quatre heures après la naissance

-Rosie… ma belle… il faut te réveiller…

Je me retourne dans le lit de l'hôpital. Je pose ma main sur mon ventre et suis surprise de me rendre compte qu'il a considérablement diminué de grosseur. Il va falloir que je me départisse de mes anciennes habitudes de femme enceinte, comme de caresser mon ventre et de m'endormir en le touchant…

J'entrouvre les yeux et aperçoit Emmett, penché près de moi. Il m'aide à m'assoir et me tend un bébé.

-Beverly n'arrête pas de pleurer, je l'ai changé de couche, je l'ai bercé…

Je l'installe contre mon sein et la laisse téter doucement.

-Et Amber, où est-elle ?

-Elle dort dans les bras de ton père. Elle n'a pas beaucoup pleuré.

Je caresse les fins cheveux de ma fille pendant qu'elle tète lentement. Je regarde Emmett, qui a des étincelles dans les yeux. Je ne l'ai jamais vu ainsi. Mon père entre dans la pièce avec Amber dans les bras. J'entends ses pleurs et la prends immédiatement dans contre mon second sein. Mon père s'apprête à sortir quand je l'arrête.

-Papa, pourquoi tu pars ?

-Tu… tu allaites les bébés…

-Et alors ? Je vais le faire pendant encore un bon moment. Et surement pas seulement dans leur chambre.

-Je suis mal à l'aise de voir tes…

-Papa ! Tu m'as changé de couche, tu es venu avec moi acheter mon premier soutif ! Et tu es gêné de me voir donner naturellement du lait à mes filles ?

Il revient s'assoir près de moi, mais assez loin pour ne pas trop voir.

-Alors, vous êtes heureux ?

-Comme jamais, répond mon amoureux. Elles sont parfaites… on forme une vraie famille…

-Et toi, Rosalie ?

-Je ne pensais pas que d'être maman me rendrait aussi heureuse et comblée.

-Attend de devoir te lever pour aller à l'école après avoir bercé ton enfant toute la nuit… je te jure que tu ne seras pas aussi heureuse qu'en ce moment…

-On sera deux pour s'en occuper, toi tu étais seul papa. Il n'y a aucune comparaison possible.

-En tout cas, profitez de ces moments tous ensemble…

Mon père ressort de la chambre. Je regarde mon fiancé, surprise de ce qu'il vient de nous dire.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a à vouloir nous décourager ? Jusqu'à maintenant, tout va bien. Et je sors de l'hôpital demain parce qu'elles sont en santé et moi aussi. Est-ce que tu es content d'être papa ? Sincèrement…

-Jusqu'à hier soir, je pensais que j'étais prêt. J'ai passé les douze heures précédant la naissance des jumelles à me remettre en question… Mais maintenant, je suis certain que c'est parfait. Et je ne peux pas être plus heureux qu'aujourd'hui. Je sais que ça va être dur, qu'on est jeune, et qu'elles sont deux.

-Mais on sait aussi qu'on est amoureux, qu'on a deux filles de qui on doit prendre soin, et qu'on va réussi. Je t'aime et je pense que tu m'aimes. On va réussir parce que notre famille va être là pour nous, et parce qu'on aime nos filles.

-Je t'aime ma Rosie… Et j'espère que tu le sais.

Il se penche vers moi et m'embrasse doucement les lèvres. Le baiser, qui était chaste, est bien vite devenu plus insistant. On se fait arrêter par un petit cri de bébé, puis d'un deuxième. On se lâche brusquement et on regarde nos filles. Elles ont la même petite moue et les mêmes yeux. Je prends Beverly sur mon épaule, avec encore une fois une serviette. Emmett prend Amber et l'installe de la même manière. Je lui montre comment lui faire faire son rot. Une fois le rot fait, mon fiancé se lève et commence à se promener avec l'une de nos filles dans les bras.

J'essaie de me lever, mais me fais rapidement arrêter par Emmett.

-Rose, ne te lève pas tout de suite. Tant que tu n'as pas envie d'aller aux toilettes ou de te laver, il faut que tu restes assise ou couchée le plus possible. Reposes-toi, à partir de demain, on ne dormira presque plus.

Il berce Amber pendant un moment et je cajole Beverly en attendant que sa sœur soit endormie. Les deux jumelles finissent pas s'endormir en même temps et on les couche dans le petit lit.

Un infirmier vient nous voir.

-Bonjour, je m'appelle Garrett. Je vais être l'infirmier de garde pour ce soir. J'ai lu dans votre dossier que vous allez sortir demain, après souper. Ma collègue Bree m'a demandé de vous souhaiter une bonne soirée et de vous dire qu'elle sera là à partir de huit heures demain matin. Vos filles pourront rester avec vous pour cette nuit, puisque vous repartez demain. M. Swan, un lit de camp sera à votre disposition si vous le désirez. Passez une bonne soirée.

Il ressort de la chambre et va dans celle voisine à la mienne.

-Emmett ? Où sont passés tes sœurs, Jazz et Edward ? Et mes parents ?

-Ils ont préféré nous laisser seuls pour la première journée des jumelles. On va les voir demain soir. Ton père et Esmée vont être là demain tout l'après-midi. Moi, je dois aller parler au directeur pour qu'on puisse trouver un arrangement afin qu'on puisse finir notre année scolaire.

-Je… je vais être toute seule ?

-Non, je vais partir vers une heure et revenir avant quatre heures. Je te le promets. Et tes parents vont être là, eux aussi. Tu ne seras pas toute seule. Pas tout de suite.

Les larmes me montent aux yeux, sans que je sache pourquoi.

-Ma Rosie, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? N'aies pas peur, je vais être là pour les prochaines seize heures. Et on va bientôt retourner à la maison. Avec notre famille.

-Et si… si je ne réussis… pas à m'en… occuper ?

-On va être là pour t'aider. Et je suis là, moi. Je t'ai promis de rester avec toi pour toujours. J'aime nos filles…

Les larmes commencent à couler sur mes joues, sans que je ne puisse les contrôler. Mon fiancé me sert dans ses bras et caresse mon dos. Je finis par m'endormir dans ses bras, épuisée par la journée.

6 heures après la naissance

-Mlle. Cullen, votre souper est arrivé. Vous avez un sandwich au jambon avec des carottes et du concombre. Comme dessert est servi une purée de poire et deux biscuits secs.

J'ouvre lentement les yeux. Emmett est à côté de moi et tient dans ses mains un sandwich au poulet. L'infirmier de garde est de l'autre côté, avec un plateau repas. Je m'assois et regarde devant mon lit, où se trouvent mes filles.

-Emmett, est-ce qu'elles se sont réveillées ?

-Non, pas encore. Mange, avant qu'elles ne pleurent et qu'on doive les changer de couche.

Je commence à manger tout en surveillant mes filles du coin de l'œil. Je termine mon premier morceau quand Amber se réveille et commence à chigner. Emmett se lève rapidement, en espérant qu'elle ne réveille pas sa sœur.

-Rosalie, est-ce que tu penses que tu es capable de te lever ?

Je me lève lentement de mon lit. Les jambes un peu écartées, marchant tranquillement, je vais chercher Beverly et commence à changer sa couche. Je lui mets un petit pyjama rose et un bonnet lilas. Emmett habille notre seconde fille dans les couleurs contraires. Je retourne m'assoir sur le lit et prends ma fille dans mon bras gauche. Emmett fait de même et on mange de la main droite, en attendant qu'elles se rendorment.

-Tu penses qu'on va réussir à nous en occuper seuls cette nuit ?

-Certain ! On est leurs parents et on va réussir.

On termine de manger et les deux filles ne se rendorment toujours pas. Elles continuent de regarder partout, sans pleurer ou dormir.

-J'avais promis d'Angela de l'appeler dès qu'elles naitraient. Je ne l'ai pas fait…

-Je m'en suis occupé, mais elle voulait que tu la rappelles si tu avais besoin de parler. Je vais aller me chercher un dessert, tu penses que tu vas pouvoir rester seule avec elles pendant une dizaine de minutes ?

-Oui, mais ne tarde pas trop…

Il m'embrasse sur le front et fait de même pour ses filles. Il dépose doucement Amber dans mon second bras et me laisse seule avec mes enfants… Ça me fait encore bizarre de dire mes enfants, mes filles…

L'infirmier passe dans le couloir et je lui demande de venir.

-Excusez-moi, Garrett, j'aurais besoin de votre aide…

-Oui, Mlle. Cullen, qu'est-ce que je pourrais faire pour vous aider ? Laver l'une des jumelles, aller chercher une couche ?

-Non, seulement, mon cellulaire est sur la table et j'ai promis à ma meilleure amie de l'appeler pour lui donner de nos nouvelles.

-Ah… d'accord. Quel est son numéro ?

-Dans mes contacts, la deuxième.

-Angela ?

-Merci beaucoup !

Je coince l'appareil entre mon épaule et mon oreille et attend que mon amie réponde.

_«-Oui ?_

_-Ben ? C'est Rosalie. Est-ce que tu pourrais me passer Angela s'il te plait ?_

_-Oui, un instant, je lui passe le téléphone._

_-Rose ?! Comment ça va ? Comment ça s'est passé ? Est-ce qu'elles vont bien ? Elles pèsent combien ?_

_-Salut Angela, l'accouchement s'est quand même bien passé… Les jumelles vont très bien, elles ne font que dormir et manger. Amber pèse 2kg 340 et Beverly pèse 2kg 490. _

_-Elles sont grosses pour des prématurés ! Vous sortez quand ? La semaine prochaine ?_

_-On va sortir demain soir, après souper. Elles ont le poids requis et je vais bien donc…_

_-Sinon, elles vont bien ?_

_-J'aurais une question à te poser…_

_-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_

_-Quand Yan et Leo ne veulent pas dormir, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?_

_-Je les couche ensemble et leur fredonne une berceuse. Sinon, je me promène avec eux dans les bras. S'ils ne veulent vraiment pas dormir, je les fais téter. Parfois, le simple fait qu'ils aient le sein dans la bouche les endort. _

_-Et si tout ça ne fonctionne pas ?_

_-Le contact peau à peau peut les réchauffer et les endormir. Sinon, prie pour qu'ils dorment bientôt…_

_-Merci Angie… Tu es la seule ado que je connais qui sait autant de truc pour endormir deux bébés…_

_-Si tu as un autre problème, appelle moi. Je vais toujours faire mon possible pour t'aider. Passes une bonne nuit…_

_-Bonne nuit…»_

Je baisse les yeux sur mes filles. Elles ont toutes les deux les paupières fermées sur leurs magnifiques yeux bleus. Je me lève et les porte dans le petit lit. En les déposant, je me penche sur leur tête et les embrasse doucement. Je retourne m'assoir dans le lit et sort le cahier.

_Bonjour mes amours,_

_Aujourd'hui, vous m'avez rendu tellement heureuse… J'ai enfin pu vous tenir dans mes bras. J'ai pu vous embrasser, vous regarder dormir, vous nourrir… Je n'aurais jamais cru pouvoir être si heureuse dans ma vie. _

_On m'avait dit que quand on prenait pour la première fois notre enfant dans nos bras, on oubliait toute la douleur de l'accouchement. Ce n'est pas simplement l'accouchement qu'on oublie… On oublie tout. La Terre arrête de tourner. Le cœur s'agrandit et on se promet de tout faire pour rendre notre enfant heureux. _

_Aujourd'hui, je vous promets que je vous aime de tout mon cœur, que vous êtes toute ma vie et celle de papa. Je vous adore, avec vos petits visages, vos cheveux, vos petits doigts et vos petites mains…_

_Je vous aime,_

_Maman_

_31 avril 2013_

Emmett revient dans la chambre, le sourire aux lèvres. Il vient m'embrasser et va regarder les jumelles dormir. Il vient s'assoir à côté de moi et passe son bras autour de mon corps.

-Je t'aime, ma Rosie. Merci de m'avoir donné une famille.

-Moi aussi je t'aime, Emmett. Merci de m'avoir tout donné…


End file.
